One Wrong Choice
by GoodCharlotte615
Summary: When Sharpay is extremely upset, she makes a mistake that alters her life, and Troy's also, except.. He doesnt know it. RyanKelsi with background TroyGabriella [Meaning Troy and Gabriella are together, but they are not the main characters] COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : My first chapter! Yay. I am really excited… although I told Theferretmenace that I would have this out earlier, when I was going to post, my grandpa came in and started yelling at me to get off the computer. So yeah… I hope you enjoy!**

"Sis…" Ryan said quietly on the other end of the phone connection. His voice was one full of worry, and hopelessness. Sharpay could feel the bad vibe, even through the telephone she held to her ear.

"Hey, brother. What's the matter?" Sharpay asked calmly. She just knew something was wrong with her brother.

"It's about the results of my doctor's appointment today." His voice sounded even more defeated.

"What happened? What did they say?" His sister asked quickly. She was eager to know what the matter was.

"I… Uh-… I have to… I need to tell you alone." He said, trying to procrastinate.

"I am alone." Sharpay replied as she looked around her empty room.

"I meant… that… I want to tell you face to face. Nobody else there." Sharpay was now thoroughly worried about Ryan.

"Okay. Come pick me up?" She asked. He nodded, but then whispered, "Okay."

"I'll see you when you get here." She said.

"Okay… but hey…"

"Yeah?" she looked down at her feet, trying hard to hear what his quiet voice was saying.

"I love you, sister… No matter what… I will always love you." She furrowed her eyebrows, completely flummoxed.

"I love you too, brother." Ryan hung up his phone, as did Sharpay. She finally looked up, and around her bedroom. The flyers for all the school musicals she and Ryan had starred in were pasted on the pink walls. Sharpay's instinct didn't tell her that her brother was going to tell her something good. She turned to her outfit that she had picked out for the party tonight. It was a cast party for Darbus' 'Twinkle Towne Musicale.' After getting dressed, she applied more makeup.

A horn honked from outside, which told Sharpay that her brother had arrived in the driveway. She slipped on her high heels, and ran downstairs. When Sharpay saw her brother through the drivers' side window of his car, she definitely knew something was up. He was not wearing his hat, his hair was strangely out of place, and his cheeks were red and blotchy. She jumped into the passenger side. She immediately hugged him.

"Bro? What happened? What is wrong?" she asked, still holding onto him tight.

"It's what the doctor said."

"What did he say?"

"With me bleeding easily, and that cut that never healed… The doctor… Dr. Hull… He said… Oh, I love you sis…" he hugged his twin tighter than ever, and his body began to shake, from the sobs that filled the air.

"Ryan. What did he say?" she asked. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"He said that when he did the platelet count… that… they were super low… and that he said… that… there is a real good chance… of it being leukemia… because dad died of it." He said, trying to hold back the tears, making his voice sort of squeaky. Sharpay gasped, and hugged her brother tight to her.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" she asked, not wanting to believe this. She felt him nod his head. Tears leaked from her eyes, bringing along the mascara with it.

"I am so sorry Sharpay." He said. She pulled back.

"Why are you sorry?" he tilted his head.

"Because… If I die, then… You are left here all alone."

"You are not going to die." She told her brother firmly.

"You don't know that," he said, still sounding defeated.

"Yes, I do. I know that for a fact." He just hugged his sister again.

"Thanks for believing in me."

"You are welcome, and I love you brother."

"I love you sister. You should get to that party." Ryan was looking at the dash clock, which said 7:15.

"I'm late." She said simply, but not worried. She didn't want to go now.

"You take the car. I am going to go lie down. Ponder life's events." Ryan said.

"I don't think I am going to go." His sister said.

"No, you go, and tell everyone who asks that I got sick." She nodded, and got out of the car, and walked to the other side. He lifted himself from the vehicle, and hugged his sister. He wiped the mascara streaks off her face, and hugged her again.

"I love you." They said in unison. She got into the Lexus, and drove to Troy Bolton's residence. She fixed her makeup, and put on an ersatz smile before getting out. On the porch, there were a few people puttering around, but music came from inside, where everyone was dancing. She made her way inside, and was immediately bombarded my Kelsi, Gabriella, and Troy.

"Why are you late?" Gabby asked.

"I like to make an entrance…" Sharpay laughed. The others laughed as well.

"Well, that's Sharpay for you." Kelsi commented.

"Hey, where is Ryan, why isn't he here?" Troy asked. She let her smile fall a little, before replying with, "He didn't feel good, so he decided to stay home. He's been having some good nosebleeds, and they are making him tired." All four of them joked around for a few until Kelsi and Gabby went to the kitchen for a soda.

"Okay, out with it. What is wrong with you Sharpay?" he asked. Her smile totally drifted away.

"What do you mean?" she asked, hoping it wasn't obvious something was wrong.

"There is something wrong, and I want you tell me what it is. Does it have to do with Ryan?" he asked. Tear welled up in her eyes, and she barely nodded. He motioned for her to follow him, and he brought her into his bedroom to talk about it.

"What happened?" he asked. He sat on the computer chair, and she sat on the bed.

"He's been having these nosebleeds, and the week before last, he got a cut when we were rehearsing for the callbacks. It wouldn't stop bleeding, after an hour or so, it finally quit. And now, it still hasn't healed, so he made an appointment with the doctor, and he came back today." She sniffled.

"He came back today, and… well, you must know that our father died of Leukemia. My mom left some years ago, so our dad left us his house, and we emancipated ourselves so we didn't have to go into foster care. The doctor ran some tests, and said that since our dad died of leukemia, that Ryan also had a real good chance of getting it too. He is showing several signs of it too…" she broke down crying. Troy moved over to the bed, and hugged Sharpay.

"Oh Sharpay… I am so sorry. You know I am here to help or talk to if ever you need it." He said. He looked into her eyes.

"Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabby would be delighted to help you out anytime also." She nodded. She pulled away from the star of the show and tilted her head to the right.

"You've been a great help, thank you for that." Sharpay said. Troy was still staring at her intently. All of a sudden, Troy leaned in quickly, and kissed her. Passionately too. Sharpay shoved him away.

"Troy! You have a girlfriend!" She thought for a moment, "Downstairs no less!" she couldn't believe what he had just done. Gabby would be angry with her for that. Troy did the same thing again, but Sharpay couldn't pull herself into stopping him. After all, this is what she had wanted since 8th grade anyway. In her head, she knew that what they were doing was wrong, but, she didn't stop him.

After everything was over, what had occurred hit Sharpay like a ton of bricks. Tears filled her eyes, and she let out a heart-wrenching sob. She couldn't believe what had happened. Sharpay went into the room's personal bathroom, and got dressed, fixed her hair, and make up. She sprayed on some perfume, and made her way towards the exit. Troy stopped her.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry." He said. She wriggled her arm out of his grasp.

"Leave me alone." She said. Troy had already gotten dressed, so she ripped open the door, and slipped out the back door, so she didn't have to go through interrogation of where she and Troy were. She didn't think that she could ever face Gabby ever again.

Sharpay drove home, crying all the way. When she pulled into the driveway, she turned the car off, and trudged into the house. She bypassed her room, and went straight for the bathroom. She stepped into the shower, turned it on, and slid down the wall, shaking from her sobs. She hadn't even bothered to take off her clothing. She just let the water drench her.

Lord; just kill me now please. You've taken my Mother, my Father, now my Brother, and my innocence… Kill me please. She prayed. Sharpay wanted to die.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Chapter 2! I am super excited. I don't know how fast I will update, because my life is full of…. Hanging out with friends… like today, I was there until 6:30. So yeah, I don't know if I will always be able to update on a regular basis, although I will definitely try. :D

**AMBER**

Half an hour later, Ryan awoke to the sound of the shower, and a bad vibe. He went to his bedroom window, and saw their car in the driveway. The car their father left them when he died. He went into the hallway, and saw the open bathroom door. He cautiously stepped into the room.

"Sis?" he asked. She didn't answer. He looked in the mirror, and saw her sitting in the shower cubicle, still clothed.

"Sharpay?" he went to her side quickly. He turned off the cold water, and kneeled down next to her. She was sobbing, and wouldn't answer any of Ryan's questions.

"What's wrong? What happened? Why were you in here?" after another few unanswered questions, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Although his clothes got soaked, he didn't give a hoot. His sister was in distress. The dam broke and she started babbling. Although he couldn't understand anything she said; he hugged her tighter and kept telling her everything would be okay. Once she seemed to calm down, he took her back to her room, and put a robe around her. They sat on the bed, and he finally asked her, "What happened?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I… I, um… I had sex with Troy." She said, still sniffling. Ryan's head started to swim. All he could do was stare at his sister in awe. His sister, and Troy.

"But he's-"

"Dating Gabby. I know." She started to cry again. Ryan held her until she calmed down.

"Then why?" he asked.

"I don't know. He knew something was up, and so I told him about you, and I cried, and he kissed me, and then I pushed him away, he kissed me again, and it… kinda… happened." The moment she said 'told him about you' he suddenly remembered what the doctor had said. He replayed the doctor scene in his mind again and again. When he couldn't drag his mind off the subject, he kept thinking of death. His breathing got faster, his heart beat sped up twice the pace, and he got dizzy. He was going to leave his sister behind on this earth, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Ryan!" Sharpay shook him out of his trance.

"What? Huh?" he asked, looking at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded his head, but she knew better.

"You will be okay. The doctor said it might be Leukemia. He didn't say you did have it. There is still a chance." He nodded. The both of them grabbed a pillow, and laid on Sharpay's bed, discussing their life before their father found out he had Leukemia.

"Our tenth birthday." Ryan jogged his sister's memory.

"I couldn't eat any cake until fifteen minutes after you."

"Because you didn't turn ten until officially 4:35 p.m." They laughed, and soon fell asleep. The next morning was a Wednesday, and they had school of course. Sharpay woke up and saw the clock said 6:27. Three minutes until they needed to get up.

"Hey bro. Wake up." She shook him, and he slowly sat up. Sharpay grabbed clothes for after her shower. After which, she blow dried her hair, fixed it, and did her makeup, all in her room at her vanity. Her hair was curled, and she wore a lavender tank top, with a jean cropped jacket and a pair of jeans she hadn't worn since ninth grade. Ryan entered the room wearing a wife beater, with a Hawaiian shirt over it, accompanied with a pair of khaki cargo pants, and dress shoes.

"Ready?" he asked. They went downstairs, got in the car, and made their way to the nearest Starbucks. They walked into the small coffee shop, and ordered their drinks.

"Tall Vanilla Bean Frappuccino, and a tall Caramel Machiato." They paid, and were waiting for their drinks when a group of people came into the shop.

"Hey Sharpay! Wherever did you go last night?" Gabby asked from behind her. Sharpay's eyes got huge, and she turned to face Gabby.

"I called her and asked her to come home, because I needed her help with some stuff around the house." Ryan lied. Troy stood in the background, and avoided Sharpay's eye contact. The barista served Ryan and Sharpay, so they made a quick exit.

"Just seeing her makes me feel like a worthless pile of s-" Sharpay started.

"You are not." Ryan objected as he started the car.

"Yeah, right."

"Well, at least I don't think you are. My sister would never be a worthless pile of anything."

"I cannot even look at her Ryan! How could I possibly tell her what I did?" she asked him.

"Well, I think that if Bolton has got any sense in his head, he will tell his lovely lady what he did. And if not, I don't know what to tell you. You will be fine." This made sense enough to Sharpay.

"Yeah, we have other things to worry about right now. When is your next appointment?"

"In two weeks, February 1st. 4 P.M." Sharpay programmed it into her phone.

"You know that the news will be good, don't you?" she asked. He nodded his head. Secretly he was thinking 'I hope.' When they pulled into the school parking lot, some of their friends were already waiting by their spot.

"Hey you guys." Chad said. They both waved, but didn't say anything. Chad and Taylor looked at each other, trading confused glances.

"Shar, you are wearing jeans." Taylor pointed out. Sharpay nodded, and looked down.

"Why aren't you guys talking?" Chad interrogated.

"We had a hectic day yesterday." Ryan told him, sending a look that meant, 'Do not even attempt to ask why.'

"Cool." Chad said. When the bell rang, they each went to their lockers, and got ready for class.

At lunch, Ryan and Sharpay sat upstairs with the Drama Club, while Troy sat with his basketball friends, while Gabby sat with her Decathlon Team. Sharpay could tell that Kelsi sensed something wrong. But she didn't ask any questions.

"Are you guys staying after the Musical practice?" She asked.

"We might, but I am not sure. There are a lot of things that need to be done in the next couple weeks. We have bills, and housework, and shopping. If we are able to, then we can rehearse with you. If you are available, that is."

"I might not be available, because Troy and Gabby were thinking about rehearsing with me, but if you want to have a combined rehearsal with just the five of us, then we can." Kelsi offered.

"NO!" Sharpay said a little too quickly. Kelsi looked taken aback.

"What my sister means is that we don't want to ruin their rehearsal, they are the stars, so they need the extra concentration, so you go ahead with them, and we'll catch you some other time." Ryan said, covering her sister's reaction fairly well.

"Okay, then tomorrow, I will schedule you in, and I will tell Troy and Gabby." The twins agreed, and Kelsi made her way down the steps, and over to the Basketball table. Then onto the Brain table. Ryan saw Troy look up at Sharpay after Kelsi left the table. He felt as though he could pummel the basketball star, but decided that he might get kicked off the drama club for doing so. For the time being, he controlled his anger.

After school, Sharpay went to her locker to retrieve her homework, and proceeded to the theater. She turned her cell phone onto vibrate so that Mrs. Darbus didn't get angry if it went off.

The practice went fairly well, she only had a few lines with Troy, in which, she severely screwed up. Kelsi caught her eye, and mouthed, 'What's up?' she shook her head, and went back to rehearsal.

She got a few solo's in the 'Musicale' just because Mrs. Darbus liked Sharpay's voice. She obviously didn't have as big a part as Gabby, but it didn't bother her anymore. At first she had been angry that she didn't get the part, but then she realized that her dad had said to her, before he died, 'No matter if you get the part you want honey, you'll always be the star of the show to me and your brother.' This had touched Sharpay, and it was true. Even Ryan had said so. She thought about Ryan.

'_Ryan. Oh, right. My brother. Leukemia.'_ She thought. It hurt her to think that before their 18th birthday, she could be living alone, with nobody to comfort her.

"MS. EVANS!" This shook Sharpay out of her thoughts, and back into rehearsal, which she had just missed her line. The rest of practice went as well as the first part of it, but it was mainly due to Sharpay's mental status at the present time. Ryan had also missed a few lines, but he stumbled over them quite well.

After rehearsal, and before Troy and Gabriella's private rehearsal, Kelsi pulled Sharpay off to the side, and looked at her strangely.

"What is up with you? Why are you acting so strangely?" Kelsi asked. Sharpay's eyes welled up with tears yet again.

A/N : As I was writing this chapter, I got two reviews… 

**CDSprouseGirl – Yeah, Ryan, he's my favorite too…**

**NotEnoughFuffy – Thanks, I will keep on… yes, angst is great, isn't it? lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I am back again, and guess what, if there are any gramatical mistakes, i apologize. I came to my dad's house, and my sister's computer does not have Word on there, so I am stuck with Wordpad. Great yeah? so anyway... onto the reviews...**

**MeganAlyce15 - Here I am! lol...**

**Gabriella Montez-Bolton - dont we all love Ryan? I know I do :D**

**ELM-Tree10 - I guess you will just have to keep reading to figure it out, huh:D**

**Turboman - Thanks, I strive to write well :D **

**simplyxjiberty - ONWARD! lol**

**xxAnnaxx - Thanks for Reviewing**

**And onward... to the story!**

"What is up with you? Why are you acting so strangely?" Kelsi asked. Sharpay's eyes welled up with tears yet again.

"I... am... It's just..." She started, but her mind was overloaded, and she couldn't seem to make a whole sentence.

"Oh, Sharpay..." Kelsi hugged her crying friend for a moment, before pulling back.

"What happened?" She asked. Sharpay calmed herself before telling Kelsi only half the truth.

"Ryan. You know that he's been sick lately. Tired also. Well, his nosebleeds became real bad... So... After he got that cut, it didn't heal. I made him go to the doctor... Who... Who said that he might have Leukemia..." She broke down crying in front of her friend, who didnt know what else to do.

"Oh, Sharpay... I don't know what to say." She said, stumbling over her words. Her mind roved over Ryan. She couldn't imagine him being pale, going through Chemotherapy, and losing his hair. This was almost too much for her. Tears filled her eyes.

"You dont need to say anything." Sharpay told her.

"When does he find out if he really has Leukemia or not?"

"He has an appointment on February 1st, which they will do some tests, and they'll schedule another appointment to tell him his results." Sharpay was still sitting on the floor. Kelsi kneeled down, and helped her up.

"Well, you know my phone number if you need to call me. If you need any help at all, or just need someone to talk to. I am here." she said. Sharpay nodded.

"I will keep you in mind." Kelsi looked around.

"I don't mean to ditch you here, but I've got Troy and Gabby waiting for me to rehearse. I will call you later." She walked back out onto the stage and sat at the piano.

"What was that about?" Troy asked, noticing Sharpay had been crying.

"Nothing that you need to know about. Personal girl problems." Kelsi told him.

"Is she okay?" Gabby asked. Kelsi shook her head.

"She has got a lot of stuff going on right now, and it is all upsetting her." Troy paniced. 'Did she tell Kelsi what we did?' he thought.

"Like what?" Troy asked her.

"Something to do with her brother." Kelsi smacked herself.

"What do you mean?" Gabby asked. Troy breathed a silent sigh of relief that Sharpay hadn't told Kelsi.

"Nothing. I have already ran my mouth too much. It's none of my business, and none of yours either. Lets rehearse." Kelsi started the music before either party could contest. Meanwhile, Sharpay had dried her tears, and made her exit to the car, where Ryan was waiting. He was sitting sideways in the drivers seat, door open, and was leaned over. Sharpay got closer to discover her brother finishing out a good nose bleed. A puddle of blood covered the ground between his feet. His skin was extremely pale, and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Come on, I'm gonna drive. Let's get you in the other seat." She said, helping him up. She walked him over to the other side of the car, and helped him in.

"Thanks Sis." He said, leaning the back of the seat down. He closed his eyes, and probably passed out. Sharpay got in the driver's seat, and drove home. She shook Ryan awake, and they stumbled into the living room. He laid on the couch, unable to make the climb upstairs. Sharpay went into the kitchen, got some water, and a hot wash rag.

"Here Brother." she put it on his forehead. He sipped the cold water, before laying back down. Sharpay made sure Ryan was as comfortable as possible. She turned the television on, made sure he could hear it, but also made sure it was not too loud. She made sure he had the remote, and that he had plenty of water. She went to go make dinner.

'Salsbury steaks will do for tonight.' she thought, pulling the box out of the freezer. She followed the directions, and put them into the oven, making sure she set the timer. She had a habit of forgetting she was cooking, only to remember when the oven was on fire. She knew her brother didn't need that after his past couple days. She went to the car and got her's and her brother's book bags.

When the timer went off, she was working on her Calculus homework, having finished her Advanced Chemistry, and History work. She got up, took the steaks out, and started the 5 minute rice. After the food had set for the allotted time, Sharpay put them onto the plates, and set them out on the table. She went to the living room, and woke up Ryan.

"Huh?" He asked. She told him dinner was ready, so he got up and went to the kitchen table.

"Did you do your homework?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but you need to get yours done soon also." she reminded him.

"I'm really tired though. I don't think it will hurt my grade if I let these assignments go this one time." he said.

"No, you can just copy mine." She told him. They had all classes together, because they were both equally smart, and liked getting great grades, hence them being in such advanced classes.

"That is cheating, Sharpay." He admonished.

"I do not care. You don't deserve to suffer bad grades because God is taking out some evil revenge on you."

"God is not taking revenge on me." Ryan told his sister. She only raised an eyebrow.

After dinner was over, Ryan copied Sharpay's work while she did the dishes. When the dishes were all clean, Sharpay put the final touches on her Calculus work, and handed it to her brother. When he finished copying it, she helped him upstairs, and went to put their books back in the car. It was now nine at night, and she logged into the internet to check her email. Her laptop immediatley connected her to yahoo messenger.

Basketball-boy: Sharpay. I want to talk to you.

Sharpay hesitated.

HighSchoolPrincess: That only makes one of us. Go away.

Basketball-boy: Its about the other day.

HighSchoolPrincess: Well, i am not listening. Go away.

Basketball-boy: Please

HighSchoolPrincess has logged out.

Sharpay was angry that he would even think about talking to her. That boy had nerve. She glared at the screen, and deleted the three emails from Troy in her inbox. The telephone rang as she logged off her computer. She picked up her handset that she had in her room, and clicked 'talk'.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Sharp-" She clicked end. She was in no way going to talk to Troy. The telephone rang again.

"Yeah."

"Sh-" She pressed end yet again. The telephone rang yet again.

"Troy! I do not want to talk to you!" She said angrily.

"Um. It's Kelsi." A female voice said from the other end.

"Oh, sorry Kels. I thought it was someone else." She cursed herself for not bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"Yeah, you thought it was Troy."

"How'd you know?" she asked, totally unaware that she had called Kelsi, 'Troy'.

"Because you called me Troy." Sharpay smacked her forehead. "So, why was he calling you?" Kelsi asked.

"Because... um... he wanted to know what was wrong with me." She lied, fumbling her words.

"I told him to leave you alone. He is stupid, I am sorry."

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

"He was uh, asking about you earlier. He saw you crying earlier when him and Gabby were waiting for me to rehearse." Kelsi replied truthfully.

"It's okay," They conversed until ten o'clock when Sharpay told Kelsi that she needed her beauty sleep.

A/N : Not a cliffhanger, I know, some people don't like cliffhangers, but the truth is that i wanted to leave it hanging of them going to the doctor, but... it didnt fit with what i want to happpen next, so I am just leaving it here... but i think we can all pretend that i didnt leave the cliffie because i didnt want anyone getting mad :D talk to ya'll later, bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : And another chapter is finished. Now I am writing chapter 4. YAY! No new reviews for chapter 3, but thats because i just posted it lol... but here it goes.**

**REVIEW! lol**

**Hotsodagirl - I'm sorry I made you cry... :( but its the plotline.. cant change it now:D**

**Shoelace22 - Here ya go! **

The next day at school, Sharpay managed to completely ignore Troy, although it was a day where everyone sat at the same table for lunch. It was thursday. Tuesdays and Thursdays, the gang all sat together, and not with their clique. Kelsi had so far kept Ryan's secret, well... A secret.

Troy even tried to talk to her, but as previously mentioned, Sharpay totally ignored him. Gabby talked to her, but Sharpay seemed really distant, so there wasn't much of a conversation. Gabby tried to weasel the secret from Kelsi, but she wouldnt snap. What Kelsi didnt know is that what she knew was only part of the whole truth of what was bothering Sharpay. When she saw Ryan, he didn't look so disraught, but Kelsi reasoned it off to be that he was a male. He therefore didn't wear his emotions on his sleeves.

Over the next two weeks, Sharpay totally ignored Troy. Troy however, had completely given up trying to talk to Sharpay. Gabby had often complained that she didnt talk to her anymore. Although Troy knew exactly what was bothering her, he didn't dare tell anything to Gabby. He just played that he didnt know anything whatsoever.

As Ryan's doctor appointment drew closer, Sharpay grew crankier and crankier. She didn't try to be, but she couldn't help it. She blamed the lack of sleep that she was getting, and that was based on the fact that they were getting closer to her brothers doom, when she knew that the tests they'd do would tell him he had Leukemia.

The morning of Ryan's doctor appointment, Sharpay got up, sporting a tremendous backache, and headache. She hadn't slept at all whatsoever that night. She got up, made some breakfast while Ryan took a shower. She and him ate, then she went to take her shower. She put her hair into a messy bun, loose though, so her head didn't have to deal with hairspray, curling iron, and more hairspray. she applied some eyeliner, and mascara, then skipped to putting on a pink baseball tee, and khaki pants. Ryan had dressed in black dress pants, with a blue baseball tee, and stored a fedora on his head.

"Let's go to school sis." Ryan said as he opened the front door. She followed him out to the car, and got in. At school, she had a short conversation with Gabby about the musical. Main topic being Mrs. Darbus. After school, Ryan and Sharpay went to the theater. They needed to tell Mrs. Darbus that they couldn't make it to rehearsal.

"Mrs. Darbus." Ryan said, getting the woman's attention. She turned around, and smiled upon seeing Ryan and Sharpay.

"Yes Mr. Evans?" she asked.

"Sharpay and I won't be able to attend rehearsal today." he told her. Her face grew stern, and she looked like she was about to yell at them.

"And why not?" she asked, looking back and forth between the twins. She had asked this rather loudly, so everyone who was on the stage stopped, and turned to view the spectacle before them.

"Ryan has a doctor's appointment." Sharpay answered quietly.

"Can you reschedule it?" she asked, looking for a way for the two to stay.

"No I can't, ma'am."

"I am sure you can. The theater waits for no one, not even doctor's." she said. Sharpay wanted to scratch Mrs. Darbus' eyes out of her head.

"This isn's just a regular doctor's appointment, I was rather lucky to have it so quick." Ryan explained. Darbus was still being rather loud, and obnoxious.

"Well, I am sorry, but neither of you can skip practice. You need to be here." She said. Sharpay looked towards Kelsi, who was shaking her head in dismay. The teacher and her brother went back and forth for a few minutes.

"Mrs. Darbus, I really have to go to this appointment. It is a serious matter." Ryan said exasperatedly. If they kept going on like this, then Ryan was going to be late to his appointment.

"You make it sound like you don't make this appointment, then you will die. I am sure that is not the case." Mrs. Darbus said with a note of finality.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE ACTUALLY MIGHT!" Sharpay yelled, sick of the teacher's ignorance. Mrs. Darbus turned around.

"Excuse me?" She asked, looking at Sharpay as though she Sharpay had just killed someone.

"Sharpay, calm down." Ryan told his sister, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. She gathered a few good breaths, and spoke unsteadily.

"My brother is going to the doctor, to find out if he has Leukemia or not. We are leaving now." This was said still rather loudly. Gabby gasped. Sharpay grabbed Ryan's hand and they left. Meanwhile, in the theater, Mrs. Darbus had glassy eyes, as she tried not to let them escape. She couldn't imagine her theater without the duo of Ryan and Sharpay. Gabby approached Kelsi, who seemed unfazed by the news.

"Why are you not affected by the annoucement?" Gabby asked.

"Because, I already knew." Kelsi told her.

"That's the secret you were keeping for her? We're their friends, and we deserve to know." Gabby said angrily.

"It was not my secret to tell. I didn't want to betray her trust." Kelsi told Gabby. The playmaker turned from the star, and went back to practicing her songs. Gabby stormed off.

At the doctor office, the twins waited impatiently for the nurse to call them in. Ryan noticed that his sister looked quite green, so he asked, "Sis, are you okay?" she shook her head.

"I think I am going to throw up." she stood up, and ran to the bathroom. When she came back, Ryan felt her forehead. She wasn't warm that he could feel.

"It's just the nerves. I am so scared that they are going to tell you that you have Leukemia." She hugged her brother. They only broke apart when the nurse called for him. They walked to the office where the doctor put him on the bed. They ran the nescessary tests to find out his medical problem, and set him up with an appointment for February 10th, to find the results of the test.

The next week crept by, especially for Sharpay. She was so worried about her brother, that she was almost constantly sick. Even with being so sick, she ate a lot more than normal. 'Stress causes you to do that' she reasoned. Her body almost always seemed to ache. She also couldnt believe how tired she was.

Ryan began to worry about her sister. What she was doing was unhealthy for her. He didn't want to put more pressure on her by telling her this, so he kept to himself.

What worried him the most was when he heard her talking on the phone to Kelsi. He heard everything, considering it was on speakerphone in her room, and she thought Ryan was asleep in his room.

"Kels. I have a problem."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I never told you the truth about what was wrong with me."

"But... You said it was your brother."

"Part of it was, but, the thing is... At the party... now I am only telling you because you kept my secret from Troy and Gabby, mind you. Well, at the party, When you and Gabby went to get something to drink, Troy asked what was wrong. He took me to his room, and I told him about Ry. Well, he kissed me." Kelsi gasped.

"NO!" she said.

"I pushed him away though, and reminded him of Gabby."

"Good girl."

"I know, but you know how I've been sick?"

"Yeah, bachaches, headaches, tiredness from the lack of sleep. You're just worried about your brother."

"I know. But what the secret is, that after I pushed Troy away the first time, I didn't push him away the second time."

"And that's got you upset? Kissing Troy? Twice?" Kelsi asked.

"No. I... Uh... We..." Kelsi understood.

"Oh! That's why you don't talk to Troy anymore."

"And now I have a bigger worry." Sharpay told her friend in confidence.

"What's that?"

"I've missed my period."

A/N: -gasp- did you see that coming? I did! -grin- Thats cause I wrote it :D.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : And onto another chapter, I'm just keep typin' lol... :D its 12.30 am, and i am totally wired from the xxl monstor i had earlier... they make me really hyper, and i was stuck in a car for three hours, looking for a rental house... so i kinda like... have my calf muscles twitching... :D my sister made me watch saw two... and i still feel like throwing up... bleh... so yes, reviews... btw, i didnt plan on sharpay telling kelsi... but it just happened.**

**xxAnnaxx - I am back. thanks for reviewing. :D **

**MeganAlyce15 - thanks.**

**ELM-Tree10 - alot of people are hoping he doesnt have Leukemia. but you are not going to find out until... i dont know when... :D **

**swimchickmp - no hard feelings. thanks for reading**

**crushie - it is hard to imagine Sharpay without Ryan, huh?**

**AtSundown22 - thanks for reading**

**Shoelace22 - Here ya go! **

**zashley 328 - lol... Updating... :D**

"I've missed my period." Sharpay told Kelsi. Both Kelsi and Ryan gasped. Ryan went straight back to his room.

"Are you sure you are not just late?" Kelsi asked. Sharpay told her that she didnt know, she was due for her period on the third, as on every other month, and she was five days late. Kelsi logged onto her computer, and looked up websites about being pregnant. After only a few minutes of silence, she spoke.

"Your body aches, and fatigue, they are all symptoms." Kelsi said, disbelieving. She could hear Sharpay crying from the other end of the telephone.

"You promise not to tell anyone about this?" Sharpay asked.

"I promise. I kept your first secret. I will keep this one too. You know I am here for you and for Ryan also." Kelsi said. She too now had started crying.

"Kelsi, it's time for you to go to bed." Sharpay heard in the background from the other line.

"Mom. This is an important call."

"What can be so important at midnight?"

"It's Sharpay, she is having a real bad time right now."

"Sharpay as in the girl that was giving you a hard time a few weeks ago?"

"Yes Sharpay, but we've become friends now, and something is wrong."

"Like what?" Sharpay listened intently as Kelsi thought of what to say.

"My brother." Sharpay told her. Kelsi sighed.

"Her brother. He has a real good chance of having Leukemia. And she is awfully upset. She has been crying and hasn't been eating, and hasn't been able to sleep for the past three weeks." Kelsi told her mom.

"Well okay, but make sure to be off the phone soon."

"Yeah, Mom."

"So, what am I going to do?" Sharpay asked.

"First of all, I suggest you tell Ryan."

"Okay, I will tell him tonight."

"You do that, and I will talk to you tomorrow at school."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night." Sharpay clicked the speaker button, and wiped her eyes. She walked to Ryan's room, and knocked.

"Come in." he said. He sounded sad. When she opened the door, he was sitting on his bed, as if he were waiting for something.

"I need to tell you something." Sharpay said, sitting next to him.

"I heard you talking to Kelsi." He told her. She burst out in tears again, but Ryan wrapped his arms around her. She kept crying about how she was so stupid, and that she knew better. Ryan couldn't get a word in edgewise, whether he wanted to or not.

"Come on, tomorrow, we'll call the doctor and make an appointment for you. If you are pregnant, we cannot have my neice or nephew miss out on all the proper care it's going to need. For now, you need to go to bed." Ryan carried his sister to her room, and tucked her into bed. His mind roved over everything that had happened. He fell asleep thinking about how his test results would turn out on the tenth.

The next morning, Sharpay woke up in a frazzle. Her body ached, she needed to throw up, she was hungry, and her brother was shaking her awake. He was already up and dressed in one of his bright silk shirts, and dress pants. Sharpay took a quick shower, and moussed her hair into some waves, and let it be. When she got downstairs, Ryan was on the telephone to an OB/GYN. He made the appointment for her, on the eleventh, at noon.

"Thanks." Sharpay said as they made their way out to the car.

"You are welcome, it was no big deal." He hugged her.

"You find out tomorrow." Sharpay told him as they were on their way to Starbucks. Ryan nodded, but said nothing on the subject. When they were inside the shop, they were again approached by Gabby and Troy.

"Hey you two." Gabby said, smiling. Sharpay almost wanted to rip that smug look off her face. She immediately regretted thinking that. It just made her angry.

"Hello Gabby." Ryan said. He nodded to Troy, who nodded back.

"You don't look so hot." Troy said to Sharpay, who was slightly pale.

"And what do you mean by that?" Sharpay asked, thinking that Troy had just tried to insult her. She took a step forward, while also glaring at him. Troy stepped back.

"All I meant was that you are pale." He explained. She took a step back when the barista set her drink on the counter. With one last glare, she took her coffee, and strode out of the building. Once at school, Sharpay was greeted by Zeke. He had been talking to her a lot more since he found out about Ryan. He always offered her some cookies he'd baked the night before, and offered an ear for her to talk to.

"Hey Sharpay." he said, handing her some peanut butter cookies. She opened the ziploc bag, and took a bite. Delicious as usual.

"These are great Zeke." She told him, taking another bite.

"Thank you." He smiled at her, which caused her to give a small smile back.

"Sharpay... Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What do you want to ask?" He looked timid.

"I was wondering if you- if you wanted to go to the movies with me this weekend?" he asked. As badly as Sharpay wanted to, she just couldn't bring herself to say yes. 'Who would ever want to date a pregnant chick?' she asked herself.

"I am sorry Zeke... Right now, it's just not a good time for me. Maybe some other time?" Zeke nodded, although Sharpay could tell he was feeling quite rejected. The bell rang, and they each went their seperate ways.

At lunch, it was Thursday, so it was the gang's turn to sit together. Sharpay kept her head down, and didn't talk to anyone, except Ryan, Kelsi, and Zeke. Nobody really bothered Sharpay to talk anymore, because they all thought she was still sulking over her brother. For the most part she was, but this added stress made it even worse. The rest of the day went without any incidents. After school, it was normal routine. Musical Rehearsal, Home, Dinner, Cleanup, Homework, and then socailizing time. During this time, Ryan and Sharpay sat on the couch and watched an hour of television, before they went to bed.

At the appointment the next day, the two were put into an exam room, where they were forced to wait for fifteen minutes. The two passed the time by looking at the brochures that lined the walls. There were some that gave information about quitting smoking, alcoholism, and other things, but the two that stuck out to Sharpay were the ones that told about Leukemia and Pregnancy. Kelsi had given them both a reassuring hug when the left the school. Kelsi supported both of them, and they both trusted her. She was sad that she couldn't accompany the two to the doctor's office, but she had to rehearse with Troy and Gabby after regular rehearsal.

"Mr. Evans." Dr. Hull said, as he came into the room. Sharpay spun to see the doctor. Ryan was sitting on the exam bed, and looked like his fate lay in the hands of the doctor in front of him. That of course was technically true. The doctor was going to tell him something that would change his life forever.

"Mr. Evans. After examining the results of your bone marrow, I have determined what you have." He paused and looked between Ryan and Sharpay.

"And?" Ryan asked.

"You have... Immune Thrombocytopenic Purpura." Dr. Hull said.

"English?" Sharpay blurted before she could stop herself.

"It is a blood disorder, that is caused by low platelets, and symptoms of it are similar to those of Leukemia. This is why I thought Mr. Evans had it. It made me almost certain he had it, because of your father's condition." he told the both of them.

"So, what is this blood disorder about?" Ryan asked.

"ITP is exactly what I said, you've had the flu recently have you not?" The doctor asked. Ryan nodded his head.

"Well, ITP ususally is caused by a virus that looks similar to a platelet, so the blood cells attack the virus. Only, when the virus is gone, the platelets are getting attacked, because the blood cells think that the platelets are the virus. This is what causes you to be low on them."

"And what do we do in order to stop this?" He asked.

"I recommend removing you're spleen, and giving you medication for this."

"What does removing my spleen acomplish?" he asked.

"The spleen destroys anti-body covered platelets. Removing the spleen will decrease the amount of platelets being destroyed, therefore hoping to reduce the symptoms of the disease, if not curing it altogether. The prednisone that we'd be starting you on, would also reduce the amount of platelets being destroyed."

"Okay. So when do you want to do the procedure?" Ryan asked.

"Whenever you can get an appointment." He said. They set up the appointment, and were free to go. Sharpay called Kelsi, and told her to meet them at their house, because they wanted to tell her the news in person. Kelsi didnt have a real good feeling about it, especially if they wanted to tell her in person. She complied anyway. Kelsi pulled into the Evans' drive, and knocked on the door. Sharpay answered, and brought her into the living room. She sat in the middle of the couch, with Sharpay on her left, and Ryan on her right.

"Kelsi, we wanted to tell you the results of the tests." Ryan said, Kelsi nodded.

"The doctor told him that he had a disease called ITP, which is totally cure-able." Sharpay told her. Her heart skipped a beat. She thought it had stopped altogether. After a moment of pure silence, she was able to react.

"Oh my gosh! Oh, my gosh! You're gonna be okay!" she nearly screamed. She wrapped her arms around Sharpay, and hugged her. She then hugged Ryan. What neither of the twins expected was for Kelsi to grab Ryan again, pull him towards her, and to kiss him. Not on the cheek either. A real kiss. A passionate one at that.

**A/N: -Gasp- ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : It's sunday, and its before church, so i dont know if i can get this out this morning. So everyone knows... i have not said anything about kelsi being with jason. In the movie, they were definately heading there... but it changed. :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter five so far... dcsprousegirl, crushie, Gabbriella Montez-Bolton, and Shoelace22. I guess nobody saw it coming, but everybody is glad he doesn't have leukemia. Me too. :D**

**And some more reviews since early this morning. yes, i took a long break from writing to go to church! **

**atsundown22 - thanks for reading, glad you like the story**

**hotsodagirl - i try hard to update quick. it takes like, three hours just to type one chapter, and thats if i know where i am heading the chapter :D**

**RocklifeDude - I like the supergasp... :D its great. thanks for reading**

**Turboman - same as i said to hotsodagirl, i try hard, and it takes a while to get a chapter. **

**xxannaxx - well, you will find out if she tells troy later. thats the whole point of a plot... is to wait and see... j/k... lol... :D just keep reading.**

**Just so ya'll Know, i wont be posting on Tuesday. I am going to eastern washington to visit one of my friends from school. i havent seen him since the all night party after graduation, so yeah... sorry about it, ill write it out on paper though :D **

"Oh my gosh! Oh, my gosh! You're gonna be okay!" she nearly screamed. She wrapped her arms around Sharpay, and hugged her. She then hugged Ryan. What neither of the twins expected was for Kelsi to grab Ryan again, pull him towards her, and to kiss him. Not on the cheek either. A real kiss. A passionate one at that.

Sharpay did not expect that. And from Ryan's expression, neither did he. Kelsi let go of Ryan, and adopted a timid look.

"Uh, I... Sorry," She stood up, "I am glad you're okay. Bye Sharpay." She waved to Sharpay, and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Kelsi." She turned around to face Ryan.

"Yeah?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Do you want to go with me to the movies tomorrow night?" he asked her. A smile crept onto her face, and she nodded. "I'll pick you up at seven then." her smile turned into a grin as she opened the door and exited the house. Sharpay leaned back on the couch.

"That... was..." Sharpay didn't know the right words to say. Ryan leaned back as well. He turned his head to his sister.

"Awesome." He smiled. She laughed, her brother was a total dork.

"You like her don't you?"

"Yeah, I have liked her since eighth grade. I felt really bad about doing that peice of hers the way we did for auditions though."

"Why did you not tell me?" Sharpay asked.

"You would have told me to put it where the sun doesn't shine." he laughed.

"Yeah, I probably would have."

"Come on, lets do homework, it's getting kinda late. We have you're doctor's appointment tomorrow at noon." The kitchen table was littered with papers and notebooks, and scratch paper, as the two worked on their Calculus, and Advanced Chemistry homework. Each were working on a diffrent one, and would let the other copy the work when they were done. After their homework was done, they hugged eachother goodnight, and went to their own rooms. Sharpay put on her pajama pants and a tank top, and slipped under the covers. she let her hand rest on her stomach. She didn't feel anything, but there was a good chance that someone was on the inside.

Sharpay had forgotten to set her alarm, but Ryan woke her up at 8. He was already dressed, and ready to go. Sharpay got into the shower, and after she got out, she took time to put her hair up. She didn't want the Doctor to think that she was as low as scum or anything. She wanted to impress him, by looking very... well, rich. She had on one of her usual outfits, but this time added the diamond necklace her father bought her for her sixteenth birthday, which was right before he died. She put on a ring her brother bought her for their seventeenth birthday too. She put on a crochet newsboy hat, and went downstairs to find her brother cooking breakfast.

"Hey brother."

"Hey sis." he kissed her cheek, and sat her down at the table.

"What's this?" She asked as he put sausage, bacon, ham, eggs (over easy), and toast on her plate.

"Breakfast for my sister, who needs to eat to nourish herself." Ryan said. Sharpay knew he was really doing it because the fact that she might actually be pregnant. She spent a while eating, because Ryan was determined to have her eat every last bite. She finished her breakfast at eleven o'clock, and they left the house, so they could make a pit stop at Starbucks on their way to the doctor.

"My ususal." Sharpay said to the barista that saw her each morning.

"You too?" she asked Ryan. He nodded. As they were waiting, they heard someone's voice, whom they had not been expecting.

"Why aren't you two in school today?" Troy asked. Sharpay turned warily to see Troy and Gabby. She mentally groaned. She did not want to face them today.

"We have some things we need to deal with." Ryan said.

"Like what?" Gabby asked.

"Stuff with our father's estate." Sharpay lied.

"I thought that had been all done a year ago." Troy pointed out. 'Dang, that boy is quick. I didn't think he was that smart.' Sharpay thought.

"Well, something just popped up, and we have to go deal with it now." Ryan said. The barista handed them their drinks.

"Why are you not at school?" Sharpay asked as a last thought.

"It's lunch." Gabby pointed out. Ryan looked at his rolex, which read 11:42 A.M.

"Okay, well we have to go, because our appointment is at noon." Ryan said, dragging Sharpay out of the shop. She had looked as though she were going to snap. They drove to the doctor's office. As they awaited the nurse to call them in, Sharpay used the restroom to empty her stomach of all its contents. She didn't know whether it was the nerves talking or if it was the baby talking back. If there was a baby, then it was probably the latter. She sat back down next to Ryan, who held her hand.

"Sharpay Evans." The nurse called from the door across the room. They stood up, and went into the exam room, much like the one Ryan found out he didn't have Leukemia in. The nurse was just barely older than eighteen. Tears welled up in Sharpay's eyes. 'I'm only 17. This cannot be happening. I cannot be pregnant.' She thought. The nurse was extremely nice to Sharpay, she probably felt sorry for her.

"I will need you to pee in this cup, and leave it on the counter in the bathroom." She said once she got Sharpay's information. She took the cup, and was lead to the restroom. She did the deed, and washed her hands four times before re-emerging. She sat in the exam room, holding Ryan's hand. After ten minutes of waiting, the doctor came in.

"Miss Evans." She said, solemnly. Sharpay squoze Ryan's hand, his knuckles turned white.

"Yes?" She asked.

"The test proves that you are pregnant." The doctor said. Sharpay started to cry. The doctor turned to Ryan.

"Are you the father of the child?" She asked. Sharpay looked at the woman as if she were stupid.

"No." Ryan said through gritted teeth. "I am Sharpay's brother." The doctor nodded.

"I want you to make another appointment with me in two weeks, and you will have your first ultrasound." She said. She guided them out to the front desk, and made an appointment for February 25th, a Saturday. Sharpay went to the car, and cried. She was pregnant, by Troy Bolton. Ryan drove her home, and carried her up to her bed. Ryan went back to his room, and could still hear her crying. He picked up the phone and dialed Kelsi.

Kelsi's phone rang. When she looked at it, Ryan and Sharpay's number. She answered frantically. "Hello?" she asked. It was Ryan. He had only said hello.

"Well?" She asked.

"She is." Kelsi gasped.

"How is she taking it?" She asked.

"Bad. That's all I can say. She has been crying since we got in the car. She's probably going to fall asleep from exhaustion soon. I can still hear her crying."

"Poor Sharpay. I will understand if you can't go to the movies tonight." Kelsi said, worried about her friend.

"No, we'll watch a movie, even if you have to come over here to watch a movie." Kelsi smiled to herself. He really wanted to go on a date with her.

"Well, we will see. Maybe we should rent one, so that if Sharpay needs anything, we will be right there." Ryan smiled.

"Yeah, whatever movie you want to get, rent it, and I will pay you back. Also get anything from a store that you'd like to eat. I will pay you back."

"Okay, we can do that."

"Well, I am going to go check on my sister, so, come over whenever, and let yourself in." Ryan told her.

"I'll be over at about six." She said, wanting to give Ryan time to get ready. Just in case he needed to clean up the house or whatever.

"Okay, I will talk to you later." Ryan said.

"See ya in a few." They both hung up. Ryan looked at himself in the mirror, and grabbed some clothes to change into when he got out of the shower. He dropped them in the bathroom, and went to go see if Sharpay needed anything.

"Hey sis." He said. Her crying had subsided, somewhat. "Do you need anything?" he asked her.

"No, I am okay."

"Well, Kelsi and I are going to watch a movie, but we are gonna watch it here. So if you need anything, we will be downstairs."

"Okay. Well, go primp. Look sexy for Kels." Sharpay smiled. Ryan kissed her on the forehead, and went to take a shower. After the shower, he put on a pair of baggy carpenter jeans, and a black wife beater. He put some of Sharpay's gel in his hair, and spiked it. He found the cologne that his sister had given him on. It was Gravity by Coty. Then, he checked the living room, and made sure that there was no garbage around. It was spotless as usual. Sharpay and Ryan never liked a dirty house. They would be considered clean freaks to some.

Kelsi hung up the phone, and hurried to get ready. She showered, put on a tank top, and a pair of capri jeans. She straightened her hair, and grabbed her wallet off the dresser.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." she said as she reached the front door.

"Where are you going honey?" Mrs. Neilson asked.

"I am going on a date."

"With who?"

"Ryan Evans."

"Ryan Evans as in the boy who was giving you a bad time a while back?" Her father asked.

"Yes, but after he had the Leukemia scare, he changed, and he asked me out on a date." Kelsi said, rolling her eyes.

"Leukemia scare? You mean that boy you told me about?"

"Yes mother. I have to go now, it's five, and i need to stop at blockbuster video before i go over to his house."

"His house?" her father asked.

"Yes, his sister is really sick, so we couldn't go to the theater, so he is having me stop and get the movie from the store, and he said he would pay me back."

"Okay, you have a great time."

"Bye mom." She ran out to her car, and stopped at the video store. She rented 'The Hangmans Curse'. Nothing like a scary spider movie. It would just give her more reason to get closer to Ryan. She grabbed some popcorn, and paid for the movie.

Ryan was pacing around in the Kitchen when the doorbell rang. He was excited that he had asked a girl out, let alone, she said yes. He rushed to the front door, but thought he was being to quick. After a moment, he slowly opened the door. His breath caught when he saw Kelsi. She had on a pink tank top, and some jean capris. She wasn't wearing glasses, instead she had in contacts.

"Kelsi, you look great." He told her. When Kelsi saw Ryan, she almost fell over dead. She thought he looked totally dead sexy. She smiled at him.

"You look great too." She said. He ushered her into the house.

"So what movie did you get?" he asked. She held up the movie. "Good choice." He put it into the dvd player, and as the trailers were playing, he handed her a ten, to pay back for the movie.

"Do you want to go upstairs and say hi to Sharpay. I think she was awake when I walked past her room earlier." She nodded, and they went up to say hi. They knocked on the door, and Sharpay told them to enter.

"Hey Kels. You look good." She said. They talked for a few minutes, before Kelsi asked a question that had been floating through her mind for a while.

"Are you going to tell Troy?" She asked.

**A/N : And that is the end. Of this chapter at least :D... and one last reviewer before i post this chapter... also sorry that it took such a long time to get out. We had some things going on tonight... so yeah... :( talk to ya'll later... **

**ELM-Tree10 - You give a nice boost of confidence. Why do you think the name of this story is One Wrong Choice. It's about the consequences of that choice. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So yeah, only one chapter today, I am extremely sorry about that. I was babysitting all day, and when I got the time, the power was out at my dad's. I am back at my house, aka, grandma's… and I am putting up this one last chapter before I go to bed. NO UPDATES TOMORROW! I am going to eastern washington to see my friend. Sorry about that… reviews…**

Theferretmenace - I am glad you like it… I like getting such a good comment from someone who I think writes really well… thanks for reading RocklifeDude - I don't know, I think Troy just got a little… too… in the moment, and yeah… :D Zashley 358 - How are they gonna react? Well, you might find out in this chapter… :D Gabriella Montez-Bolton - I don't know if you will find out in this chapter. ILoVeZaCeFrOn - well.. you will find out what she does in this chapter… but will her choice stay the same? Maybe it will, maybe it wont. I have a good idea where I want to have this story go, but then, im not entirely sure that I want it to go there. L I need to figure it out by then… :D Thanks for reading…  
Crushie - well, you get to see him… read him in this chapter, dressed for performing.. lol Shoelace22 - Thanks Sylvia (Angeldreams14) - I love you too sister. Glad you like it, and I am sorry about Monkey… You can visit him whenever you come over now -hugs- XxAnnaxx - this story is mostly Sharpay-centric with some Ryan/Kelsi, and Troy/Gabby. There is another pairing later in the story that you will find out… LATER! Muah haha… like, a lot later… :D OHHHHHH! MAJOR STORY IDEA! YAY! Thanks! Lol NotEnoughFuffy - Thanks

"Are you going to tell Troy?" Kelsi asked. Sharpay looked down at her lap, in thought. She had only given it a little bit of thought so far.

"No." She told Kelsi. She picked up her crochet newsboy hat, and put her fingers through the holes.

"What? Why not?" She asked. Sharpay got defensive.

"Because! If he knows I am pregnant, then he will tell Gabriella, and then Gabriella will hate my guts, until the end of time! Troy Bolton is not going to find out! Gabriella Montez is not going to find out! Nobody but you, Ryan, The nurse at the doctor's office, the OB/GYN, and I are going to know I am pregnant!" She yelled. Kelsi took a step back.

"I got it! Tell anyone, and I'm dead meat! Man, I was just asking if you were going to tell him." She said. After waiting a moment, she turned and left the room.

"Nice Sis." Ryan said.

"What?"

"You just yelled at my date." He told her. She fell back on her pillows, and put the hat on her face.

"Sorry Brother, I just, am really upset right now."

"It's okay, but, you need to stop stressing. It's not good for your baby." Sharpay started crying. Ryan kissed his sister's forehead. He went downstairs, where Kelsi was looking at the mantle. She was stopped at a picture of Ryan, Sharpay, and their dad.

It was taken on the front porch. The twins were about fifteen years old. They were dressed in their costumes for that year's musical. Ryan approached Kelsi.

"That was taken the day before we found out he had Leukemia." Ryan told her. She looked at him, the picture, then at him again.

"You and Sharpay are really brave." Kelsi told him. Ryan lifted an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"You were sixteen when your dad died, and now, you've got ITP, you both are at the top of the class in school, aside Gabriella and Taylor… You and Sharpay have managed a 'grownup life' while also battling the normal teenager stuff." Kelsi said. Ryan pondered it. They did have a routine that let everything work out.

"Thanks." Ryan said.

"Let's get to that movie." Kelsi said. They sat on the couch, and put their feet on the coffee table. Ryan had the remote in his hand, and when Kelsi was comfortable next to him, he pressed play. When it got scary, Kelsi scooted closer to Ryan. And as it got even scarier, she was pressed up next to him. She was actually scared. Then all of a sudden, the girl on the television screamed and jumped. Kelsi screamed, jumped, and buried her head in Ryan's shirt. He put his arms around her, so she looked back at the television again. When she saw all the spiders, she covered her eyes. Ryan enjoyed the movie, and Kelsi's reactions. He thought it was funny that she had been the one to chose this movie.

When it was over, they stayed in the same place, and watched some television. He remembered all of a sudden, he needed to write down Sharpay's doctor's appointment.

"I've got to get up." He told Kelsi. She leaned forward, and he stoodup. He went to his dad's office, and looked at the schedule book. His sister's appointment was the same day as the musical. They would be cutting it close for the matinee show, but they had to go to that appointment. His surgery was the following Monday. He went back to the living room, and sat down.

"I have my surgery on the 27th." He told Kelsi.

"I will be there… if you want me to." She said.

"I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents. You also shouldn't miss school because of me."

"I don't care. I want to be there."

"Well, if you are to determined to be there, then I cannot stop you." Kelsi smiled. Ryan felt a familiar feeling, starting in his cheekbones, then to the nose. He pushed Kelsi off him quickly, and rushed into the downstairs bathroom. He made it just in time for blood to start dripping into the sink. Kelsi, who didn't know what was going on, felt rejected. She walked in the direction Ryan had went. She found him, holding tiolet paper to his nose.

"Are you okay?" He looked up at the mirror to see Kelsi. He nodded. Ten minutes, and a whole roll of toilet paper later, Ryan was finished. He cleaned up the blood from the sink. He was looking considerably whiter than normal.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've been having these for a while, so I am kinda used to them. I am just a little more tired that usual. Lets go watch some more television." He said, they walked back out to the couch, and Kelsi sat next to him, as she did before the movie started. Ryan put his arm around her, so she got closer.

Without knowing it, she fell asleep. Ryan was having a pleasant time just watching her sleep. He thought she looked cute. An hour went by as she slept, in which Ryan didn't pay attention, he just held her to him, and tried to move as little as possible. When she woke up, she sat up quickly.

"What time is it?" She asked. Ryan snapped out of his little trance, and looked at his watch.

"11:30." Ryan replied. She wiped her eyes.

"I have got to get home. I don't want to get in trouble. My parents always let me stay out as long as I want to be, but if I stay out too late, they wait up for me, and then interrogate me the next morning, or that night even. Then they yell at me for being out so long." Kelsi said. Her eyes were foggy, so she couldn't really see.

"I cannot really see anything." She said.

"Here, come outside, and that ought to work." They walked to the front door, and outside.

"I had a good time tonight." Kelsi said, looking up into his eyes.

"I had a great time also. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go out on another date tomorrow night." He said. She smiled at him.

"That would be great." She smiled.

"And if you're interested, Sharpay and I are going to church in the morning."

"Which one?"

"Assembly of God." She nodded.

"Okay, I will try to make it." She smiled. The two walked to her car. The frigid air made Kelsi shiver. Ryan hugged her to warm her up. He held onto her, and was reluctant to let her go.

"Good night." Kelsi told him. He kissed her. It wasn't like the last time where she kissed him. He kissed her. She felt like she was prancing on cloud nine. Kelsi wanted to do the happy dance, you know the really cute one that the six year old little girls do? Yeah, that one.

"Good night Kelsi." Ryan said. Kelsi got in her car and drove away. Ryan walked back into his house, set the burgler alarm, and walked upstairs.

Sharpay woke up to a loud thud. She got out of bed, and into the hallway, where her brother was laying face down in the hallway.

"Ryan!" She yelled.

**A/N: Now all of you remember, there will be no updates tomorrow. If I get a move on, then maybe I will be able to put up extra chapters on Wednesday, but I don't know. I probably will be hanging out with Levi rather than writing… plus I am the only one with a drivers license, so I cant write while going down the road… sorry… on Thursday, I will work on the story really hard, maybe build up chapters so that I can put up two a day for a few days… work ahead, you know :D Thanks for being patient.. bye bye**

AMBER 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So yeah, thanks for being patient, and I am sorry I didn't get this out earlier, I was running around all day taking my sister to appointments, shopping with my grandmother, buying parts for my mother's car, returning wrong parts, getting new parts… and then I had youth group, and I was at the youth pastors house until 11.40… so yeah… onto the reviews

Sylvia – You just have to wait like everyone else. :D

Crushie – You will find out soon.

Hotsodagirl – thanks for understanding.

Gabriella Montez-Bolton – you just have to find out now won't you? Lol

ILoVeZaCeFrOn – I didn't watch it the other night, but I watched it today… technically yesterday… with it being after midnight and all that.

Shoelace 22 – here ya go

xxAnnaxx – Sharpay-centric is cool… and by the way, thanks for the idea you gave me the other day… it will be the plotline later, when they start their senior year.

Oh, yeah… I forgot what I was gonna say… lol

"Ryan!" Sharpay yelled. She kneeled beside him, and rolled him over. After shaking him a few moments, he started to wake up. Tears had fallen and had splashed his face.

"Sharpay?" Ryan asked. "What happened?"

"I uh, do not know. I heard a thud, and you were lying facedown on the floor." Ryan slowly sat up. His head was spinning.

"I was lightheaded I think, as I was walking up the stairs. And I guess I passed out." He was holding his head, trying to tame the spin.

"Did you take your prednisone today?" Sharpay asked. He smiled and gave a guilty chuckle.

"Ryan!" She admonished.

"Sorry sis. I will take it in the morning, okay?"

"Okay well, let me help you to your room." She helped him up, and they hobbled down the hall. She put him on his bed, and hugged him. Sharpay left the room, and closed the door behind her. His reason was probably that he didn't want to miss out on any time with Kelsi. Sharpay thought they made a cute couple. As Sharpay walked back to her room, she subconsciously put her hand on her stomach. She made a pit stop at the restroom before getting to her room. She had to pee a lot lately.

She went to bed, and spent half an hour thinking about what she was going to do when her stomach got big. She fell asleep before coming to any conclusion.

The next morning, Sharpay got up at seven a.m. She took a shower then went back to her room. She blow dried her hair, and put the top half into a barrette. She curled the rest of her hair, and brought out her outfit.

She was going to wear a pink wool skirt with a matching jacket. Under the jacket she would wear a pink silky tank top. This was the same outfit she was wearing when she met Gabriella. She put on one of her twenty-five pairs of high heels, and went downstairs. She poured some cereal, and munched on it for a few minutes before she had to go throw up. She came back, and finished her cereal. Ryan came downstairs not long after, dressed in slacks and a blue silk shirt with a tie. He also got some cereal, and sat down to eat.

"We have to leave soon." Ryan told Sharpay, looking at his watch. After they both finished, they grabbed their bibles, and got into their car. At church, the youth pastor, Janeal, greeted them.

"Hey you two!" she exclaimed. She hugged each of them, and they went into the Sunday school classroom.

"Hey Sharpay, hey Ryan." The other teens said. They each told everyone hi. The two found a seat and sat down. A few moments later, some other kids stopped their chatter. Ryan looked up to see Kelsi. He smiled.

"Hey Kelsi." He said. He stood up, and hugged her. They sat down, and underneath the table, the two intertwined fingers.

"No PDA." Sharpay jokingly whispered to Ryan, who chuckled.

"There is no PD, just A." Sharpay laughed. After Sunday school was over, they went into the sanctuary. Ryan told Kelsi where they'd be sitting once worship was over. Kelsi went to that spot, in the second pew, smack dab in the middle. She followed the two with her eyes. Janeal was on the stage, at the piano. Ryan went up near her, and picked up a microphone. Sharpay followed suit. There were two other guys onstage, one with a bass guitar, and a microphone, and the other guy had an acoustic guitar. They lead in worship, and Kelsi sang along. Whenever she looked at Ryan, he caught her eye and smiled.

Sharpay was so into singing, it looked as if she totally forgot she was pregnant. After worship, the worship team left the stage and sat in their seats. As the pastor lead the church in prayer, everyone had to hold hands. The three of them held each other's hands in a mini-circle.

After the service was over, Sharpay and Ryan got their things ready.

"Can we invite Kelsi along with us to lunch?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I don't have anything against it." Sharpay replied.

"Kels." Ryan said.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Do you want to go to lunch with Sharpay and me?" she smiled.

"Yeah. I think that would be fun. Where are we going to go?"

"I think we are going to go to Casa Ramos today." Sharpay answered. They all got into their vehicles and drove to the nearest Casa Ramos. When they were seated, they conversed mostly about school, and how ready they'd be for the musical.

"You did an excellent job on writing it." Sharpay told her.

"Thanks, I put a lot of work into it."

"I'm sorry Ryan and I changed your song."

"I'm not mad anymore, but at the time I was."

"I feel bad about it now." She confessed.

"Well, it's the past. Can't change it now."

"Well, in any case, I think Troy and Gabby are going to do a great job as Minnie and Arnold." Ryan said.

"Maybe I should actually start talking to them again, so they aren't suspicious."

"They think right now that you are busy with worrying and getting ready for Ryan's surgery." Kelsi told them.

"Okay, I will slowly ease up, then after the surgery, I will act all normal again I guess." As much as she wanted to ignore Troy and Gabriella for the rest of their lives, she couldn't for the possibility of Troy finding out.

After eating, the three of them went outside.

"Are you and Kelsi going to go watch a movie at the Cinema tonight?" Sharpay asked.

"If it's okay with you." Ryan replied.

"Yeah, if you and Kelsi go in her car, I can go home. I need to do laundry."

"It's fine if we take my car." Kelsi said to Ryan. He hugged his sister goodbye, and got into the passenger seat of Kelsi's car.

Sharpay got into her and Ryan's car, and drove home. She went inside, and headed straight for the laundry room, where she started water. The clothes were already separated from whites and colors, so she took a load of colors first. She added color-safe bleach, then added clothes. When they were washing, Sharpay went to sweep the kitchen, and the upstairs, which had hardwood floors. After she was finished, she changed the load. Next was the final load of colors. She then vacuumed the carpets.

She did the whites when the washer was yet again finished. She took the feather duster, and started dusting the house.

When she finished dusting, she got out the Windex, and cleaned all the windows. Ryan normally helped with the Sunday cleaning, but she was more than happy to do it by herself if her brother was on a date. Once all the clothes were done, Sharpay folded them, and took them to her and her brother's rooms.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Kelsi went to the theater, and picked a movie that both of them could agree on. They got their popcorn, and found some good seats. The two of them put up the arm rest that was between them. They snuggled up to each other, and were very comfortable. After the movie was over, they took their sweet time leaving the theater. Once they were outside, they got into Kelsi's car.

"So, that was a good date." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, it was fun." Ryan replied. Kelsi started the car, and headed toward Ryan's house as they talked about the movie. When Kelsi pulled into the driveway, she put it in park, and shut off the car.

"I had a lot of fun today." Kelsi told him.

"Yeah, so did I." He said. They talked for a few more minutes, before Ryan told her that he needed to get inside, and help his sister do Sunday cleaning.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow at school." She said. His only response was to kiss her cheek, then to kiss her on the lips. After a few minutes, Ryan opened is door, and exited the vehicle. Kelsi didn't start the car and leave until Ryan was inside his house.

"Sharpay, I am home." Ryan said when he walked in the door. He heard his sister shout from inside the kitchen.

"Hey Sis." He said, hugging her.

"How was your date?" She asked.

"Wonderful."

A/N : Okay, that's it for today. Sorry again for the delay… I was playing taxi all day today, so yeah, I am really tired, so ill talk to ya'll laters, bye bye…

AMBER


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So yeah, I am really hoping to catch up on chapters. If I had been putting out two chapters a day since I started this chapter, I should have 14 chapters at the end of today. But I don't, but I will try as hard as I can. It is hard typing up a chapter, especially if you have writer's block. Or if you need some info off the Internet, and you have no access to it. Once I get dialed up, I will add the reviews. :D

XxAnnaxx – You gave me an idea when I was replying to you, after you said you were wondering about the pairings, then I said that there was another pairing later in the story, and that gave me a huge idea. :D so yeah… Thanks.

Shoelace22 – Thanks.

Angeldreams14 – yeah you know I write fast, but then I got things to run around and do. Like, I had to go take lugnuts off an aspire at I-5 today. I was jumping on the tire iron… it was fun :D.

Sharpay was glad to hear that her brother's date went well. Ryan went to scout out any more jobs that needed to be done around the house, while Sharpay started to make dinner. He came back fifteen minutes later.

"You finished without me?" he asked. His bottom lip stuck out like a little kid.

"No puppy dog pouting. And yes, I did all the work, because I was bored. And you took such a long time on your date, I thought you two'd eloped to Europe." Sharpay joked.

"Thanks." He laughed.

"If you want to help with dinner, I'd be grateful." He grabbed a knife, and started chopping lettuce and tomatoes. Sharpay put the hamburger in a pan, and started to cook it. When it was done, she added the taco seasoning, and stirred it up. Ryan had went onto Onions and Olives, and then had put the refried beans in a pan, and started to warm them. Sharpay took out the tortillas and a large round pan, while Ryan got out the Sour Cream, and stirred it up. They each helped themselves to a burrito.

"Are you on a Mexican food diet now?" Ryan asked Sharpay.

"I don't know, it just sounded good." After dinner, the two of them went into the living room, and bought a movie off pay-per-view. They set the VCR up to record, and recorded the movie. When it was over, the clock said it was 8:47. They said goodnight to each other, and went to their rooms. Sharpay changed into her nightclothes, and logged onto the Internet. She was checking her myspace when an IM popped up.

SmartyPantsGabby: Hi Sharpay.

HighSchoolPrincess: Hi Gabby.

SmartyPantsGabby: How are you?

HighSchoolPrincess: I am good, just a little tired. I've been cleaning most of today.

SmartyPantsGabby: That's great. My mom didn't wake me up until noon, and Troy came over and we watched a movie.  
HighSchoolPrincess: Sounds fun. I hope you had a good time.

SmartyPantsGabby: I did. Do you and Ryan want to do a rehearsal with Troy, Kelsi, and me?

HighSchoolPrincess: That would be okay. When do you want to do it?

SmartyPantsGabby: Tomorrow after regular rehearsal. Maybe all week if possible.

HighSchoolPrincess: Okay, I'll let you know at school tomorrow, because Ryan already went to bed.

SmartyPantsGabby: Okay. Come by the Decathlon table at lunch tomorrow to let me know.

HighSchoolPrincess: Okay, I will talk to you then. I need some sleep, so I will talk to ya tomorrow.

SmartyPantsGabby: Okay, goodnight.

HighSchoolPrincess has logged out.

Sharpay read her emails and then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. While she was brushing, she heard 'Bop to the Top' playing in Ryan's room. She finished brushing her teeth, and knocked on her brother's bedroom door.

"Come in." He said, she slowly opened the door, and saw him doing the dance routine from callbacks.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"I have a lot of energy. I think you put crack in those burritos." Ryan joked. Sharpay started laughing. She pressed the back button on the CD player, which restarted the song.

"Hey!" Ryan said. Sharpay stood at the opposite side of the room. When Ryan missed his entrance, Sharpay didn't. Ryan didn't know what she was doing. Once she started her part, he caught on, and they danced together.

"Yeah we're gonna, bop bop bop, bop to the top, slip and slide, and ride that rhythm." She sang along with the music. When the song was over, they were both breathing hard.

"Wow, that was fun." Sharpay said.

"Yeah it was. But you're out of shape." It was true; Kelsi's musical didn't have that quick dancing or anything, so Sharpay wasn't used to the fast routines any more.

"We should go back to dance classes." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, and it would also provide you with the proper exercise you need to keep that baby healthy." Ryan told her.

"Yeah, last thing I need is a chubby baby." Ryan laughed. Sharpay didn't have anything against chubby babies, but she didn't want hers to be one. She especially didn't want to give birth to one.

"I am pretty sure that our budget will allow us to go back to dance class." Ryan said.

"I love dancing!" Sharpay exclaimed. They both laughed.

"Well, we've got school tomorrow, so you should get to bed. Goodnight." Sharpay said. She left the room, and went back to her room. She sat at the vanity, and brushed her hair. When she was finished, she got into her bed, and pressed play on her stereo, which played soft classical music.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the morning, Sharpay woke up, and found some club crackers sitting on her bedside table. She loved club crackers, so she ate a few before she got out of bed. When she got up, she grabbed her robe, and went to the bathroom, for a shower. When she was finished, she went back to her room, and put on a pair of Capri pants, and a tank top, it was blue, and was much like the tank top Kelsi had worn to the callbacks. She left her hair down, but she brushed it out, and blow-dried it a lot. When she went down stairs, Ryan had cooked eggs, and bacon. The smell made her run to the bathroom.

"Sharpay, are you okay?" Ryan asked, following her into the bathroom. She wiped her mouth with some toilet paper, and grabbed a toothbrush.

"The smell of the eggs made me sick." She told him.

"I take that as you don't want to eat breakfast." He said as she shoved the brush in her mouth. She shook her head no. Ryan went back to the kitchen, and put his sister's breakfast in the garbage disposal and turned it on. He washed the dishes while his sister cleaned herself up. When they were finished, they went to the car, and headed for Starbucks.

When they got to school, they each went to their first class. Before the bell rang, Zeke approached Sharpay, and handed her a ziplock back with two fresh snicker doodle cookies in it.

"Hey Sharpay." He said.

"Hello Zeke, good to see you." She smiled. She took a bite of the cookie, which didn't taste all that good to her. She was still nauseous from the breakfast.

"Thank you Zeke, these are absolutely delicious." She smiled. She hugged Zeke, and expected him to go to his seat, but he didn't.

"Sharpay. I was wondering if you would go to the movies with me tonight?" He asked hopefully. Sharpay put the cookies in her book bag.

"Zeke, I'm sorry, but I already told you. I don't really want to have a boyfriend right now. But if anything changes, I will certainly come talk to you, okay?" She said. He nodded, and finally went to his seat. She felt bad turning him down so many times, but she didn't need anyone else to find out she was pregnant. Especially since he played basketball with Troy. During class, Sharpay remembered what Gabby had asked.

"Ryan." She whispered. He looked up at her.

"Gabby wants to know if we will do a rehearsal with her Troy, and Kelsi." He cocked his eyebrow.

"Are you okay with it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can't act all weird around her anymore, or she will begin to suspect something. Remember?"

"Well, I guess we have an extra rehearsal." Ryan smiled.

At lunch, Sharpay sat at the Drama table, and ate a salad, with tomatoes, cheese, and sunflower seeds on it. She had it drenched in Ranch dressing too. After she finished, she walked down the stairs and over to the Decathlon table. Gabby looked up just as Sharpay reached the table.

"Hey Sharpay." She smiled. Sharpay smiled back.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that Ryan and I will do the rehearsal." She said. Gabby nodded her head, and Sharpay went back to her table up on the Mezzanine. Troy saw Sharpay talking to his Girlfriend, and got worried. He went over to Gabby and asked her what that was about.

"Her and Ryan are rehearsing with us today after the first rehearsal. Why?" Gabby replied.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering." Troy was really worried that Sharpay was going to say something to Gabby about what they did. I had been nearly a month before, but he still was really worried.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The whole week at school, Sharpay started to talk to Gabby a little more and a little more each day. Each day after Mrs. Darbus' rehearsal, the five of them had their own rehearsal. Talking to Troy was harder than Sharpay had thought it would be. She didn't really want to talk to him at all. By the end of the week, Ryan had gotten themselves back into their Advanced Dance class. On Saturday, they attended their first lesson since six months before.

"Sharpay! Ryan!" The teacher, Jennifer, shouted. She came and hugged each of them.

"Hey Jen." Sharpay said.

"Where've you guys been? You disappeared for six months." She asked.

"Sorry, we had a problem with money, and this happened to be one thing that wasn't necessary for our survival." Ryan told her. She understood, and started the class. Afterwards, Jen came by and told the both of them how good they were doing for having been out of class for such a long time.

Sunday was about the same as the Sunday before, except Kelsi and Ryan cleaned, and let Sharpay sleep, because the cleaning fluids and the laundry soap were making her nauseous.

The next week at school, Mrs. Darbus became more uptight as the opening night of the show drew closer. Rehearsals were harder than ever, and so did the exclusive rehearsals.

"I cannot believe I keep getting that line wrong!" Sharpay yelled when she messed up for the forth time in a row. She slammed her palm down on the top of the piano, only hurting herself.

"Ow." She muttered. She was having a mood swing, and in ten minutes, she would be perfectly fine.

"What is wrong?" Troy asked.

"Nothing." Sharpay said.

"You were in a perfectly happy mood five minutes ago." He pointed out. Sharpay started to panic, and Kelsi could sense it too.

"Troy, don't ever attempt to understand the female mind. If you don't know about a certain friend that comes to visit every woman every month, then you need to go back to middle school." Kelsi told him, sounding very serious.

"Yeah, what she said." Sharpay laughed. Although, all she wanted to do was rip out Troy's heart, stomp on it, spit on it, stomp on it again, and shove it down his throat. Ryan and Gabby just stood back and watched this conversation with extreme amusement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On Saturday, February 25th, Sharpay woke up at seven in the morning. She got ready for her doctor's appointment. She also stocked the car with all the stuff she was going to need for the Musical, all her costumes, and everything. At 12:30, her and Ryan got into the car, and went to her doctor's appointment.

Once they were in the little exam room, the doctor put a 'Doppler' on Sharpay's stomach. From the tiny speaker, they could hear a quick heartbeat.

"Is that the baby's?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep." She said. Sharpay smiled at her brother. The woman put some jelly stuff on Sharpay's stomach, which was really cold. It was smeared around, and the doctor put the ultrasound thing on her stomach, and they looked at the television screen. The doctor pointed out the baby. It was still really small, but it was a baby.

"Your uterus is about the size of an orange right now." The doctor told them.

"Wow, that's not very big." Sharpay exclaimed.

"No it's not." She replied. The doctor asked when her last menstrual period began.

"January third." Sharpay said, embarrassed to have said that in front of her brother, but he didn't seem like it fazed him at all. The doctor looked at the calendar.

"You are almost nine weeks pregnant right now." She pointed out.

"Do you have an idea about when she will start showing?" Ryan asked. The doctor looked at the calendar again.

"Beginning of June I would guess." Sharpay sighed with relief. She would start showing right as school let out for the summer. The doctor kept looking at the calendar, and turned around a minute later.

"Your due date is October 10th." She said.

"October 10th?" Sharpay asked. The doctor nodded.

"But… I have to have this baby before that. Before school starts! I cannot have Troy knowing I had a baby." She said frantically.

"Troy?" the doctor asked.

"The father." Ryan explained.

"I think you should tell the father." Dr. Emerson said.

"You do not understand. He is the basketball star of the school. His dad is the coach, and his girlfriend is the lead in the school musical. Nobody can know about this baby."

"Okay, well, I don't know what to tell you. I might suggest home school if you cannot attend public school while you are pregnant." She said.

"That is a good idea." Sharpay said.

"Okay, well, I think we are done for today. Come back on March 25th for your monthly checkup, and we will discuss things more then. Just make sure you get plenty of fluids, and exercise. No smoking, drinking, or doing drugs. Also, I do not want you to dye your hair, have any chemical treatments done." The doctor saw Sharpay's perfectly manicured hands.

"That means no manicures either." Sharpay gasped.

"What? I cannot do that." She said. The doctor shrugged and told her sorry.

"You can always just have them painted, just no chemicals, unless you want this baby coming out looking like a sea monkey." Sharpay crossed her arms like a stubborn little kid.

"Fine." She said. Ryan and Sharpay left the doctor's office, and went straight for the school. The matinee show started in less than an hour, and they needed to get ready. When they arrived, Sharpay went into her area of the dressing room that was for all the supporting role cast members. The two leads both had their own rooms. When she walked past Troy's room, he yanked her inside.

"Watch it you mongrel." She said.

"I need to talk to you." Troy said.

"About what? Out with it!" She said, as she was putting in earrings. She looked around her while waiting for his answer.

"About what happened at the party." He said.

"I am not talking about that. You are lucky I am even talking to you right now, or have been for the past two weeks. If I really wanted to, I could ruin your life by telling Gabriella exactly what happened between you and I. So if you don't mind, I have to get ready for a musical." Sharpay said quietly. She ripped open the door, and found Gabriella standing on the other side, about ready to knock.

A/N: ooooohhhhhhhhhhh,……. :D Did you see that one coming? Neither did I until about five minutes ago! Lol… Okay, so my friends keep laughing at me, because normally, I get jokes and every thing, and I get them comebacks right out, I just whip them out and everything, but now my friends are laughing at me for this…

**I went to see Pirates of the Caribbean 2, and there is a part where two guys are rowing to shore, and they've got a dog with them… the dog jumps in the water all of a sudden, and so one guy says "I wonder what's gotten into the pooch." So the other guy says, "I don't know, maybe he saw a cat fish." The second guy starts laughing, and the first guy sits there for ten seconds, and starts laughing… im still sitting there, not laughing cause I don't understand. Then finally my friend is all like, "dog…. Cat fish… dog… cat fish…" and I finally understood. :D**

**Can you believe it… :D I think its kinda funny… :D **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So is being a royal…. Bleepity bleep bleep… because it wont let me do anything on there, and I guess a lot of people are having problems, because when I went to report the problem, it said there were too many connections… so yeah, I just decided to keep typing… but anyway…

XxAnnaxx – cruel you say? Cruel? Lol… yeah, I guess it was huh… lol…

"I am not talking about that. You are lucky I am even talking to you right now, or have been for the past two weeks. If I really wanted to, I could ruin your life by telling Gabriella exactly what happened between you and I. So if you don't mind, I have to get ready for a musical." Sharpay said quietly. She ripped open the door, and found Gabriella standing on the other side, about ready to knock. Sharpay froze.

"Oh, hey Gabriella… Did you by chance hear anything from this side of the door?" she asked. Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"No. Why? And why were you in there with Troy?"

"I was just wondering… because… ahh… Your birthday is coming up soon isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, and what does that have to do with you being in Troy's dressing room?" She asked, slightly angry.

"It has everything to do with me being in here. That is because Troy got you a gift for your birthday, and he was asking me if you would like it." Sharpay lied. She felt bad for lying to her, but she had no choice.

"Oh." She said. She blushed.

"Well, I am going to go finish getting ready." She told them, and she gently pushed Gabby in the room with Troy and closed the door. She sighed, and turned to find Kelsi looking at her.

"Nice." Kelsi said. Sharpay shook her head, and went to finish getting ready.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The show went great. Although Sharpay wanted to kill Troy, all five of them went out to eat, along with Zeke. They were going to eat at Denny's before the night show. All of them were chattering away when the food showed up. The waitress set down a cheeseburger in front of Sharpay.

"Ohh, I think I am going to be sick." Sharpay said. She nudged Zeke, who was on the end. He got up, and she ran to the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong with her?" Gabriella asked. Ryan scrambled for an excuse.

"Well, she um, gets really nervous with doing shows. And I am surprised she hasn't already gotten sick."

"That is normal?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. It is." Ryan said. Sharpay came back a few minutes later.

"Are you okay?" Zeke asked Sharpay when she got back.

"Yeah, the shows make me really nervous." She said. Her and Ryan had already rehearsed that line a million times before. She ate her food, while three people stared at her, wondering how she could even eat after she threw up. After they ate, they went back to the school to get ready for the second show.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On Monday morning, Ryan had to be at the surgical wing of the hospital at 6 in the morning. Sharpay got up at 5:15, and put on a pair of shorts, and a tank top, and put her hair into a ponytail. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and they were ready to leave by 5:30. Kelsi met them at the hospital at 6. The doctor let Sharpay in to help Ryan with the pre-op stuff. When the anesthesiologist gave Ryan the anesthesia, Ryan was extremely loopy. They took him off to surgery, and Sharpay went back out to the waiting room, and sat with Kelsi.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, it's Ryan. Do you really think that he wouldn't be okay?" Kelsi chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right." After another two hours, the doctor came out.

"Mr. Evans is doing extremely well. He is in the recovery room, and should be moved to a bed upstairs soon. A nurse will come get you and take you there when he is there." He said.

"Thank you." Sharpay said. Fifteen minutes later, a nurse came to get Sharpay and Kelsi. When they got up there, Ryan was sitting up.

"Did you wake up during the surgery?" Sharpay joked.

"No, I didn't." He smiled at Kelsi. He took her hand, and drew her towards him. He leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"Great to see you." He told her.

"I am glad you are doing okay." Kelsi said, holding his hand.

"I am glad too." Sharpay said. The doctor entered the room.

"Hello Mr. Evans. I am here to tell you that you can go home… In four days." Ryan groaned. He really didn't want to be in the hospital. The rest of the day, the two ladies sat with Ryan.

The next four days, both Kelsi and Sharpay went to school, but went to the hospital right after school, seeing as they didn't have Musical rehearsal anymore.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Over the next month, Ryan and Sharpay continued their dance classes, and nothing really happened. Sharpay read books on pregnancy, and what was happening each week. So far, the baby had started to grow its hands and feet, and teeth formed under the gums. Bones also began to take shape, while Sharpay got terrible heartburn. The morning sickness wasn't as bad as it had been, Sharpay had been reduced to throwing up twice a day, once in the morning, and once at night. The baby's body was mostly developed, and the uterus was now shifting upward, relieving the strain put on the bladder. Also known as; Sharpay didn't have to pee as much.

On Saturday, March 25th, Ryan took Sharpay back to the doctor. Once they got there, they waited for the nurse to call them back. When she did, she greeted the twins warmly.

"Hey you two. How has the baby been?" She asked.

"Just dandy."

"That is great." She put them in an exam room, and a doctor entered.

"Have you been exercising properly, and eating healthy?" She asked.

"Yes, I have been doing an advanced dance class, and have been eating low carb foods." Sharpay replied. Dr. Emerson commended her on that, and got out the ultrasound machine. She put he jelly on her stomach, and spread it around. She held the thing to Sharpay's stomach, and moved it around. After declaring that the baby was perfectly fine, she wiped the gooey grossness off Sharpay's stomach. Dr. Emerson set up another appointment for Saturday, May 6th.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kelsi had been going to Ryan and Sharpay's church regularly for about two months, and she had even talked to Janeal about how fun it was to play piano. On the day of Sharpay's appointment, Janeal had called Kelsi, and asked if she could take over piano for a day, so that she could go on vacation. Kelsi agreed, and immediately went to pick out a nice outfit to wear. She was still looking when Sharpay called.

"Hello?" she answered.

"The baby is doing great." Sharpay said.

"Yay. I congratulate you."

"Thanks. How are you today?"

"I am good. Janeal called and asked if I could play piano tomorrow at church. I'm trying to find something to wear."

"Cool. I think you should wear your red tank top, with a suit jacket over the top, with a matching skirt." Kelsi pulled it out of her closet, and decided Sharpay was right.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome, so yeah, my lame brother wants to talk to you."

"He is not lame."

"Says you." They both laughed.

"Talk to you later Sharpay."

"Hello?" Ryan asked.

"Hey Ryan." Kelsi said.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Okay. I would like that."

"I will pick you up at seven."

"It's already six."

"You can be ready by then."

"Okay." They hung up, and she got an outfit to wear, and she put it on. The doorbell rang. Her mom answered the door.

"Kelsi! Ryan is here!" her mom shouted up the stairs. Kelsi ran down the stairs.

"How long will you be out?" Mr. Neilson asked.

"I will have her home by eleven." Ryan said, knowing that her father wanted her home by midnight, and it would do well in Mr. Neilson's eyes if Ryan had her back before then.

At the restaurant, Ryan and Kelsi both ordered, and were waiting for their food.

"I have a question for you." Ryan said.

"And what would that be?" Kelsi asked. Ryan was really nervous. He pulled a long velvet box out of his coat pocket, and opened it. Kelsi couldn't see it, so therefore, when he didn't speak, she asked him again, "And what would that be?" He looked back up at her. He liked how pretty her eyes were.

"We've been dating for about two months now, and I wanted to make it official… Kelsi, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, showing her the thin gold chair, which had a small music note on it. There were two small cubic zirconia's on the tails of the eighth notes.

A/N: this chapter is a bit shorter than some of the others, and I am sorry, but I had to cut it off here… I am tired, so yeah, I will try to get out another chapter. I am going to go to my mom's house this weekend. I should be able to update, but I am not sure. Thanks for reading ya'll

**AMBER**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: How is everyone today? That's great, I hope you are all doing well, and guess what? CHAPTER 11! Sorry, I am happy to have written eleven chapters. Can you tell? Lol… nothing much ya'll need to know about, except I am going to go to my mom's house this weekend until next Tuesday I think, but that shouldn't put a cramp on my updating… so yeah… :D Have a great day. Hehe… p.s. did you know my grandpa talks and his lips move when he is reading. I know what he's reading if I listen closely enough. Hehe…

**POPSICLEx3LOVE – its not a troypay story, just that one time… maybe I should put pairings on the story… but thanks for reading, **

**Shoelace22 – thanks**

Nneessssaa – Thanks for reading, and ITP stands for … lemme go find it… Immune Thrombocytopenic purpura … it's a blood disorder, causes bruising easily, bleeding easily, and cuts that don't heal its usually caused by low platelets... But anyway, the only Troy and Sharpay moments that are gonna happen from now on are like the one in this story. I might have something else up my sleeve but ya never know.

**Sylvia – thanks hermanita… **

**Crushie – Sharpay already said she was not gonna tell Troy. I guess we just have to wait to see what happens. **

**Sophthewiseone – I live in Centralia washington, how about you? I wouldn't say that troy is an hole, just that he made a stupid mistake, and yeah… I don't know how to explain it… but thanks for reading. **

"We've been dating for about two months now, and I wanted to make it official… Kelsi, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, showing her the thin gold chain, which had a small music note on it. There were two small cubic zirconias on the tails of the eighth notes.

"Oh, Ryan." She gasped. She took the box to look at the necklace more closely.

"I thought you'd like it." He said.

"I love it. You didn't have to get this for me. I would have said yes to you anyway." She looked him in the eyes, which seemed to be glowing now.

"That's a yes?" he asked.

"That's a yes." She replied. Ryan took the box back, and took the necklace out. He got up, and fastened it around Kelsi's neck.

"Thank you, kind sir." She smiled.

"You are most very welcome lovely lady." Ryan said as he sat back down. When they got their food, the two of them talked about childhood life. Something they both enjoyed, but didn't really want to relive.

"Yeah, my mom one year, took Sharpay and me to the lake, and while we were swimming, one of those sucker fishes latched onto Sharpay's big toe. She has yet to eat fish until this day."

"Oh, poor Sharpay. My dad always told me that if I wasn't being good while on the boat, he'd toss me in to be alligator food." They both laughed. When they were finished eating, Ryan paid for their dinner, and they exited the building.

They took a walk through the park before going to Ryan's car. As they were strolling, the two of them talked about whatever came to their mind. All of a sudden, Kelsi jumped, and she checked her watch.

"Ryan, it is now 10:50." She said worriedly.

"That's okay, come on." He grabbed her hand, and they rushed to his car. He pulled out of his parking spot quickly, and made a mad dash for Kelsi's house. He parked the car, and walked her to her front door.

"Goodnight Kelsi." He said

"Goodnight Ryan." She replied. They leaned in for a kiss, but it didn't last long because the door opened.

"Hello you two." Her father said. Ryan pulled back, and also stepped back.

"Dad it's only 10:55." She said. Her father only smiled.

"Yes, I know, but I always wanted to open the door, and ruin a kiss. I thought it would be fun. Now that my life goal is accomplished, I am going to go watch some television." He closed the door. Ryan looked at Kelsi, and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, is your dad okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. He is." Ryan leaned in to kiss Kelsi one more time, and this time, the door did not open. Ryan waited for Kelsi to close the door before he made his way back to his car. He drove home, and got inside to discover his sister was already asleep. She wanted to know how his necklace plan had worked. He decided he would tell her in the morning.

Ryan went to his room, changed into a pair of gym shorts and a T-shirt for bed, and put his clothes in the dirty hampers downstairs. He drank a glass of water, and went back to his room. He set his alarm clock, and went to sleep.

In the morning, when Ryan woke up, he took out clothes for the day, went to the bathroom, and took a shower. He got dressed, and ran his hands through his wet hair. After making sure none of it was sticking up in odd angles, he went downstairs to make breakfast. He made cereal. That was their Sunday breakfast. Sharpay came downstairs not long after. She ate some cereal, and they both got in the car and headed for church.

When they were there, they had a guest Sunday school teacher, but when they went in the sanctuary for worship, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Jeremy and Mike all stood on the stage. They played the music, and Kelsi enjoyed herself very much. After the service, the three of them went out to eat, as they did every Sunday.

"Wow, that is a beautiful necklace." Sharpay said, eyeing the one Ryan had given Kelsi the night before.

"Thanks, your brother gave it to me."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" She laughed.

"Well said." Sharpay laughed along with her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At school, Sharpay still talked to Troy and Gabriella, and because of what she said about Troy asking Sharpay if Gabby would like the present that he got, he had to go buy something special. He decided to drag Sharpay along with.

They were at the mall, and they stopped in front of a clothing store.

"Do you think that Gabby will like that?" Sharpay exhaled sharply.

"I don't know. I've never seen her wear anything like that, so I am guessing that would be a no." she said, trying not to get too aggravated.

"Okay, well how about this?" He asked. Yet another bad outfit.

"I wouldn't even wear that." Sharpay said. Sharpay looked around, and spotted something. She took Troy by the arm, and dragged him to the store.

"Why are we here?" Troy asked.

"To get your girlfriend a present, duh."

"Yeah, but these are diamonds, and they are too expensive."

"Not if you get a payment plan." Sharpay pointed out.

"Well, what if I can't make the payments, and they decide they want to take the ring back? Am I supposed to take it back from Gabby and say, 'oh sorry, I didn't pay for it, the store wants it back.'?"

"No. I pay for it, you pay ME back." Sharpay said.

"Okay."

"And if you do not pay me back, I promise I will rip your head off, and spit down your throat." She warned. Troy picked out necklace that had a heart shape with diamonds in it. He also picked out a pair of matching earrings. As Sharpay handed over her credit card, she told Troy, "I hope you know that I don't break my promises."

"Okay." They walked out of the store, and we going out to their cars. "Sharpay, I want to talk to you." He said.

"About what?" she asked.

"About what happened in January."

"We are not talking about that Troy." She said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Do you want me to take those diamonds back in there and return them?" She asked. He immediately shut up, and went to his car. Sharpay went home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nothing happened in the month of April, except for Gabriella's birthday, which was ironically the first. She absolutely adored the necklace and earrings. She wore them everyday. Troy was doing a good job with paying Sharpay back for them too.

At the beginning of May, Sharpay was still not showing. She was very grateful for that too, although she had gained about ten pounds, but nobody seemed to notice. When they were at school, it was a Tuesday, so the gang was sitting together. Sharpay was talking to Gabriella when she felt something.

"Whoa." She said. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Gabby asked.

"Nothing, I just got a major head rush, that's all." She lied. Gabby went on to talk to Troy instead. Sharpay secretly grabbed Ryan's hand, and put it on her stomach. He looked at her. His eyes were huge. She smiled at him. She let him have his hand back. Ryan looked at Chad, who was on the other side of Kelsi, and acted like he wanted to have a conversation with him.

"Kels, do you mind trading me spots?" he asked. They did, and Sharpay grabbed Kelsi's hand. When she felt it, she choked on her food and started coughing. Sharpay patted her back.

"Hey, don't die." Sharpay said.

"Sorry, I just swallowed my food the wrong way." She said to everyone who was staring at her.

"Oh my gosh. This is just too cool." Kelsi whispered. Sharpay nodded. After a few minutes, the feeling went away.

After school, The three of them met in the parking lot and exclaimed about how they felt the baby moving.

"This is so great! I am going to be an uncle!" Ryan said excitedly.

"Yeah, I cannot believe this, this is so cool!" Kelsi exclaimed. Sharpay didn't look so happy.

"What's the matter?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, I just have been thinking about this." Sharpay said.

"About what?" Kelsi asked.

"Having a baby."

"So, what is there to think about?"

"I mean, I am going to have to spend my senior year changing diapers."

"You don't have to do it alone, Ryan and I are going to be here for you." Kelsi assured her.

"I just don't know."

"You don't know about what?" Ryan asked.

"I've put some thought into this today."

"Into what?"

"I think that I am going to put my baby up for adoption." Sharpay said.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So yeah, right now, it is 11 pm, and I am at my mother's house. Everyone has already gone to bed, but I am still awake. It's kind of creepy, because the keys of the keyboard are echoing I think… weird… onto reviews. **

**Lucas-Grabeel-fan – thanks for reading.**

**xxAnnaxx – Harsh maybe… yeah… but cliffhangers are so good:D **

**POPSICLEx3LOVE – I never thought you didn't like it. But I am glad you like the story. **

**Theferretmenace – just for you! lol… plus everyone else who reads it:D**

"I think that I am going to put my baby up for adoption." Sharpay said. The baby kicked her, so she put her hand on her stomach.

"But… WHY?" Ryan asked. Sharpay sighed.

"Because. Then nobody will find out. If I keep it, then someone will surely find out."

"Who cares if anyone finds out?" Kelsi asked. Sharpay took a big step towards Kelsi.

"I care if anyone finds out!" She said harshly. Kelsi took a step back

"Well, lets all do whatever Sharpay wants, just because if anyone does otherwise, her life will be utterly ruined! Just because you might be inconvenienced by some choice YOU made, that doesn't make it the baby's fault. Just be sure you tell the baby in eighteen years when they seek you out to ask why you did it. Tell them that you didn't want to have to deal with a kid, and so you got rid of it. Just like a pair of old jeans, you didn't want it, or it didn't fit into your life, so just toss it." Kelsi said. She stepped off the curb, and went to her car.

"Kelsi!" Ryan yelled.

"Are you taking her side now?" Sharpay asked. She looked livid.

"No, but I am not taking your side either. You may be my sister, but Kelsi is my girlfriend. You do what you want… it's your kid." Ryan said. He unlocked the car and got in. Sharpay went to the other side of the car and got in. the ride home was silent.

Sharpay thought about what Kelsi had said, but held firm on what she was thinking. She was seriously thinking about giving her baby up for adoption. When they got home, they both changed into their dance class outfits. They got their water bottles filled with cool water, and headed back to the car. At dance class, Sharpay didn't talk to anyone, she only danced.

After practice, the two of them had another silent ride. Sharpay took her book bag inside the house, and pulled out her homework. After finishing it, she put it back into the car, and started on dinner. She made some cheeseburgers, and French Fries. She took her dinner upstairs, and logged onto the internet, still not having said a word to her brother.

She looked up websites about adoption. She skipped along websites until she found one that gave her a phone number to call. She picked up her cell phone, and dialed the number.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman answered.

"Yes, I am pregnant, and I was wondering about putting my baby up for adoption." Sharpay said. The woman talked with her about several different things. She came out with an appointment at the local adoption agency that day, after her doctor's appointment was over. She checked her email, and found nothing that interested her, so she went to bed.

Ryan was downstairs; he ate his dinner, and did his homework. He thought of what his sister wanted to do. If she really wanted to do this, then he couldn't stop her. She was her own person. He knew that if his sister was determined, then there was nothing that was going to stand in her way. He washed the dishes, while still thinking about it. The subject matter didn't leave his mind until he was asleep, and even then, he dreamed about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On Saturday, Ryan drove Sharpay to the doctor's office. They went in, and were waiting for the nurse to call them back. Sharpay had started talking to Ryan again, but she had not said one word to Kelsi whatsoever.

"Sharpay Evans." The nurse said. They walked back to the exam room, and waited for the doctor to come in.

"Hello Sharpay." Dr Emerson said.

"Hey." She replied. The doctor did the usual tests, and carried on a conversation with her.

"Have you decided on any names for the baby?" She asked.

"No. I uh, was actually thinking about giving it up for adoption." She said. Dr. Emerson looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" She asked. Sharpay nodded. After the tests were finished, Dr Emerson said, "Now, I want you to come back in one week." She said.

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"I want you to tell me more about your thoughts on why you want to give your baby up for adoption." She said. Sharpay nodded, and made the appointment. Sharpay and Ryan got into the car, and headed for the Adoption Agency. When they got there, they signed in, and sat in the waiting room.

"Ms. Evans." The woman called from the door across the room. The twins stood up, and went to an office.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Johnson, and I understand that you want to put your baby up for adoption?" Sharpay nodded.

"Yes, you see, the father doesn't know about the baby, and I don't want anyone else to know about it either." Sharpay explained. The woman nodded, and talked to Sharpay about the processes of adoption, the different kinds of adoption, and several different things. Sharpay was extremely interested.

"Now, I will give you these papers to take home and fill out, and then when you bring them back in, you can look at prospective parents." The woman said. Sharpay took the forms, and left the building.

"That seemed kind of fast." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, it did." Ryan agreed. Sharpay looked at the forms all the way home. When the two got home, Sharpay set them on the kitchen table, and went upstairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The following Saturday, Sharpay decided she wanted to talk to Dr. Emerson alone. Ryan decided he could use this time to spend with Kelsi. Sharpay went to Dr. Emerson's office, and was called back not long after she got there. This time, she didn't go to an exam room; she went to an actual office.

"Hello Sharpay." Dr. Emerson greeted her.

"Hello Dr. Emerson. It's good to see you." They shook hands.

"Same here. So, have you felt the baby move yet?" She asked. Sharpay nodded.

"Happened almost two weeks ago. It was absolutely thrilling." She said.

"I bet. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about why you want to give this child up." She said. Sharpay nodded.

"Okay."

"Well, do you think you are doing the right thing?" She asked.

"Yes, I don't want the father to know that I have her."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No."

"What are the other reasons?"

"I don't want anyone to know." Dr. Emerson nodded.

"Follow me. I want to show you something." She said. They both got up, and went to the elevator. They went up to the birthing ward.

"This is where you will be in less than five short months." She said. She went to a staff room, and took out some scrubs. She instructed Sharpay to put them on, as she did, and they went to a birthing room. As she watched this mother give birth, she was slightly disgusted, but she saw the look on the mother's eyes when the baby was given to her. The mother cooed about how she loved the baby so much, and that she would never let her little boy go.

"How can someone love somebody so much when you've just met them?" She asked.

"It's the mother and the child; they've been together for nine months." She said. Dr. Emerson led Sharpay out of the room, and they discarded their scrubs. The doctor now led Sharpay down the hall, and to the big window where you could see all the babies.

"Ohh." Sharpay cooed. All the tiny things moved about in their little beds. They all looked adorable. After fifteen minutes of looking, Dr. Emerson took Sharpay into the room. She took a big healthy baby out of his bed, and put him in Sharpay's arms. The child was light, and Sharpay thought she might break the baby. She handed him back.

"Wow." Was all she could say. They left, and went back to Dr. Emerson's office.

"Well, Schedule an appointment for July 1st with me, and we'll check up on the baby, and maybe even tell you what you are having." She said. Sharpay did so, and left the office.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kelsi went over to Ryan's house and they were just watching television, when Ryan had a question that he wanted to ask her.

"Kels?" he asked.

"What?" she answered.

"I was wondering, can I ask you a question without you getting mad?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I will get mad, I mean, I have no reason to." She said. Ryan tried to think of how he would say the sentence, without making it sound rude.

"Why did you get so upset when Sharpay said that she was thinking about giving her baby up for adoption?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sharpay entered the house slowly, she didn't shut the door loudly, and it was actually very quiet. She was about to yell that she was home when she heard Ryan's voice.

"Why did you get so upset when Sharpay said that she was thinking about giving her baby up for adoption?" she heard him ask. She got closer to the living room, without being heard nor seen.

"Because." Kelsi started. She mustered her courage to tell her boyfriend.

"Because, what I said to Sharpay about how that baby would feel. Those feelings that the child is going to have eighteen years from now, they are real, and I feel them every day."

"What?" Ryan asked, apparently confused.

"I'm adopted Ryan."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So anyway. Just to clear some things up. This story is not Troypay. This story was only somewhat Troypay in the first chapter, just to set the plot. There is RyanKelsi in this Story, and the Troyella is ONLY in the background, meaning that they are together, but they are not the main characters. This story will not be Troypay at all whatsoever for the remainder of this story. Now that you all should understand, to the reviews. **

**Zashley 358 – Read above statement**

**Brishty – the whole reason of having it under the category of drama and angst is because it's not romance. Also read the above statement. Also, the summary does say Troyella, but if you read the first part, it said that Sharpay makes a bad choice, and alters her life and Troy's too.**

**iLoVeZaCeFrOn- You will just have to wait to find out what happens.**

**Shadowcat-and-iceman – thanks for reading.**

**Theyoungandthehopeless – I am glad you like the story**

"I'm adopted Ryan." Kelsi said. Sharpay was shocked. In a daze, she reached for the door. She opened and closed it, then walked into the living room.

"Hey you guys." Sharpay said. She put the keys down, and went upstairs.

"What's up with her?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know." Ryan said. He stood up, and followed his sister.

"Sis?" he asked. She was turning on her computer.

"Hmm?" She answered.

"What's wrong?"

"She's adopted?" Sharpay asked; she was having a hard time believing her. Was it true, what she had said? Would the baby hate her for giving it up? Ryan nodded. The things that Kelsi had said were still running through her mind.

"Do you think the baby will hate me for giving it up for adoption?" She asked. Ryan shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, Kelsi is pretty angry at her mother for giving her up for adoption."

"I know. Do you think that all adopted kids are that way?"

"No, but some of them probably are."

"I cannot raise this baby by myself, Ryan." She reasoned.

"There would be me and Kelsi to support you. You are not alone."

"What about when we are at school I want to be a part of my senior year. I can't just stay home and be home schooled."

"There is always the option for a nanny."

"I just don't know. We're only 17."

"I know that."

"I don't know. I am still going to think this over." Sharpay said in finality. Ryan hugged her, and left her with her computer. He went back downstairs to Kelsi.

"What was wrong?" She asked.

"She heard you tell me that you're adopted." He told her.

"Wow. I didn't mean for her to." They got comfortable on the couch again.

"I know. It just happened. But she is seriously thinking about adoption."

"She doesn't want anyone to know, but then what if she starts showing before school lets out?" Kelsi asked. Ryan thought about it. That was a good question.

"I don't know." They turned their attention the television.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sharpay got onto her computer, and checked her email. There was one from Dr. Emerson.

_Dear Sharpay, _

_You should start thinking about your Lamaze classes. I forgot to tell you earlier today. But look into them, and you won't be sorry when you are lying on that table pushing a big healthy baby out._

_Dr. Linda Emerson_

Sharpay got out the phone book, and looked up the Lamaze classes. She signed up for a class that would be right after her dance class, and it was in the same building. After checking all her other email, she played some yahoo games, before going downstairs to make dinner.

"Kelsi, do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked when she got to the living room.

"If you don't mind, then I would be glad to stay for dinner." Kelsi replied.

"Okay. I don't have an issue with it." Sharpay got out the necessary food items to make Enchiladas, and started cooking the hamburger. She didn't realize that Kelsi and Ryan were watching her until she looked around the kitchen.

"Oh hey." She smiled.

"You are in quite a different mood then earlier." Ryan said. Sharpay felt the baby move.

"Yeah, but it's the mood swings most likely." Kelsi said.

"I think so, but I signed us up for Lamaze classes, bro. Isn't that great?" she asked.

"Um, I guess, how are we going to fit that into our schedule?"

"Um, let's see. After school, we will come home, work on our homework until time to go to Dance class, then after the dance class, we go straight to Lamaze class. It's in the same building as our dance class. Then afterward, we will come home, and eat dinner, do our homework, and then go to bed." She explained.

"Okay. I guess that would work. How many weeks is this class?"

"Three weeks, five days a week."

"Okay. Will do." When dinner was ready, the three of them sat down to eat. Afterwards, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Neilson; may I speak with Kelsi for a moment?" She asked.

"Certainly Mrs. Neilson." She handed the phone to Kelsi. She listened for a few moments, before talking. It sounded like her mother was mad. After ten minutes of arguing with her mother, she hung up.

"I have to go home before I get in any more trouble than I already am. She's angry that I stayed here and ate dinner, and didn't call her." She hugged Ryan goodbye, and kissed him too.

"Bye Kelsi." Sharpay said as Kelsi walked out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On June 2nd, Ryan and Sharpay had their last class of Lamaze. They had become good friends with some of the other ladies and their husbands in the class. All of the mothers were surprised that Sharpay was yet to be showing. Her stomach was barely pooched out, but nobody could really tell, when she was wearing over jackets with everything now. There was one week of school left, and Sharpay had been lucky to not have anyone find out yet.

After the class, one of her friends, whose name was Rhonda, came over to her, and hugged her.

"This class has been the greatest thing ever. I am so glad to have met you. By chance, have you figured out whether you are going to put your baby up for adoption yet?" She asked.

"I haven't decided, but I have given it a lot of thought." She replied.

"Well, I hope you figure it out soon. And if you decide to give it away, then I just hope you don't regret it. Some mothers get angry, and wonder why they ever gave away the greatest gift they've ever gotten." Rhonda hugged Sharpay goodbye, and left with her husband in tow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Over the next week, at school, Zeke met Sharpay every day with a different kind of cookie, and every day, he asked the same question.

"Will you go to the movies with me Sharpay?" he asked for the thousandth time that school year.

"Zeke, you are a great guy, but I really do not want a boyfriend right now." She said for the thousandth time again.

"Um, okay." He replied dejectedly.

"Maybe senior year." She smiled, as did Zeke. The baby did what felt like a summersault in her stomach. After the last day of school, Ryan and Sharpay went to the mall. They were talking, about how she got a little bit of a stomach. They were waiting in line for a pretzel when Ryan was looking at Sharpay's stomach. She was feeling the baby doing gymnastics, but didn't understand why her brother was staring at her stomach.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Look down." He said in awe. She looked down to see her stomach twitch every now and then.

"Dude!" She exclaimed, just not too loudly. They laughed, and she covered her stomach with her hands. She was quite worried about seeing someone they knew.

"You know… we should make one of them little bags, which have diapers a bottle, clothes, wipes and all that stuff, for when it arrives." Ryan suggested when they were walking away from the kiosk with their pretzels.

"Would that really be necessary if I put it up for adoption?" She asked.

"I guess not." Ryan stopped abruptly, and looked at the store that they were walking past. He walked in.

"Oh, this stuff is so cute!" Sharpay said, as she picked up the little onesie. Ryan and Sharpay looked around the store at all the cute clothing, and toys that were all around.

"Hey you two." Said a voice behind them. They turned around to find two people that really didn't need to see them there; Troy and Gabriella.

"Oh, hey." Sharpay said, moving around the bin of clothing, so that they wouldn't see her pooch, or that she was wearing tennis shoes, due to the fact that her ankles were swollen, and the shoes helped her backache.

"Why are you here?" Troy asked.

"Oh, no reason, our cousin is pregnant, due any day now, and we were coming to get her some toys and outfits for the little one." Ryan lied.

"Really? That's so sweet of you." Gabriella said. Sharpay nodded. The oh-so-lovely couple left and Sharpay looked intently at her brother.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I have just made my decision." She said, meaning that she decided whether or not she was going to give her baby up or not.

"And, what is that."

"I have decided that…"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So yeah, Um, another chapter... i only got threereviews from my last chapter... -tear- not really...  
Supergirl-with-no-superpowers - Well, here is what she decides.  
Hotsodagirl - wow, you are the first one who has told me that she should keep the baby. another person said that they hoped she lost the baby because of all the stress... wow... thanks. you lifted my spirits.  
iLoVeZaCeFrOn - thanks, a lot of people tell me that, but sometimes im just not sure. **

"I have decided that…" She lowered her voice to a whisper that only Ryan could hear.

"I'm going to keep my baby." Ryan's serious look turned into a wide grin as he enveloped Sharpay into a hug.

"I am so happy you'd made this decision."

"I think I am too. I mean, I'll get to feed the baby, buy clothes for it, hold it, sing to it,-"

"Change its diapers; stay up all night with it…" Ryan finished.

"Yes, but all the good stuff outweighs all the-"

"Gross poopy diapers, and falling asleep in your oatmeal." Sharpay slapped Ryan, and looked around the store.

"What made you decide to change your mind?" He asked.

"Well, what Kelsi said, and at my doctor's appointment, Dr. Emerson took me to see a woman having a baby, and she took me to the nursery and I got to hold a newborn. It was great."

"Then I'm glad I didn't go."

"Why?"

"Watching a baby being born, I couldn't do it." Sharpay adopted a serious look.

"You better be there when mine is born. We didn't pay for that class just for me to fly solo while giving birth."

"Don't worry, I will definitely be there.

"So, how about that baby bag?" she asked. Ryan's grin got wider.

"What do you think about this?" Ryan showed her a yellow outfit. They got a pink diaper bag, a few outfits, and a package of diapers. They also got some baby wipes, and a couple of bottles.

They figured they would get Kelsi to go buy a car seat later, so that nobody they knew would see them. They also bought some maternity outfits for Sharpay. The twins left the store laughing; they had spent an hour buying things.

"Laura will love this stuff." Sharpay said, just in case anyone they knew had seen them. They kept walking around the mall, finding nothing else that they wanted, so they went out to the car. As they were driving home, Sharpay broke the silence.

"We have to get a room ready, we have to buy formula for when the baby arrives, we have to get more clothes, we have to buy a highchair, and a play pen. We have to get some of those toys it can play with on the floor. We even have to – Oh, Ryan, we also have to name the baby." Sharpay started.

"We? You are the mom." Ryan said. Sharpay's jaw dropped.

"But, I thought you were going to help me?"

"Chill, I will. But shouldn't you name the baby, because it's yours?"

"Yeah, but I want your help too. You're the uncle."

"Okay, I will help. And I think I will start by looking for a summer job, because I don't want to deplete our trust fund completely before the end of college. You might be able to get an at-home job. Like one of those telemarketers." Ryan suggested.

"Yeah, because soon I'll be getting- Ryan! I am going to get fat!" She yelled. Ryan laughed at his sister.

"Hey, that's all part of being pregnant." She crossed her arms and laughed. She thought it was sort of comical that she was going to get fat. She'd be able to know what it felt like, not to be skinny. They discussed things that they would need for the nursery the rest of the ride home, which took about ten minutes. They carried the bags of clothing and toys, and Sharpay's maternity clothes upstairs. They went into Sharpay's room, and pulled everything out of the bags.

"I have a doctor's appointment on July first." Sharpay told her brother.

"Are we going to get to find out the gender of the baby?" Ryan asked.

"If we want to. Do you want to find out what it is?"

"I don't know, I guess it would get us a little better prepared for when it comes, we'd know what color to paint the nursery, and what color clothes to get it." Ryan reasoned.

"Some parents like to keep it a secret, like it's a great surprise when it pops out." Sharpay folded all the baby clothes.

"Either way you want to do it, I won't complain."

"We wouldn't have to keep calling the baby 'it' all the time." She unfolded the clothes and refolded them.

"Okay, then we will find out whether the baby is a boy or a girl on July first." Sharpay again unfolded the clothes and refolded them.

"That would be great. Until then, we should look for jobs."

"Do you realize that you keep unfolding and refolding those clothes?"

"I know, it's just, the clothes are so tiny, and I can't help it." She said.

"You are too excited." Sharpay nodded. She picked up her cell phone and called Kelsi.

"Hello?" Kelsi answered.

"I'm going to keep the baby."

"YES! I knew you would."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you for a while. I was just angry."

"It's okay. You were trying to figure things out for yourself, and now that you did, we can be like old friends again." Sharpay could hear Kelsi smile from the other end.

"Well, I am going to go have a look at the paper, I need to find a job, an at home job, so that Ryan and I can pay for this baby." She said.

"Okay, that would be a great idea. And if you ever need any financial help, I will totally be able to help you out." She said.

"No, that is fine; we just want to have enough money in the trust fund for college."

"Okay. Just let me know. I will gladly buy you a butt load of diapers for your baby shower. No pun intended." Sharpay laughed.

"Why don't you come over for dinner?"

"Okay, I'll be over whenever."

"Okay, goodbye." Sharpay hung up the phone, and went downstairs to find Ryan already looking at the paper.

"Find anything?" She asked.

"I think I found something for me." He said, picking up the house phone.

"What is it?"

"It says it needs a dance instructor for the Advanced U-10 class." U-10 was for kids who were 9 or 10 years old.

"That would be great." Sharpay smiled.

"It says that I will get $10 per kid per hour." Sharpay couldn't believe her ears, if there were ten people in the class, and Ryan held the class for 2 hours, that would be $200 a day. Ryan dialed the number, and talked to the employer. When he got off the phone, he smiled.

"I have to go to an interview on Monday." He said.

"And what does it involve?" Sharpay asked.

"The other prospective employee's and I get to have a dance competition, and the best dancer gets the job."

"That is great. I know you will blow them away with your awesome dance moves." Sharpay said. Ryan handed the paper over to his sister, who found an at home job right away. It was for a crisis line, making twelve dollars an hour. She dialed the number, and spoke with the woman on the other end. The job would consist of waiting for someone to call, and talk them through their crisis, and maybe even redirect them to another line, specialized for certain cases. The woman said that Sharpay had a great voice, and that teens would feel calmed by Sharpay's it. She took down Sharpay's address, and said that her and a tech person would come the following Monday to install the crisis line into their own phone line. Sharpay thanked the woman, and hung up.

"They are coming on Monday." She said.

"That is great. You'll be having great pay also."

"The lady also said that there is a thing on the telephone box they are giving me, it says if someone is calling the Crisis line or the house phone, and when you have it switched on, it records the times that you have it on or off, and you get paid $12 an hour for that." Sharpay explained.

"I know I cannot wait until Monday." Ryan said. Sharpay nodded.

"Oh, and also, about dancing, I am going to have to quit the dance class soon." Ryan understood.

"I will still go, and when I get home, I can teach you what I learned in class."

"Thanks bro. You are awesome." Sharpay hadn't thought about it, she thought she was going to have to give up on dancing for a while, and restart the advanced class. The two of them were getting ready to start dinner when Kelsi arrived.

"Hey," Kelsi said as she walked in. Ryan and Sharpay had told Kelsi that she didn't have to knock anymore, because she was so close to the family.

"Hey Kelsi, I got a job." Sharpay bragged.

"Doing what?"

"Crisis line."

"Oh, my mom used to be one of those, she had this special identification number, because you can't reveal anything about yourself to the people you are talking to, so if they want to keep calling you, then you can give them your id number, and then they can tell the prompter at the beginning of the phone call which Crisis Representive they want to speak with. You can get all sorts of calls from all over the United States." Kelsi explained.

"That is cool." Ryan said. He had never really known what the Crisis line was, except that if someone was really close to suicide or something, they could call that line. He remembered that the number was something like 1-866-4CRISIS. Ryan had never had any reason to call it though.

"Did you find anything?" Kelsi asked Ryan.

"Yeah, a dance instructor for the Advanced U-10 Class. I have a dance competition on Monday against the other prospective employees." He told her she smiled, and congratulated him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On Monday, Ryan put on some loose fitting cargo pants, and a wife beater. He filled his water bottle, and left for his interview. When he arrived, he saw several other people. Some were dressed like him, and another couple people had on jeans, or clothes that would make it harder to dance in. The employer, Mrs. Larson, came in and told everyone to make a line. They each got in line, and Ryan put his water bottle on the floor, two feet behind him. A few others still had their water in their hands. The woman walked up and down the line, looking each person over carefully.

"You, you, and you." She pointed to the people with jeans on. They stepped forward. "Out. You do not dance with jeans on." They left, leaving five people.

"For this job, you will be dealing with 9 and 10 year olds. If anyone cannot deal with that, leave now." One person made their way out of the room. She stopped at Ryan.

"Where is your water?" Ryan pointed to behind him, on the floor. She nodded.

"Very good, now everyone who is still holding their water, put it down." She said. The others did so, and she spoke again. "Everyone, I am going to demonstrate a dance routine, and I want you to copy me." She turned around, and did something that was a lot like Bop to the Top. Ryan paid attention to her feet, and tried to memorize what she was doing. She repeated it once, and this time, Ryan paid attention to where her upper body was going, the way her hands moved, her body positions and everything. When Mrs. Larson was finished, she told each person to spread out, and then counted off.

"Five, six, seven, eight." She called. She wrote down each person's dancing skills. After that routine, she showed everybody a more complex routine. Ryan was confident that he was doing a good job, but wasn't so sure. This woman was harsh; he really wouldn't want to make her mad. After the complex routine, each person had to do their own routine. This was easy for him, because of all the classes he had taken.

Afterward, when everyone was panting, and had finished off their water, Ryan was looking around at them, he himself was breathing harder than normal, so he took a sip of his nearly full bottle. Mrs. Larson left the room for a few minutes while she decided who would become the instructor.

"Hey, I'm Ryan Evans." He told one of the other guys. He shook everyone's hand, and told them that they had done a good job. One of them looked really mean, so he tried to stay away from him. Little did any of the people know; Mrs. Larson was on the other side of the mirrors, watching them interact. After waiting ten minutes, she decided which person to hire, and went back to the room.

"After watching each of you dance, and seeing your individual performance, I have decided who to hire." She said. Each of the other guys looked expectant.

"I've decided to hire…"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So anyway, how are ya'll today. I think that right after I post this, that I am going to start typing the next chapter, so be happy… :D Yesterday was my mother's 40th birthday… and tomorrow I get to see my nephews… I am happy… so yeah, if you haven't heard the song 'Chemicals React' by Aly and AJ, then you definitely should, because that is a great song. **

**CheeseFries101.5 – Thanks… here is the answer to your question. **

**Supergirl-with-no-superpowers – Yes, I like cliffies… guess what is at the end of this chapter:D btw, I like your screen name. **

**Shoelace22 – Thanks **

**xxAnnaxx – Glad to have you back **

**nneessssaa – I never wanted this story to be Troypay, but if it turns out to be Zekepay, then you have the choice to keep reading or not to. Plus, Troy and Sharpay's lives are both altered because of the baby. **

**You-r-mine-4-ever – glad to have you reading **

**Hotsodagirl – thanks for reading **

**Billybobbers – thanks for reading and im glad you like it **

"I've decided to hire…" She looked at each prospective employee. "Ryan Evans." She smiled. The others muttered to themselves, and left. Mrs. Larson motioned for Ryan to come over to her. He picked up his water bottle, which was still half full, and made his way to his boss.

"You did an excellent job. You have great stage presence, and you dance incredibly. You were dressed well, and you seem to be real fit, from what I saw with how much water you had left versus the others." She said.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said. She smiled at him.

"May I ask you why you came for this job?" She asked. Ryan adopted a serious look on his face.

"To be honest, my dad died last year, and left my twin sister and me with a great deal of money. We wouldn't have to work until after college, but my sister is pregnant, and we don't want to deplete our trust fund, so we both decided to get jobs so that we can take care of this baby." He told her.

"That is very noble of you. I am sure that when the child grows up, it will be a very good dancer." She laughed. Ryan joined with her.

"Yes, my sister also loves dancing."

"Has she gotten a job?"

"Yes, she got a job as a Teen Crisis Counselor from home." Mrs. Larson nodded.

"That is very interesting."

"Yeah, she is excited."

"Okay, well the class starts next week. What time do you want to have it?" Ryan thought about this. His advanced dance class was in the same building, and his class started at four.

"Two hour classes you say?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay, well, let's make it at two o'clock."

"Okay, and there is an advanced U-18 class in that classroom afterwards.

"Yeah, I am in that class."

"Wow, are you sure you can do four hours of dancing." She gave him a skeptical look.

"Yes, my sister and I would go from practice and then practice for a few hours at home all the time. I don't think that I'll die of exhaustion or anything." Mrs. Larson chuckled.

"Okay, well, I will see you on Monday. Oh, and you get paid every Friday also." She said. Ryan nodded, and left. When he got home, Sharpay was still waiting for the Crisis Line people to show up.

"Still no show?" he asked her.

"Nope, they just called and said that they will be here in about fifteen minutes." She told him.

"So guess what?" He said.

"What? Did you get the job?" she asked, suddenly remembering.

"I am now the dance instructor for the advanced U-10 class." Sharpay jumped up, and hugged her brother.

"I am so happy for you!" She said. There was a knock at the door. When she answered it, the woman from Crisis Line shook her hand.

"I am Mrs. Montgomery. And this is Alex. He is going to install the line for your phone." Sharpay let them in, and they decided to put the box in the living room, where there was a desk. It was attached to the home phone line. Whenever Sharpay had the box turned on, it recorded the hours she had it on. Sharpay also got a wireless headset so she could be doing things while she talked. After it was installed, Sharpay had to fill out some paperwork, and got her identification number. Her number was SE127. Mrs. Montgomery told her that she could start working whenever she wanted to, so she turned it on right away. She put on the headset, and picked up the book she was given, it was helpful hints, guidelines and certain things that could be said in order to calm the teen in crisis down. After five minutes of calling, she got her first call.

"Teen Crisis Line, how may I help you?" she answered. There was a crying girl on the other end.

"Hello?" she cried.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Sharpay asked.

"My… my dad… he just died." The girl cried.

"Shhh, everything is going to be alright, you just need to take a deep breath and talk to me, okay?" Sharpay could hear the girl take a large staggering breath.

"Okay." She said.

"May I ask how it happened?" Sharpay asked.

"He died of cancer."

"That's terrible. Can I also ask how old you are?"

"I am fifteen."

"Okay, let me tell you this, I lost my father when I was just sixteen. He died of leukemia. I just want to say that I don't know exactly how you feel, but I have a little bit of an idea."

"I loved him so much." She cried.

"Of course you did. He was your father."

"I know. I don't know if I can ever get over this."

"I am sure you can. You'll hurt for a while, but the pain goes away after a while."

"But doesn't that mean that I don't love him anymore?"

"No, that just means that you are okay with the fact that he died. It means that you are going to go on, doing the stuff you need to do, and help out those that are still in pain."

"Like my mom?"

"Like your mom."

"Did you have to help out with your mom?" She asked.

"No, my mom left when we were eight. But I helped my brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"There is no reason to be sorry for me. I'm here to concentrate on you. I need to help you through this."

"Talking to you has helped a lot. I need to go though."

"Okay, well I will give you my identification number if you want to talk to me again."

"Okay. That would be good."

"It's SE127."

"Thank you." she said.

"You are welcome and good bye."

"Bye." Sharpay pushed the off button.

"Good job sis." Ryan said.

"Thank you brother."

"Which room do you want to use for the nursery?" Ryan asked. Sharpay stood up, and they went upstairs to look at the two guest rooms. One of which was between Ryan and Sharpay's room.

"This one would be good. We can both get up in the night and check on the baby." She suggested. Ryan nodded. They went inside, and looked around at the room, it had a bed and a dresser, and that was it. Sharpay's earpiece rang two short rings. That meant the house phone. She pressed the button on the headphone, which was the answer button.

"Hello?" Sharpay asked.

"Hey." Kelsi said.

"Oh, hey, you want to talk to Ryan?" She asked. Kelsi told her yes, so Sharpay went and got the cordless for Ryan. They discussed Ryan getting the new job. The great thing about the headpiece was that you could turn it on or off by the buttons on the earphone, and the best part yet was that while Ryan was talking on the house phone, Sharpay could still answer the Crisis Line phone. This had been something that worried her. She went back down stairs to answer another crisis call while Ryan talked to his girlfriend. This time it was a boy who wanted to kill himself, and he was only twelve years old. Sharpay felt sorry for him.

At six o'clock, Sharpay began to make dinner. That night it was chicken with rice and broccoli in cream of chicken soup. As she was making it, she had one more call. She was lucky to not have any calls while they ate dinner. That night, she had eight calls total, when she shut off the box. She had worked for seven hours. Each of them would get paid on Fridays.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

By July first, they had saved up a good amount of money. They hadn't bought anything yet, because they wanted to buy stuff that was gender appropriate. They had saved $1,500 for the baby so far. On July first, Ryan and Kelsi accompanied Sharpay to the doctor to find out what she was having.

"Sharpay Evans." The nurse called. The three of them stood up, and made their way to the exam room.

"You've got a new person with you this week." She smiled.

"Oh, this is Kelsi; she is going to be the Godmother of my baby." Sharpay stated.

"I am?" She said, astonished.

"Yep, I decided that I wanted you to be the Godmother." Sharpay smiled.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" She hugged Sharpay. She and Ryan had discussed that earlier in the week, but accidentally-on purpose 'forgot' to mention it to her. They got to the exam room, and Sharpay sat on the bed.

"Hello Sharpay." Dr. Emerson said. Sharpay smiled.

"Hello." She replied. The doctor checked her for gestational diabetes, which turned out negative, and then got out the ultrasound. The Vitamin E jelly was cold on Sharpay's stomach, and it made her jump. She had gotten the pregnant belly, so she rarely went outside into the public. When they went shopping for baby stuff, they decided to drive up to Santa Fe, where they didn't know anybody. It was only an hour away.

They all looked at the screen, and saw the baby. Sharpay thought it was cute already. Dr. Emerson pointed out where the baby was.

"Did you decide whether or not you're going to give the baby up for adoption?" She asked.

"I am going to keep it." The doctor smirked.

"That is a great choice. I am glad you came to that decision." She said.

"Well, you helped, as did Kelsi." Dr. Emerson raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"She's adopted, so yeah, she let me know how the child would feel eighteen years from now."

"Ah. Now, do you want to know the gender of your baby?" She asked.

"Yes please." Sharpay answered.

"Well, I am pleased to tell you that you are going to have a…"

**A/N: **

**Supergirl-with-no-super-powers – yes… you read it… ANOTHER CLIFFIE! LOL**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **

**Falling-out-Friday – thanks for reading my story, and I hope you keep reading. I like your idea of how you'd let the story play out, but you will just have to wait and see what I have up my sleeve… :D **

**Nneessssaa – I am glad you will keep reading if or if not Zekepay happens… Thanks**

**xxAnnaxx – Well your questions are answered in here… **

**Supergirl-with-no-superpowers – don't you just love cliffhangers.**

**Lucas-Grabeel-Fan – thanks, I never really meant for the cliffhangers to happen, they just do… so yeah… :D **

**Shoelace22 – well… it's a … **

"Well, I am pleased to tell you that you are going to have a…" The doctor paused for dramatic effect.

"You are going to have a little girl." She finished. Sharpay smiled and looked at her brother and Kelsi.

"A girl!" she exclaimed. Kelsi hugged Sharpay then Ryan.

"Not another girl!" Ryan joked. "I don't want her turning out just like Sharpay. Little miss drama queen. The four of them laughed. Dr. Emerson wiped the jelly off Sharpay's stomach, and gave her another doctor date for July 15th. The three of them left the doctor's office, and got into the car.

"So are we going to go to Santa Fe today and blow our baby fund?" Sharpay asked.

"I say let's do it." Ryan and Kelsi said in unison. They all smiled, and Ryan started up the car. They were in the car for a little less than an hour before they got to the mall, where they would splurge on baby stuff.

They got out of the car, and went into the mall. They first went to The Children's Place, where they bought some outfits, burping blankets, crib blankets, a car seat, a whole large box of diapers, some wall decals of the alphabet, some more bottles, a bassinet, and two sets of baby monitors, so that both Ryan and Sharpay could hear if the baby was crying. They also bought some more toys, and a dresser. Kelsi pointed out some plastic plugs for the plug-ins. Ryan found a mobile that Kelsi and Sharpay both found cute. A bathtub, wash cloths, and some hooded towels were added to the long list of things they were buying. All the stuff they got was pink or purple.

"Hey you guys, you need one of these, so you don't have to smell those dirty diapers." Kelsi said. Sharpay smiled, and picked out one of the Diaper Genie's. Sharpay also grabbed a Disney Princesses night light. Ryan got a set of baby nail clippers also.

"Which one do you think we should get Ryan? If you are going to push her around, you don't want to be seen pushing a pink one do you?" Sharpay asked. He shrugged, and they got the Pink stroller anyway.

"Toy box." Ryan said to the employee who was helping them. They picked up a purple one. Sharpay picked out some books she would enjoy reading to her daughter. They also found a Pink CD player and a few Classical CDs. They discovered some baby shampoo, soap, baby powder, rash ointment and baby oil. Just as they were getting ready to pay, Kelsi pointed out a swing and a baby carrier. They arranged for most of the stuff to be shipped to their house.

"57 Oak Street. Albuquerque." The employee looked at him oddly.

"Why didn't you just go to a store in Albuquerque?" he asked.

"It's complicated. We couldn't go to any of the stores there, so we came here." Sharpay explained. He nodded, and arranged the delivery for that day.

They all went over to the furniture store. They found an attractive looking crib, and a rocking chair. They also had that stuff arranged to be sent to their house. They then went to a store that sold paint. They picked a bright shade of pink, and a smaller can of purple paint for the edges. They took that and put all the smaller stuff into the trunk of their car. Some of the stuff had to be put into the seat next to Kelsi.

"You know what I forgot?" Sharpay asked.

"What?" Kelsi replied.

"I forgot to get a baby book." They all went back inside, and bought a precious moments baby book. They all hopped in the car and started on their way home.

"Taco Bell!" Sharpay shouted.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I am hungry, and I want Taco Bell." She said, Ryan pulled in and bought everyone an early dinner. When they got home, they only had to wait fifteen minutes for the delivery truck to arrive. The moving men brought everything in and placed it in the spare room that was not going to be the baby's so that they could paint the nursery first.

"Thank you all." Sharpay said.

"Okay, well I think we should at least first paint the nursery."

"Great, let's get started." Sharpay said enthusiastically, she started to run up the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't." Ryan said, putting his arm in front of her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Fumes will make you sick, and they might harm the baby. You are going to stay down here and work or something while we paint the bedroom." Ryan said. Sharpay shrugged her shoulders while Ryan and Kelsi went upstairs and began to paint the room. Sharpay turned the Crisis Line Box on, and put on her headset. She immediately got a call.

"Teen Crisis Line, how may I help you?"

"Hey, it's Jessica." The girl said. It was the girl whose dad had died.

"Hey Jessica, how are you today?"

"I am doing really well. My mom I think is starting to get better. She is eating more."

"That is good. It is important that your mother keeps eating, you make sure of that."

"I will." They talked for another thirty minutes before Jessica had to get off the phone to eat dinner. She had a bunch more calls before Ryan and Kelsi came down at eight o'clock. They had been painting for nearly three hours.

"We haven't done the purple yet, because the pink has to dry." Kelsi said. The three talked for a while until Sharpay had another Crisis call, which was only ten minutes. After that call was done, she went back to talking. The fumes started to come down the stairs, so Ryan went upstairs, opened the window, and closed the bedroom door.

"So anyway, tomorrow Kelsi and I will finish the room after church. And when the paint dries and the fumes diminish, then I will let you in the room to see." Ryan told her, who nodded.

"Are you two craving some mint chocolate chip ice cream?" Sharpay asked. The other two adopted a disgusted look. "What?" She asked.

"That ice cream." They both said.

"What? It is the best ice cream ever." Sharpay said.

"Yuk." Sharpay got up to go get herself some ice cream. The other two followed.

"Can you believe that I am 27 weeks along? In a couple days, I will be entering into my third trimester." Sharpay said.

"How many months is that?" Kelsi asked.

"It's six. When she enters the third trimester, she will be seven months." Ryan replied. Kelsi thought about this information.

"So, after church tomorrow, we will come straight back, because it is not fair to go out to lunch without you." Kelsi said, getting a nod from Ryan.

"You guys are so nice to me." Sharpay sighed dramatically. Sharpay didn't go to church anymore, because of the baby, she didn't want to face the people at the church, and risk everyone finding out. She was going to steer clear of everyone for a while. While Sharpay was eating her ice cream, she had another call, so she answered it. This time, it was a sixteen year old guy whose parents got a divorce, and he thought it was his fault.

"Ben, do you have any reason to believe that it is your fault that they are getting divorced?" she asked.

"Yeah, they fight all the time about me, and they can't ever decide what is good for me." He said.

"That does not mean that it is your fault. All it means is that they cannot agree with each other on how to raise you. Your mom wants to do it one way, and your dad wants to do it another way. It is not your fault."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Okay. Well, thanks for your help."

"You are very welcome, that's why I am here. And if you ever need to talk to me, my ID number is SE127." They hung up, and Kelsi was staring at her.

"What?"

"Does every call go like that?" she asked.

"Um, pretty much. They are really easy to talk to." She said.

"Probably because you are also a teen, so your young voice calms them down."

"Please." Sharpay said. Ryan was laughing at the interaction.

"Please yourself. When I have my own kid, I am going to play a CD of you singing, that will put them to sleep in no time."

"Are you saying that I am boring now?" she asked, laughing.

"No, I didn't mean it that way, I only meant that you have a calming voice." Kelsi sputtered.

"You insulted me." Sharpay said, looking serious.

"No I didn't." Sharpay started laughing. Kelsi sat still for a moment, and started to laugh as well. Ryan shook his head, and went upstairs to check to see if the paint was dry yet. It wasn't so he put his fan from his room into the spare room, to blow away the fumes out the window.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, after church, Ryan and Kelsi finished painting the room. By 6 pm, Sharpay was allowed to go see it.

"Wow!" Sharpay said when she saw the Pink walls, with purple edging. The room looked great.

"I thought that you would like it." Ryan said.

"You should see this, girl. Your uncle did an awesome job on painting your room. I bet you cannot wait until you get to see it." Sharpay told her baby, who kicked a few times in response. The three of them decided to start setting up the room, and they mutually decided to tackle the crib first. They took it out of its box, and assembled it quickly. The directions were easy to follow. They sat it in the corner near the window.

They decided to bring in the dresser next, and set it near the closet. They put the toy box next to the dresser, then assembled the changing table, and put the diaper genie next to it. They put the rocking chair right next to the window by the crib. They put the bassinet downstairs in the living room.

The washtub, towels, and washcloths along with the bathing stuff was put in the bathroom. The bottles went into the kitchen, and the clothes were neatly put into the dresser. The toys were placed in the toy box, the night light was plugged in, the rest of the outlets were plugged, and the CD player and CDs were put on top of the dresser. The stroller was put into the closet, and the diapers and burping towels got placed on the changing table shelves, along with the baby wipes.

The books were put on the dresser also. Sharpay put the baby monitors in her and Ryan's rooms, while Ryan installed the mobile. The swing went between the crib and the changing table, and the baby carrier was put in the closet.

At midnight, Mrs. Neilson called, asking where Kelsi was.

"She is right here Mrs. Neilson."

"Why is she there so late?"

"Um, her, Ryan and I painted my bedroom, and we were doing some redecorating, I am really sorry for keeping her out so late, we lost track of time."

"Okay, well tell her to be home soon."

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Neilson." Sharpay hung up the phone.

"Be home soon Kelsi." Sharpay told her. Kelsi laughed, and the three of them finished putting the wall stickers up. Sharpay went to bed after Kelsi left.

The next morning, Sharpay got up, and found Ryan cooking breakfast.

"Guess what brother." She said.

"What?" He asked, glancing at her.

"We still have to figure out a name for my little girl."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So yeah, I just finished watching war of the worlds after writing about ¾ of this chapter… and I think it was really good… funny, but good. :D so yeah… **

**Hotsodagirl – when I was younger, I always wanted a boy, but now that nobody in my family is having girls, I want one. :D **

**AtSundown22 – You will never know if Troy will ever find out if he has a baby… until the end of the story. :D **

**SimplyMarvy – thanks for the thought for the name. :D**

**iLoVeZaCeFrOn – I am glad you love it. :D**

**Shoelace22 – sorry the baby couldn't be a boy, I already have a plotline in the story, and it involves the baby being a girl. :D **

**xxAnnaxx – is there another cliffhanger this time:D **

**Supergirl-with-no-superpowers – Sharpay doesn't go out into public, but when she does, she is in public in Santa Fe, where nobody knows them. :D **

"We still have to figure out a name for my little girl." Sharpay said.

"We can do that today. Do you want to go to Kelsi's family cookout? You don't mind if they know do you?" Ryan asked.

"As long as there aren't people from school there, I don't mind."

"I already cleared that, and we can take your computer so we can look up baby names on the internet." Sharpay nodded.

"When does it start?" Sharpay asked.

"At two, and they are also lighting off their fireworks tonight. That leaves us open go going wherever for fireworks tomorrow."

"Okay. That sound like some really good fun. We could go back up to Santa Fe for the fireworks there."

"Yeah, and I will invite Kelsi along with us." Ryan said. Sharpay nodded. Ryan placed a plate of food in front of her. She ate her food, and then went to go work for a little bit, and then she would get ready for the barbeque. The most intriguing call came from a seventeen year old girl named Lexi.

"Teen Crisis Line, how may I help you?" Sharpay asked.

"My name is Lexi, and… and… my boyfriend just beat me up." She said.

"Lexi, have you called the police?" Sharpay asked completely concerned.

"No." she answered.

"Okay, well, are you bleeding?"

"Yes, and I feel really tired, my head hurts." She said.

"Okay, you need to tell me your address."

"712 Lilly Street." Lexi told her.

"Is your boyfriend there with you?"

"Yes, he is still in the house somewhere. He hurt me really bad." She said.

"Okay, I am going to three-way the police and they are going to want to talk to you. Okay?"

"Okay." She whispered. She pushed the three way button, and dialed 911.

"Albuquerque 911, what is your emergency?"

"Hello, this is SE127 from the Teen Crisis Line, and I have someone who called and says that her boyfriend has beaten her up. Lexi, can you hear me?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"The 911 operator is going to ask you a few questions okay."

"Alright, I'm tired though."

"Lexi? What happened?" The operator asked.

"My boyfriend beat me up, because… because I wouldn't sleep with him."

"Okay, and is your boyfriend still in the house?"

"Yeah, he is in the bedroom, I'm in the bathroom upstairs."

"Okay Lexi, I need you to lock the bathroom door, so he can't get in, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, where are you hurt?" she asked.

"I'm hurt all over. There is a lot of blood."

"Okay, cops and an ambulance are coming, okay?" Lexi didn't answer.

"Lexi?" The operator asked.

"I think she may have passed out." Sharpay said.

"Do you know the address?"

"Yeah, it is 712 Lilly Street."

"Okay, thank you, we will stay on the line until the ambulance picks up the girl."

"Okay." Sharpay got up, and went upstairs where her brother was on his computer. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked as he turned around. She pushed him over, and typed on the computer what happened. He gasped and asked, "Is she okay?" she typed that she didn't know.

"Let me know what happens when you get off the phone." He whispered. Sharpay walked back downstairs and heard yelling in the background. After another few minutes, there was a knocking, and someone yelling for Lexi. A few pounding sounds and a crash later, someone picked up the phone and told Sharpay and the Operator they were there. The paramedic hung up Lexi's phone, as did Sharpay.

"The paramedics showed up and they picked her up." Sharpay said when she went back up stairs.

"Really?"

"Yep, we'll just have to check the newspaper tomorrow, to see what happened." Sharpay looked at her watch, and it was already 12:30. She shut off the Crisis Line box, and went upstairs to take a shower. When she got out, she picked out a pair of maternity jeans, and a button down shirt, that fit her stomach very well. She blow dried her hair, and curled it. After she did so, she put a blue flower clip in her hair, to match her shirt. Ryan waited at her bedroom door as she grabbed her tablet laptop. She grabbed a pillow off her bed, and they went to the car. Sharpay put on her seatbelt, and put the pillow on her stomach, just in case they saw anyone they knew, they wouldn't see her stomach. People would just think she had a pillow on her lap, propping up her tablet. It was one of those that you could turn around the screen, and use the pen mouse to write like it was a piece of paper.

When they got to Kelsi's, she hugged Sharpay and Ryan, and introduced the twins to her parents.

"Wow, I didn't know you were pregnant." Mrs. Neilson said when she saw Sharpay's tummy. Sharpay ran her hand over it, feeling the baby doing acrobatics.

"Yeah, well she's wiggling around pretty good." Sharpay told the woman.

"Yeah, and mom, don't tell anyone. I mean nobody. Especially Mrs. Cross." Kelsi said.

"Mrs. Cross?" Sharpay asked.

"He's on the basketball team with Troy." Ryan said.

"Troy?" Mrs. Neilson asked.

"This," She said, pointing to Sharpay's stomach, "Cannot get back to Troy! He can't know."

"Why?" Mrs. Neilson asked.

"It's complicated."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." Mrs. Neilson complied. Everyone was joking and carrying on with each other, Sharpay and Ryan were welcomed to the barbeque as if they were family. Sharpay found another woman, Kelsi's cousin, who was also pregnant, but she was due a month before Sharpay was. She was sharing pregnancy stories with Monica while Ryan and Kelsi played with the kids.

"Food!" Kelsi's uncle, Jared, yelled around five o'clock. The kids all flocked to the grill to get some dinner.

"Wow." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, the kids get to eat first, then the pregnant ladies, then the other ladies, then the men." Monica told her. Sharpay laughed because her brother would be on of the last to get food. After the kids were fed, Monica and Sharpay made their way to the grill. Sharpay put a cheeseburger on her plate, and a couple chips. The two of them sat at one of the many picnic tables in the yard. Kelsi joined them a few minutes later. Ryan didn't show up until Sharpay was nearly done.

"Wow. You have got a big family Kels." Ryan said.

"Yeah, it's big and I like it that way." She replied.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while; you never have a boring time at these barbeques. You always have someone to talk to." Monica inserted.

"We don't know, because we don't have anyone but ourselves, and the baby, but I guess we don't mind it." Sharpay said.

"I wouldn't mind having a big family like this though." Ryan said. Sharpay nodded. After the four were done eating, they got on the tablet, and started looking up baby names.

After an hour, they had a list of names they all liked, and had it saved into a word document. Sharpay closed the tablet, and put it in the car.

"It's starting to get dark. They will start the kids on sparklers soon." Kelsi said. Soon enough, all twenty children were running around the back yard with sparklers in their hands. When it did get dark, the firework crew, a.k.a. Kelsi's dad and her four uncles, started lighting the smaller fireworks.

After half an hour of the small ones, they decided to light of mortars. They had a good supply of them. Ryan and Kelsi lay on a picnic table, looking up at the sky, holding hands. Sharpay was enjoying the fireworks in the sky, but the sulfur made her start sneezing, she had to move to the back of the yard. The other three accompanied her.

When the fireworks ended, the party still didn't end. Everyone got to eat cake, and ice cream, and plenty more sugar.

"It seems like this party never ends!" Sharpay told Kelsi.

"With my family, it doesn't." she laughed. At midnight, Sharpay began to feel sleepy.

"Hey, Monica?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah?"

"I am getting pretty tired, so Ryan and I are going to go home."

"Okay, well, give me your number and I will call you tomorrow or something." She said.

"Okay. And we have to let each other know when we have our baby. Okay?"

"I certainly will do that." Monica smiled. They exchanged numbers, and then Sharpay and Ryan went to their car.

When they got home, Sharpay changed into a pair of tweety bird pajamas, and a tank top. She took the flower clip out of her hair, and brushed it. She fell onto her bed, fast asleep.

Ryan, when he got home, changed into his night clothes, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He went to his bed, and tried to go to sleep. He couldn't fall asleep. After an hour of tossing and turning, he too, finally fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter is probably going to be short, because I am going to go hang out with one of my friends today. I am sorry I didn't update yesterday, my sister was updating her story, so I didn't get on the internet, plus I had to drive back to my dads house, I drove 80 miles in less than an hour… :D **

**Phantom of Vivacity – glad you're reading my story, and Ryan is pretty much done with his ITP, except he has to take his pill every morning or else he might get a bloody nose or something during the day. **

**Lucas-Grabeel-Fan – Thanks for the compliment. I feel special now… lol **

**Hotsodagirl – I watched the new one, and it was funny, the part with the grenades and stuff like that… my sister and I were laughing really hard, and almost woke my mom up :D **

**Supergirl-with-no-superpowers – I couldn't think of any cliffhanger… as with chapter 16… but I might be able to fit one into this chapter… I am not sure. **

**MissZacEfron – Yeah, I thought that I would give Sharpay a friend who knew what she was going through. now my grandfather is yelling at me saying 'what are you gonna do when you have to get a job, you never wanna work' blah blah blah, then he got mad because I started typing. I need to get this chapter out so I can go mow the estupido puto amarillo flors. A.k.a. the dandilions. Grr **

**Shoelace22 – thanks**

**XxAnnaxx – I like having a big family also, I think its fun, but when my mom left, everyone just kinda... drifted away, and now we have small little family gatherings... consisiting of the boring family. :D so yeah... i want my big family gatherings again... not everyone hating everyone else. I think i've already chosen the name for Sharpay's baby. **

**billybobbers - i dont know if i am going to put all the names they decided were okay in the story... that means that I would have to sift through a bunch of names... sorry **

On the morning of Independence Day, Ryan woke up before his sister, as always. He got in the shower, did his business, got out, fixed his hair, and took his Prednisone pill. Sharpay was up by now, and she too took a shower. Ryan waited for the sound of the shower to stop running before he began to make breakfast. Sharpay came down the stairs and into the kitchen just as Ryan was placing breakfast on plates. He placed a plate in front of Sharpay.

"Thanks brother." Sharpay said.

"You're welcome sis." He said as he sat down. Sharpay took a few bites of food, then dropped her fork.

"Oh, newspaper." She said, getting up, and going to the front door. She picked up the paper off the front porch, and brought it inside. She removed the rubber band, and opened the paper. The front page's heading said 'Dating Violence: Teen Left in Critical Condition' The whole article was about the girl who had called Sharpay. The article said that she was still in critical condition as of early this morning. It even mentioned SE127 from the hot line, who had called 911 for her. Ryan read it, and shook his head.

"Who would ever do something like that?" He asked.

"I don't know, obviously her boyfriend." Sharpay replied, starting on her food again. After the two of them finished, they did the dishes, Sharpay turned on the box, and Ryan watched some television, they weren't going to go get Kelsi for fireworks until about six p.m. They were going to drive all the way up to Santa Fe to watch the fireworks. Sharpay got into a figety mood as they were waiting until five-thirty.

"Ryan, can we dance?" She asked.

"Why do you want to dance." he asked.

"I feel fat."

"You are fat."

"You are not nice." She pouted.

"Face it Sharpay, you are fat. You are pregnant. You cannot deny that." Ryan laughed. Sharpay slapped her brother.

"Not nice." he said. She slapped him again. They put a cd into the stereo and turned on the large speakers. They started with a simple dance, so that Sharpay wasn't overwhelmed.

"This is hard after you've gained twenty pounds." Sharpay commented.

"I didn't gain twenty pounds, you did." He laughed. She slapped him again.

"You are just full of jokes today aren't you?" she asked.

"No, you just set yourself up for them." They kept dancing until Sharpay got a call, but after she was finished, she went back to dancing. At one o'clock, there was another crisis call.

"Teen Crisis Line, how may I help you?" Sharpay asked.

"Hello?"

"Hello, how may I help you?" Sharpay asked again.

"Um, hi, I uh... I uh, think that I am pregnant." The female said, she sounded like she was crying.

"Okay, just take a deep breath, and tell me what is going on." Sharpay said.

"I am seventeen, and I think that my boyfriend got me pregnant." She said.

"Okay, are you sure that it is your boyfriend's if you are pregnant? You did not sleep with anyone else whatsoever?" Sharpay asked.

"Um. No." she said.

"Okay, I am going to give you the number to a planned parenthood, and you can get a free pregnancy test done, okay?"

"Alright." She said.

"And when you get the test done, call me back, and tell me how it went. My identification number is SE127." The girl thanked her and hung up.

"Planned parenthood?" Ryan asked.

"Some girl that thinks she is pregnant." Sharpay said. He nodded, and pressed play on the remote. After another hour, the two of them got tired, and went to the kitchen for some gatorade.

"I need to take another shower now." Sharpay said as she wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Me too. What a waste of gel." Ryan said, meaning that the gel in his hair had been sweat away. Sharpay was the first to shower, then Ryan, after he got out, he fixed his hair again, and reached for the pill bottle. Just as he was about to put the pill in his mouth he stopped.

"Whoa." He said. He put it back into the bottle and put the cap back on. That was a clue that he did things by auto-pilot when it came to showering and getting ready. He knocked on Sharpay's bedroom door, in which she called for him to enter.

"I got out of the shower, I fixed my hair, and guess what?"

"What?" She asked.

"I almost took my pill again." he laughed. She snorted.

"At least you formed A habit, maybe you should work on a new trick, like putting the toilet seat down after you use the restroom." Sharpay said sarcasticly.

"Now who is the smart alec?"

"You."

"Whatever."

"Whatever is a girl's word. Valley girl's word at that."

"Yeah, like, totally, like, yeah." Ryan imitated.

"You are a dork."

"No, no I am not."

"Shut up, and lets go watch a movie." Sharpay said. They went downstairs and decided to watch War of the Worlds. They got ready after the movie was over, and they drove over to Kelsi's house. They were invited in for a few.

"Hey." Monica said. Her and her husband were staying at Kelsi's house for the holiday, and were leaving the next morning.

"Hey, how's the baby?" Sharpay asked.

"Good, and how's yours?"

"Great. She is doing cartwheels right now." They both laughed. Kelsi's mother hugged Sharpay and Ryan as they left. They drove to Santa Fe, and walked around the flea market, and food kiosks for a while. The three of them got some chili dogs, with cheese and onions.

"This stuff is so good." Sharpay said.

"Yeah too bad I'm going to get heartburn." Kelsi commented.

"Try having constant heartburn from being pregnant."

"Um, nah, I think that I am going to leave that to you." She laughed. At dark, they went back to their car, and laid on the hood. Sharpay sat, because if she would have lay down then she might not have been able to get back up. She was wearing flip flops due to her large stomach, and she was too lazy to have Ryan tie them for her.

They watched the fireworks explode in the sky intently for well over an hour and a half. Sharpay's eyes drooped as she started to fall asleep. They were exciting, but it had been a tiring day. She thought it was cool to have her eyes closed, and be able to sense the light coming through her eye lids.

After the fireworks were finished, Sharpay got into the backseat, and fell asleep. Kelsi accompanied Ryan, to keep him awake. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning. She woke up to Ryan shaking her.

"Sis, come on, lets go to bed." She walked up to her room with the help of Ryan.

"Can Kelsi sleep in here with you?" Ryan asked.

"Huh?" she asked. Her brother repeated the question.

"Um, yeah, did you call her mother and ask if she could spend the night?"

"Yeah, and she said that Kelsi had to sleep in your room with you." He replied.

"Okay." Sharpay waited for Ryan to leave the room, and changed into some pajamas, and gave a pair to Kelsi to wear.

In the morning, Sharpay got her morning routine done, and Kelsi took a shower after her, borrowing some of Sharpays 'Skinny' clothes.

In the afternoon, Sharpay was working, and Ryan had to take Kelsi home. One of her first calls was the girl who had called the day before.

"Teen Crisis Line, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, I called you yesterday. I thought that I was pregnant."

"Yeah, how did everything go?"

"The test said that I am pregnant." She sobbed. "What am I going to do? I can't be pregnant. I am still in high school!" She said.

"Hey, calm down. Take a deep breath, let me tell you something."

"What?"

"I am also pregnant. I am also in high school. Everything is working out fine for me. Trust me, you'll do fine." Sharpay said.

"Okay, I'll talk to my mom about it I guess. I will call you in the next few days to tell you how it went."

"Okay, oh, and if you don't mind, could you tell me you're name?"

"Oh sure, my name is Gabriella Montez."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't really good, i didnt really have anything for the month of july or august... so yeah... I dont think its my best chapter. **

**Swimchickmp - thanks, i thought that Sharpay and Ryan could take on a baby, because they are already managing an adult life while finishing school, and they are paying their bills and everything, so i thought that they were doing a good job. **

**Shoelace22 - i didnt expect that either until i thought about it... so yeah... i had to draw out a new plotline, and i got some ideas now on how to play everything out. **

**you-r-mine-4ever - there are some people that dont sound like themselves on the phone, and considering neither of them had talked to eachother all during the summer, if they had ever talked on the phone, they wouldnt really remember... and plus, this is Teen Crisis Line, would you expect to have one of your friends to reach you. its out of the whole city and state of new mexico. ya know. :D**

**nneessssaa - I cant wait to see how they unfold either... haha... :D j/k.**

"Oh sure, my name is Gabriella Montez." Sharpay panicked. She couldn't believe that she didn't recognize the voice.

"Oh, okay, well, I gotta go, talk to you later." She said, and hung up. Sharpay got up and ran to the bathroom. When she came back, she sat on the couch. When Ryan walked through the door, Sharpay said, "The girl that called yesterday about being pregnant, really is." She said.

"And I care because?" He asked.

"Because it's Gabriella Montez." Ryan's mouth dropped open.

"Man, he's been a busy dude." he said. Sharpay laughed.

"He definately can't know now, because he's gonna have to worry enough about Gabby's baby that he doesn't need to know about this one." Sharpay said. Ryan nodded and flopped on the couch next to his sister.

On the fifteenth, Sharpay and Ryan went back to the doctor. Dr. Emerson did several tests for complications or pregnancy diseases. This time she didnt do an ultrasound. After the doctor cleared her of all possible things such as Pre-eclampsia, gestational diabetes, placenta previa and pregnancy-induced hypertension, they set up another appointment for July 29th.

By July 29th, Sharpay was having trouble sleeping. Her stomach was always in the way of something, and she was quite aggrivated that she couldnt tie her own shoes.

"Will this pregnancy ever end?" Sharpay asked her brother as they got into the car to go to their doctor's appointment.

"Yeah, in about 9 weeks." Ryan said.

"We need to look into getting an Au Pair for the baby while we are at school." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, I will call around later today, and see about hiring one." Ryan said. He started the car and drove to the doctor's office. The appointment wasn't very long, it was just to make sure everything was going right, and to make sure that it didn't look like there were going to be any complications for birth. When they got home, Sharpay went straight to work on the Crisis Line.

"Teen Crisis Line, how may I help you?" Sharpay answered.

"Hi. It's Gabriella." Sharpay nearly panicked. She changed her voice a little bit, and talked to her, "Oh hello Gabriella, how are things?"

"Okay I guess."

"Have you talked to your mother?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"No. I am worried about telling him."

"Why?"

"Because. It might not be his." Sharpay almost screamed.

"What? I mean, you told me that there was no-"

"I know, but I lied. It was while I was on vacation. I feel bad doing it, but it just happened."

"Yeah things just happen don't they." Sharpay said, trying not to be angry.

"Are you angry?"

"No I'm not, just some things from my past are catching up with me."

"Oh, okay."

"So, when you went to planned parenthood, they told you that you were pregant."

"Not exactly." She said.

"Then how do you know you're pregant?"

"A home test." Gabriella hung up. Sharpay was now confused. She shook her head, and went to the kitchen.

"What was that one?" Ryan asked.

"Gabriella."

"Oh? And what did she say."

"First of all, she never went to planned parenthood, she just did a home test, and second of all, she cheated on Troy, so he may not be the father." Ryans mouth hung wide open. Sharpay pushed his chin up.

"Okay, well I called for an Au Pair, and they are sending a few over today so that we can interview them. And I was thinking that we can let her stay in the spare room upstairs."

"That's fine, but all I want to say is that when we are home, she is not working, she does not take care of the baby unless we ask her to. Baby cries in the middle of the night, we get up, not her." Sharpay said. Ryan nodded.

"The last thing I want is for some stranger to be raising my child, and me not acting like a real mother." She said.

"Okay, well I will tell them that. And I think it would just be easier if you took the baby to the daycare at the school."

"Yeah, well then people would know that I had a baby." Sharpay said, she went upstairs, to sift through the narrowed list of names that Ryan and her had been talking about for nearly a month.

When the prospective Au Pair's came over, Sharpay sat back and watched as Ryan questioned all them. He told them all what Sharpay had said, and told them that if any of them diagreed with that, then they needed to leave. The twins were left with two ladies.

"We will give you a room upstairs, and food, and will pay you $800 a month. That is only to take care of the baby while we are at school. After we get home you may leave, and do whatever." He interviewed each of the ladies, and decided to hire the woman named Chelsea. She thanked Ryan and Sharpay, and gave them her phone number for when the baby was born, they could call her, and she would come move in.

"That went relatively well." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, I guess." he said.

August 12th rolled around, and it was time for Sharpay and Ryan to go back to the doctor's office. Kelsi came along with them. In the car, Sharpay had a Braxton-Hicks contraction, meaning that her stomach muscles tightened for a few moments, then they loosened. They were painless, but her body was just practicing for the real thing.

"So how far along are you?" Kelsi asked.

"Eight months." Sharpay replied. She poked her stomach, and her daughter kicked in response. Kelsi nodded her head, and stared out the window. When they got to the office, they went in, and didn't have to wait very long. The three of them entered, and Dr. Emerson did her checks.

"Okay, well in case you go into labor, I want you to program your cell phone to have my number on speed dial, because you need to call me when you go into labor. Unless you want some other doctor to deliver your baby, make sure you call me when it's time." The three of them nodded. When they got out of the doctor's they all put the doctor's numbers in their phones. Their next appointment was for August 26th.

On August 26th, the three of them went back to the doctor, where Dr. Emerson checked for Group B Strep. She proved negative. Everything was going smoothly. Kelsi was excited for this baby, and so was Ryan. After the doctor's appointment, the three of them drove out of town to go out to eat.

"So, you have another doctor's appointment on September 9th. Thats after school starts back up. You need to talk to the people at the school about homeschooling." Ryan said. Sharpay nodded, and wrote this on her tablet. Ryan and Sharpay had already figured out a name for the little girl, and were keeping it a secret until the baby was born.

"I bet you are super excited about your baby, because I mean, I am excited, and I'm not even the mother." Kelsi said.

"I know, I am so excited for this baby, I don't know whether I can't sleep because it's the pregancy thing, or whether its that I am too excited." Sharpay confessed.

"Uncle Ryan is excited too!" Ryan said, feeling left out of the conversation. The girl laughed.

"And my cheeseburger is excited three." Sharpay joked. After they ate, they went back to Ryan and Sharpay's house. Sharpay decided to work for a while, while Kelsi and Ryan went to the movies. Sharpay hadn't heard from Gabriella since the end of July. She didn't know what was going on, and she didn't really care. She was too excited for her baby to come.

Sharpay had talked to the principal over the phone about being homeschooled, and had it all set up. The school's first day was going to be September 5th. Ryan had decided to move his Advanced U-10 dance class to the same time his advanced class was at, so he could still work. Ryan was getting his school stuff together for the next day, it was Monday, and he always moved his school stuff around a million times the day before school started. He was also nervous because he was going to be a senior. Kelsi was sitting on his bed, watching him, amused.

Sharpay was downstairs, washing dishes when she had the sudden urge to pee really bad. She went to the restroom, and came out a few minutes later. She was on her way back to the dishes when she had to pee really bad again. She went up the stairs as quickly as possible.

"Ryan!" She said. He turned around.

"What?" She paused, and she looked like she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Kelsi asked. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, but, the baby says it's go time." Ryan jumped, ran to Sharpay's room, and grabbed the diaper bag they'd packed the night before with all Sharpay's essentials, all while Kelsi helped Sharpay down the stairs. Ryan dialed Dr. Emerson, and hopped in the car.

"Sis, do you know what today is?" Ryan asked.

"The fifth." He looked at Sharpay in the rearview mirror.

"It's Labor Day."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So yeah, another chapter today, and I actually have a decent keyboard so that I can type well, instead of having to keep backspacing. So yeah, thanks for all the review, I have over 120 now… and I am happy. Um, yeah, today John Tucker Must Die came out in the theater, and My sister, my friend Winona, and I are going to the Lacey mall to go see it tomorrow at 2.30 so yeah, I cant wait. :D

I was watching That's so Suite life of Hannah Montana, and I thought it was really funny because raven had a secre-tech, and she didn't know how to work. She pretty much asked everyone… and yeah, Sharpay has one in HSM. Shoulda asked maddie… maybe she knew lol…

MissZacEfron – Thanks, its okay you were out of town… I was for a few days, and luckily I had computer access. :D

**Lucas-Grabeel-Fan – I like to keep you guys on your toes. **

**CW Girl 2006 – Nah, lets not kill gabby, and just wait and see what happens. Glad you like my story, and you should update yours soon before I go nuts! Lol **

**Sylvia – Hola Hermanita! Like. Yeah… cant wait to go see John Tucker Must Die tomorrow! Love ya. **

**Crushie – yeah, I thought it would be funny if she went into labor on Labor Day:D **

**Supergirl-with-no-superpowers – is the shock over yet?**

**SimplyMarvy – thanks for reading **

**Shoelace22 – Here ya go!**

"It's Labor Day." Sharpay heard Kelsi laugh, and Ryan chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's all funny, just shut up and drive." Sharpay said. Now didn't really seem the time to making jokes to her. Although, it would be quite humorous if she were not in pain. Ryan drove to the emergency room, where Kelsi got Sharpay out, and took her into the waiting room. The receptionist got an orderly to bring around a wheelchair, and they waited for Ryan to park the car. When he came in, they all went up to the Labor and Birthing ward. She was put into a room, where the doctor checked to see how dilated she was. It was four centimeters.

"You will have to stay in here for a an hour or so, until you are fully dilated. The contractions are going to get closer and closer together. If anything happens, push the call button." Dr. Emerson exited the room.

"Kelsi, did you bring the camera?" Ryan asked. He wanted to make sure he got some pictures of Sharpay with her little girl right after she was born.

"Yep, it's right here Ryan." Kelsi said, showing him the camera. She put it back into her pocket, and sat in the chair next to Sharpay's bed.

"Do you want to watch some television or something?" Ryan asked his sister.

"Yeah." She pushed the button, and the television came on. She flipped through the channels, and found the discovery health channel. It was on the show 'birth day.' Sharpay watched for a while, as did Ryan and Kelsi.

"Is that what it's really gonna look like?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, they don't add any special effects to this show. It's all natural. I think that's kind of gross." Sharpay said. She changed the channel. At the moment, Sharpay was having contractions ever ten minutes or so.

After a full hour of contractions, they had gotten to be six minutes apart. They were somewhat painful. Dr. Emerson came back to check on her.

"How are you for the moment?" She asked.

"I am okay I guess." She checked dilation. Six centimeters.

"Do you want to have an epidural?" Dr. Emerson asked.

"No, I don't." Sharpay said. Dr. Emerson nodded, and left the room. The contractions got closer together, and were only three minutes apart two hours later. The doctor came to check again, and Sharpay was only eight centimeters. Another hour did it, and Sharpay was having contractions right next to each other. Dr. Emerson confirmed she was ready to give birth. They wheeled her into the birthing room, where there were three nurses and two doctors. Kelsi took Sharpay's right hand, and Ryan took Sharpay's left.

All three of them were breathing like she had learned in Lamaze class. When another contraction actually hurt Sharpay, she leaned upwards, and started muttering, "Ow, ow, ow, ow." She hadn't screamed yet. She took a deep breath.

"Okay Sharpay, on the next contraction, I want you to push, okay?" Dr. Emerson said. Sharpay nodded. When it hit, Sharpay pushed as hard as she could possibly do so. Nothing happened. Sharpay breathed hard when she was able to relax. She was told to push again.

"And push Sharpay." The doctor said. This time the baby started to move. Sharpay felt sort of weak. She didn't want to push again.

"Okay Sis, again." Ryan said on her next contraction. She followed her brother's guidance, and the baby moved some more. Fifteen minutes later, Sharpay was still pushing. Kelsi thought her hand was turning blue, but she couldn't tell whether it was really the color of her hand, or whether it was the lighting.

"Okay Sharpay, just a few more, okay?" Kelsi coached. She rubbed Sharpay's arm, and repeated it.

"No. I don't want to. I want to fall asleep now." Sharpay said.

"No Sis, you gotta push just a few more times okay?" Ryan said. He squeezed his sister's hand, and she nodded. On the next contraction, she pushed as hard as she could.

"That was a great push Sharpay, great one. Can we get one more?" Dr. Emerson asked. Sharpay complied, but the baby wasn't all the way out yet. The next one was a winner. The baby came out, and the nurses got the scissors ready to cut the umbilical cord. Sharpay relaxed, and fell backward, Ryan and Kelsi had been holding her up somewhat.

"Uncle Ryan, do you want to do the honors?" Dr. Emerson asked. He nodded. Kelsi got out her camera, and turned it on. She snapped a picture of him cutting the umbilical cord. The baby started crying not long after.

"Sharpay, you're little girl wants to say hello to you." Dr. Emerson said. The nurses raised the head of the bed so Sharpay could sit up. She held her baby for the first time. Kelsi turned into a picture happy godmother. The nurse took the camera, so Ryan and Kelsi could get up close to Sharpay and have a picture taken. Although Sharpay had black bags under her eyes, and her skin was pale, she was quite relieved that her baby had been born. She felt her stomach, and it was already a great deal smaller than it had been earlier that day. They took Sharpay back to her room, where Sharpay fed her baby for the first time. Dr. Emerson came in, and took the baby.

"Sleep for a while, and we will finish the birth certificate for the baby." Sharpay smiled, and fell asleep. An hour later when she awoke, the papers were ready.

"We need information about the father." Dr. Emerson said.

"He doesn't have to sign it does he? Cause he doesn't know that he's a father."

"No, just put his name there, and that's what will be on the birth certificate." Sharpay added the proper information, and signed it.

"So, what's the name of the baby?" Kelsi asked, she had yet to know.

"Kimi Mirari Evans." Sharpay said, as she looked down at her baby again. Kimi had blonde hair, just like both of her parents, and had Sharpay's eyes. Everything else looked like Troy's.

"What does her name mean?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, Kimi is Native American." Ryan began.

"For Secret." Sharpay finished.

"And Mirari is Spanish." Ryan began again.

"For Miracle." Sharpay finished again.

"That is so sweet." Kelsi said. Sharpay nodded, and looked to Kimi, then back at Kelsi.

"Do you want to hold your God Daughter?" Kelsi nodded. Sharpay took the camera, and took a picture of the two. When she was done holding her, Ryan took his niece, and Kelsi took a picture of him. When she began to cry again, Sharpay fed her. The nurse came to take Kimi again, so the doctors could make sure her respiratory system was fully developed, since she was a month early, after all. Sharpay was allowed to walk around the floor for a while, but wasn't allowed to leave just yet.

An hour later, the doctor signed her out, and she got her clothes on, and went to go see her baby at the nursery. The nurses told her that her daughter was in perfect health. She couldn't help but smile. She looked at her stomach, and it was smaller than it had been after she had given birth. By this rate, it wouldn't take very long for her to be able to attend school again. The doctor had also signed out Kimi.

The three of them made their way downstairs, and out to the car, the air was warm, but the sun was down. It was about ten p.m. Sharpay had her baby at exactly 7:00 p.m. Kelsi turned on her cell phone, and immediately saw that she had four messages. The first said, "Kelsi, it's mom, just wondering where you are, you haven't called all day, where are you?"

The second one said, "Hey, mom again, I'm getting worried, Ryan's cell phone is off also, and Sharpay isn't answering the house phone. Call me back."

The third said, "What are you doing? Are you having sex? Are you doing drugs? Let me know, or you will be grounded." Kelsi laughed as they listened to that message on speaker phone. Ryan's ears just turned red.

The last one said, "Kelsi, why are you not answering? Just so you know, Monica went into labor, and had her son, at seven. Call her."

"Whoa." Sharpay said, they were still standing outside the car as they listened to the messages.

"I would like to go back up there to say congratulations, but I am too tired." Sharpay muttered.

"Call her." Kelsi said. Ryan took the car seat out of the trunk, and put it in the middle of the back seat. Sharpay got in behind Ryan, and looked at Kimi who was sleeping soundly. She dialed the hospital number, asked for the birthing ward, then asked for Monica's room.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, it's Sharpay, I heard you had a baby boy."

"Yes I did, at seven on the dot."

"Guess what." Sharpay said excitedly, although quietly.

"What?"

"I had a baby girl named Kimi, also at seven on the dot."

"Are you serious?"

"Definitely." She said. They laughed, and talked for a few until Sharpay got back home, she hung up, and took Kimi up to her room, and put her into her crib. Sharpay turned on the baby monitors. Kelsi called her mom and told her what was going on. She understood, and decided not to ground her daughter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night was the most sleepless night Sharpay had ever had. Her daughter liked to cry a lot. But the next morning, Ryan and Sharpay didn't go to school. They called the principal, and said they were on vacation in Hawaii, and wouldn't be back until the second week of school. They also set Sharpay back up to go to public school, instead of home school.

Ryan called the Au Pair, and she came to meet Kimi. She was thrilled that she would be able to take care of her. Chelsea wouldn't start until the next Monday.

Sharpay spent most of the week on the treadmill, and her stomach kept getting smaller. By the next Monday, she only had a small pooch left.

On Monday, she dressed in a skirt, a pink tank top, and a overcoat that didn't give away her stomach, unless the person looking at her was searching for it. They made their usual stop at Starbucks before school.

"Hello you two, how was your summer?" Sharpay heard a voice behind them. She was well rested, because Kimi had a good night, and didn't wake up, but seven times during the night. Sharpay turned to find Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey you guys, my summer was awesome, we just got back from vacation, and I can't believe we actually missed a whole week of school." She said.

"Not much went on." Troy said. They all got their drinks and went to school. She went to her usual locker, and was met by none other than Zeke.

"Hey Sharpay." He said.

"Hey Zeke." She replied. He handed her some fresh baked peanut butter cookies.

"Thank you very much Zeke." She said.

"I was wondering, since it is senior year…" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: sorry I didn't post yesterday, we went to the movies, and were supposed to see the 2.30 one, then we were going to be late so we decided on the 5.05 one, then we were gonna belate to that one too, so we decided we were going to go to the one that started around 7.30, and we headed up there but we thought we were going to be late, because we were still 10 miles away at 7.30, but it started at 7.45, and we made it 10 minutes early, John Tucker Must Die is funny…

but yeah, I was going to try to post early today after church, but guess what… I had to babysit.. :D yeah, it was great… so yeah, I was typing away, and la de dah, my grandma wanted to show me the new plates she got for the dinner table, and this is like 12.30 am, and I headed for the kitchen, and the power went out. Yeah, and I hadnt saved the chapter for a long while… so when the computer loaded up, it recovered everything except one paragraph, the paragraph was where two weeks go by… so yeah, reviews.

**Hotsodagirl – I think you are the only one who said that you wanted zeke and sharpay to go on a date.**

**Zashleyislove – thanks for the ideas, I might use them. **

**Lucas-grabeel-fan – yeah, I liked the name too, and yeah, my grandmother is the same way with messages. **

**You-r-mine-4ever – I kinda understand that sharpay shouldn't really be away from her baby for that long, but why should she say no to zeke, after all, she did say she would date him during senior year. **

**Sylvia – Just because you're my sister, I HAVE to leave you hangin like that :D I love you!**

**XxAnnaxx - why do you think she should say no?**

**AtSundown22 – its definitely not going to be Troypay.**

**Billybobbers – thanks, I was just playing around on a baby names database, and I found those names, because for miracle part of the name, I was thinking about having something wrong with the baby, but I decided not to do that. **

**Supergirl-with-no-superpowers – you find out shortly. :D **

"Do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?" Zeke asked. Sharpay thought for a few moments.

"I really want to, don't think that I don't, but I can't really go anywhere after school. I kind of have to be home after school." Sharpay said.

"Okay." Zeke said, looking down. She had a sudden thought.

"OH!" She shouted, Zeke looked back up. "I know, we are seniors, and so we have open campus. Maybe we can go get lunch." She smiled, and so did Zeke.

"So it's a date?" He asked.

"It's a date." Zeke smiled, and went to go find some of his friends. Ryan and Kelsi approached from behind.

"You are dating Zeke?" Ryan asked. Sharpay turned around.

"Yeah, I told him senior year I would go on a date with him." She replied.

"He's cute, but what about if he finds out about Kimi?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, he is on the basketball team with you-know-who." Ryan explained.

"I know that, but Zeke has been bugging me to go out with him for the longest time. Plus, I think he's cute." Sharpay told the both of them. Sharpay put her bag in her locker, and looked at her schedule. She went to her first period class, drama. Mrs. Darbus welcomed her back to school, and gave her the papers from the week she had missed. She looked at them, and they were mostly worksheets on Shakespeare knowledge and the basic first day 'get to know the student questionnaire.' Mrs. Darbus was talking about the fall 'musicale' as she filled out each piece of paper. Sharpay already knew the lectures about Shakespeare, and different odds and ends. One of the questions was 'What is the most disrespecting thing that can happen in the theater?' Sharpay wrote 'cell phone ring.' By the end of the class, Sharpay had finished the papers, and turned them into her teacher.

"Thank you Sharpay." She said as she took the papers from her hands. Sharpay looked down at her schedule, and found that she had trigonometry with Ryan, Taylor, and Gabriella. They were the only four in the class. They were put in the calculus classroom, so the teacher could teach them after he finished with the other class. The four of them got the day off so Taylor and Gabby could explain the work to Ryan and Sharpay. The whole time, Sharpay kept thinking about how Gabriella had cheated on her boyfriend. She thought it was wrong, but technically she had proof at home that Troy had done the same thing to Gabriella. She wondered if Gabby was really pregnant or not. After that class, Sharpay had to go to her locker to drop off her book with her Trig notebook. She grabbed a new notebook, and went to her Bio-Chemistry class. Ryan was also in this class with her.

Sharpay put her homework in her locker beside her trig work, and got another notebook for her CWP Class. One quarter of the whole senior class was in this class. Zeke invited Sharpay and Ryan to sit at the same table as him, Chad, and Taylor. Ryan sat with Kelsi, Troy and Gabby. The work in that class was not nearly as hard as either of the two classes before. When the class was over, Zeke stood up, and organized his things.

"Do you want me to take your books to your locker?" he asked.

"I can get it." She said. She would have liked to have him carry her things, but she was just happy that she could carry heavy stuff again.

"Do you want to take your car or mine?" he asked.

"We can take yours, in case Ryan and Kelsi want to go somewhere." She said. They had an hour for lunch.

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Subway sounds good." She said. They put their stuff in their lockers, and they went to Zeke's car. Sharpay got in the passenger side, and put on her seat belt. It smelled like cookies in his car.

"Your car smells good." She said, to make conversation.

"Thanks. I bake fresh cookies nearly every morning." He said. The two of them talked about food all the way to Subway, and talked about television shows when they got there. They talked about things that they watched when they were little, what shows they missed, and other shows that were totally stupid, and hoped that the world had forgotten about them.

"When I was little, I liked Scooby Doo, but my mom didn't, so I never really got to watch it." Zeke told her.

"Well, one show that just plain irked me, was captain planet and the justice league. I couldn't stand it, but my brother had to lay around and watch it all day." She shuddered. Just as they were finishing, Sharpay looked at her watch.

"If we don't hurry up, we're going to be late for fifth period." She said. They put their garbage in the receptacle, and hurried out to the car.

"What class do you have next?" Sharpay looked at her schedule.

"AP Biology." She said. He gaped at her.

"Wow, I cannot believe you are taking such a hard class." She shrugged.

"I don't think it will be that much harder than my Trig or Bio-Chemistry class."

"You actually understand what they are saying in those classes?" he laughed. Sharpay nodded.

"I know I shouldn't really be taking such difficult classes, because I have k-" she stopped, realizing what she nearly said.

"Because you have what?" Zeke asked. Sharpay panicked.

"Nothing, forget I said it." She said.

"Okay." He said, frowning at her. As they got to the school, Sharpay got another notebook out of her locker and went to class. She got a good start on her homework for that class, before she had to go to her AP English class. Zeke was in this class, so they picked up their discussion where they left off.

"Yeah, I didn't much like captain planet either. Wishbone was my hero back in the day though." He whispered when she was taking notes from the lecture, and doing some worksheets at the same time.

"Two words; The Jetsons." Sharpay laughed quietly.

"That was an awesome show." He whispered back. The teacher saw them talking, and smashed her yardstick on their desks.

"Mr. Baylor and Ms. Evans. You need to be listening to the lecture, taking notes, and NOT TALKING! Detention, both of you after school."

"Mrs. Jamison, Sharpay and I really need to get home after school, it's a very important matter." Ryan said.

"And that will be fifteen minutes of detention for you too Mr. Evans." Mrs. Jamison said. Ryan looked like he wanted to scream. As the teacher walked away, Ryan made the strangling motion, but stopped before the teacher turned back around. Some of the people in class laughed. Her next two classes, choir, and teacher's aid went by reasonably quick, where she reported to Mrs. Jamison's classroom for Detention.

"Call Chelsea." Sharpay told Ryan as they were walking to detention.

"Okay, do I just tell her we'll be late because we got detention?"

"Yeah, that should pretty much cover it. Tell her we'll be home to relieve her by four." He nodded, and dialed his house phone.

"Who's Chelsea?" Zeke asked from behind.

"Nobody." Sharpay said.

"Okay." Zeke said, not really believing her, but he knew that if she didn't want to tell him, then he didn't need to know. All Zeke heard was Ryan say that him and Sharpay would be home late, and would be home by four. Sharpay decided to make the best of the fifteen minutes she had. She started on one of her five classes of homework. She understood the Trig very well, so she was nearly finished with a week's worth of work when the teacher let them go.

"Sharpay." Zeke said, catching up with her.

"Yeah?" She asked as she stopped.

"Do you want to have lunch with me again tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, maybe we can go to Denny's." She said. He nodded, and jogged off to his car. Sharpay and Ryan headed home quickly, and let Chelsea go to her room. Sharpay immediately took up her baby, and held her for a few minutes. She kissed her daughter on the forehead, and set her on her baby mat, so she could move a little bit.

Kelsi arrived at 4:30, just as Chelsea was leaving for a date with some of her friends.

"Hey you guys." She said.

"Hey Kelsi, what have you got there?" Sharpay asked, picking Kimi up, and carrying her over to Kelsi.

"Pictures from your labor. I put them into frames for you too." She said. Sharpay looked at them, they were all really good. The frame that made Sharpay tear up was the picture of all four of them, that said 'Family' on the frame. Ryan took Kimi, and Sharpay moved some pictures over on the mantle. Sharpay put the pictures up. The picture of Ryan cutting the umbilical cord said 'Uncle' on it, and had some sayings about uncles. The picture of Sharpay and Kimi said 'Mommy's Little Girl.' After all the pictures were on the mantle, and mixed with the other pictures of Sharpay and Ryan's childhood, Kelsi took Kimi, and watched over her while the twins could do their homework.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After two weeks, Zeke and Sharpay had gone out nearly every day to lunch. He didn't understand why Sharpay couldn't go anywhere after school, but he didn't question her. She didn't really talk about anything that was happening at home at the moment. All she said was that everything was fine at home.

One day, Sharpay didn't have much homework after school, Sharpay decided to work while she played with Kimi.

"Teen Crisis Line, how may I help you?" she answered.

"Hello, it's Gabriella."

"Oh, hi Gabriella. I haven't heard from you in a long while."

"I know. But I finally decided that I needed to explain some things to you. I never went to planned parenthood. I took a home test, and it told me that I was pregnant."

"Okay, and have you told your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Well I suggest you do." Sharpay said.

"Okay, I will try to do that tomorrow at school."

"Okay, well I have to go, so I will talk to you tomorrow when you call me at six, right?"

"Okay, six." They hung up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day at school, it was a Tuesday, Gabriella and Troy seemed sort of distant from each other. In trig, Gabriella said that they had something happen that he wasn't happy about.

At lunch, Zeke was going to take Sharpay out to lunch, when she remembered that she had forgotten her Biology book in her room by her computer.

"Zeke, can we stop by my house real quick?" She asked.

"Yeah, no problem." He pulled into her driveway. They got out of the car, and went to the door.

"Oh, and if you hear anything, don't pay attention to it. We have someone staying with us, and she is kinda noisy." Sharpay told him, he nodded, and they went in. Sharpay immediately went to the hallway, and went upstairs. Zeke looked around the room, and saw a mantle full of pictures. He saw a bunch of pictures from when Sharpay and Ryan were younger, but then he saw something that made no sense. A picture that said 'uncle' on it, and Ryan cutting a baby's umbilical cord. There were a few pictures that had a baby with Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay in them. Then he spotted it, the picture on the far end. Sharpay and a baby, saying 'Mommy's Little Girl.'

"Sharpay, I didn't think you would be home until-" Someone said, the woman stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Zeke. Sharpay came out of the hallway, and saw Zeke looking at Chelsea, holding Kimi.

"Whoops." She said, unable to move.

"I don't understand." Zeke said, looking at the pictures, then to Sharpay and Chelsea. Sharpay took Kimi from Chelsea, and walked toward Zeke.

"Zeke, I want you to meet my daughter, Kimi."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This dear chapter was completed at 1.33 pm, but due to a bout of retarded-grandfather-itis, this chapter would be posted a lot sooner, but no, my grandfather wont let anyone get on the internet, of course after he stayed on it until 1.30 on it, because he knew that I was going to ask him to get on it. But someone has to call the house number, so now nobody can get on the internet. Although he has a cell phone. And his wife has a cell phone, he cant give out the cell number, he has to give out the home phone number. That is the only reason why it's that way is so that I cannot get the internet… yes, his mind really does work that evil :D when I can check my reviews, I will post them on here… so yeah… talk to ya'll laters. **

**So yeah, I had twenty five reviews in my inbox. I am estatic:D**

**Ryan-Evans – thanks for reading, im glad you like it. **

**Elphaba and Glinda 06 – thanks.**

**Hotsodagirl – yeah you usually are one of a kind. You are usually right about what im going to do in my story too… :D **

**Lucas-Grabeel-Fan – I am glad you like the zekepay, people keep asking whether its troypay or what, and its like ZEKEPAY:D**

**Ashley's Fool – glad you like it.**

**Nneessssaa – This answers all your questions. **

**Simplymarvy – lol **

**Supergirl-with-no-superpowers – Suspense is fun! **

**Zashleyislove – this story is not troypay. Its zekepay.**

**Shoelace22 – im glad you read my story ! lol **

**Billybobbers – I like that name, its cool… I like the whole spanish language though **

**MissZacEfron – an update for you… and everyone else… lol **

**XxAnnaxx – yeah, zeke is kind of… odd. But hey. He likes sharpay, and its funny because I was watching the suite life of zack and cody, and maddie told zack that girls like guys who can cook. :D **

**Sylvia – yeah, that movie was funny, and you don't know exactly whats gonna happen, because I kinda changed my mind… and I just drooled on myself… :D lol. **

"Zeke, I want you to meet my daughter, Kimi." Sharpay said. Zeke tried to say something, but only stuttered.

"You have a baby?" He finally asked.

"Yeah, I do, I had her on September 4th." Sharpay explained.

"I didn't know you were pregnant." He said.

"That's why I told you I couldn't go out with you since January. I was pregnant, and I didn't want you to know. I forgot about the pictures on the mantle. Kelsi brought them over a couple weeks ago, and I guess I didn't think about them." He nodded, taking it all in.

"Who… who's the… the…" he started.

"Father?" she asked, he nodded. She took a deep breath. "Troy." She said, she looked down at her daughter.

"Troy never said anything about you being pregnant." He said.

"That's because he doesn't know." Sharpay said.

"How can he not know?" Zeke asked.

"Same way you didn't know. He didn't see me all summer when you could tell I was pregnant." She said.

"Wait… Troy is going out with Gabriella." He said.

"Yeah, and that is the reason why nobody knows. I can't tell Troy because then he'd tell Gabriella, then she'd be mad at me for Troy cheating on her, but I can't say that I don't know who the father is, because then I'd sound like a slut. You cannot tell Troy, they don't need to know about me having a baby. Okay? I don't want Gabriella being mad at me, although she did the same thing to her boyfriend." She stopped abruptly. She hadn't meant to say anything.

"What?" Zeke asked, catching what she had just said.

"Nothing." She blurted.

"Yeah right. What did Gabby do? Does this have something to do with why they aren't really talking to each other today?" Sharpay nodded.

"You cannot tell anyone, but I am a Teen Crisis Counselor, and Gabby ended up calling, and getting me, she doesn't know that it's me, but she said that she's pregnant, and it might not even be Troy's. And that only gives you more reason to keep tight lips about Kimi." She said.

"You have been lying to everyone." Zeke said.

"Only because I had to. What do you think that Troy would say if he found out that he was a father?" she asked.

"He would probably think that it's cool." Zeke said hopefully.

"Yeah, and what about Gabriella? And more importantly, what would your basketball coach say?" Zeke knew that Sharpay had a point. That didn't mean her daughter should have had to grow up in hiding. She looked at the little girl, whose eyes matched Sharpay's. It was the same shade of dark brown and everything.

"Can I hold her?" Zeke asked. Sharpay nodded, and carefully handed her baby over to her boyfriend. He looked somewhat scared that he was going to drop her.

"She's so light." He commented.

"She's about seven pounds now. She was 6 pounds 4 ounces when she was born though." Zeke sat at the dining room table, and looked at Kimi. He could see some aspects of Troy also. Chelsea was still standing in the same spot.

"Sharpay, you can bring Kimi upstairs to me before you leave, and I'll give you some time alone." Chelsea said. Sharpay nodded, and watched the Au Pair disappear into the hallway.

"She is the cutest baby I've ever seen." Zeke informed Sharpay.

"Thank you." Kimi started to cry, so Sharpay took her into her arms, and checked her diaper.

"If you want to come with me you can, I just have to change her." Sharpay said. They went upstairs to Kimi's room, and put her on the changing table. After they were finished, Sharpay knocked on Chelsea's open door, and told her Kimi was in her crib.

"We're going to be late for school." Sharpay said when she looked at her watch. They had totally missed lunch. The ride back to school was quiet. Zeke seemed to be overwhelmed with the information. When they parked, Sharpay got his attention.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" she asked.

"Yeah, I promise." He replied. They went into school, where Sharpay found Kelsi and Ryan. Zeke went on to his locker, and Sharpay opened hers. Ryan's was right next to hers, which is where the other two were standing.

"So, I missed lunch." Sharpay told them.

"Why?" Kelsi asked.

"I forgot my Biology book at the house, and I told Zeke to wait in the living room while I went upstairs to my room. Chelsea thought I was in the living room. He knows now." Kelsi gasped.

"Do you think that he's going to tell Troy?" Ryan asked. All three of them peered down the hall, and took a look at Zeke who was high-fiving Troy. They talked for a few moments, and Zeke looked back down the hall at Sharpay. He pulled his thumb and index finger together across his lips, meaning 'My lips are sealed.'

"I don't think he will." Sharpay said, going back to her locker. The bell rang for them to go to class, which they did. During class, an announcement came over the loudspeaker that there was basketball practice after school. Sharpay thought it was weird that they would have practice in the beginning of October. They usually didn't start until November. After school, Sharpay was getting her homework out of her locker when Zeke came over to her.

"Is it alright if I come over after basketball practice, and I can spend more time getting to know Kimi?" He asked.

"Sure. I would love that. Oh, and why are you having practice so early in the year?"

"Coach Bolton says that West High already started practice, and we can't start losing to them again, so we're practicing harder and earlier than ever." He explained. Sharpay nodded, and she kissed his cheek. She walked toward the double doors that led to the parking lot, and Zeke headed for practice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After practice, Zeke was getting out of his practice uniform, and back into his street clothes, when Troy came up to him.

"What's up?" he asked. Chad was standing nearby also.

"Nothing." He said.

"Hey, I was wondering. What's up with you and Gabriella. You both seemed sort of… distant from each other." Zeke said.

"Oh, she told me that she cheated on me." He said. He sounded angry with that.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I cannot believe she would do something like that to me. It's like I don't even mean anything to her." Troy told Chad.

"Are you going to dump her?" Chad asked.

"Nah, I think me and her can work it out, but I cannot believe she would want to cheat on me." Zeke started to fume. He did the same thing to Gabriella, but it's not like he was going to tell anyone.

"Man, I'm glad Taylor isn't like that." Chad said.

"I don't know when I am going to get over this dude." Troy said.

"Man, stop playin', it's not like you haven't done the same thing to Gabriella." Zeke said. He immediately knew that he'd screwed up.

"What?" Chad asked. Troy got up in Zeke's face.

"What did you just say? I've never cheated on Gabby," he said.

"Man, back off. Forget I said anything." Troy got closer.

"Did Sharpay say something to you?" he asked. Zeke pushed Troy away from him, and started to leave. He turned back around, looking at Chad, then Troy, who was getting off the ground.

"If you have never done anything like that, then how did you know I was talking about Sharpay?" Zeke asked. Troy looked at Chad.

"He has a point." Chad said. Troy looked at Zeke, and lunged at him. Troy tackled him to the ground, and punched him in the face. Zeke hit back. They were rolling around on the floor punching and kicking each other, while yelling at each other. This went on for a good five minutes before Coach Bolton figured out that there was a fight in the locker room. He pulled his son off Zeke, and held them both away from each other.

"Baylor. You are restricted from playing the first game." He said. He pushed each of the boys away from each other, and went back to his office.

"What!" Zeke yelled. He wondered how Troy didn't get restricted. Coach Bolton came out of his office.

"Ya want to make it two games?" he asked. Zeke shook his head, so the coach stepped back into his office. Troy wiped his bloody nose, and looked at Chad, who raised his hands, and backed away.

"I even have to admit; that was just wrong. Both you _and_ your dad." He said. Him and Zeke both left the locker room.

"Did you really mean that. Troy cheated on Gabby?" Chad asked.

"I have already said too much. I promised Sharpay that I wouldn't." He said.

"You mean there's more?"

"Yes, but don't try to get it out of me. You don't want to see Sharpay mad." Zeke said. Chad cringed at the thought of Sharpay coming after him. He nodded and went to his car. Zeke did the same. Once at Sharpay's house, he knocked on the door. Ryan let him in.

"What happened to you? Did you get hit by a mack truck or something?" Kelsi asked. Zeke shook his head.

"I got into a fight with Troy."

"What?" Sharpay asked coming out of the kitchen. He turned and looked at her. She only had one eyebrow raised.

"Um, I was talking to him, and I asked what was up with him and Gabriella, and so he said that she'd cheated on him, and he was mad, and then he was saying that he couldn't believe she'd be so low as to cheat on him,-" Ryan snorted while Kelsi started laughing uncontrollably.

"Then I made the mistake of saying something along the lines of, 'you also cheated on your girlfriend, so shut up.' And so he decided to get into a fight with me, and then his dear daddy came out of his office and restricted me from the first game, but didn't give his own son anything."

"That's just plain wrong." Ryan said.

"Yeah, before picking the fight, he was all like 'what did Sharpay say to you?' right after he told me he hadn't cheated on Gabby. Chad said I had a point when I told him that if he never cheated on her, they why did he know I was talking about you?" Sharpay smiled.

"You said a little too much though. But at least you didn't give away Kimi." She said.

"Chad wanted to know what was going on, and I told him I'd said too much already, so he knows there is more, but he doesn't know what it is." Zeke said. Sharpay nodded. She looked down at the floor as she raised a finger, and pushed a button on the headset on her head.

"Teen Crisis Line, how may I help you?" she asked. She listened for a moment, she turned and went back in the kitchen. Zeke heard.

"And did you tell your boyfriend?" after a few minutes she came back out.

"That was Gabriella." She said.

"And? What's happened."

"She said that her and Troy got in a fight cause she told him she'd cheated on him, and she told him that she was pregnant. But then there was a different reason why she called me." She paused, thinking of how she should word her sentence.

"And what's that?" Kelsi asked.

"She had a miscarriage."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I think ya'll will like this chapter, and um… yeah, two reviews since I posted the last chapter… enjoy.

**XxAnnaxx – yeah, zeke is a little odd. I am 18, and I like that show, plus hannah montana… I like being a kid. Lol… I think this will be your favorite chapter… **

**Supergirl-with-no-superpowers – yeah, I got her pregnant, and I couldn't just keep her that way. I just couldn't. it just seemed…wrong for some reason… but I fixed it… that sounded mean though… :D **

"She had a miscarriage." Sharpay said. Kelsi's mouth dropped open.

"Are you freaking serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, she is on her way to the hospital. Her mother is taking her."

"That is actually kind of sad." Zeke said. The others nodded. Sharpay looked at her boyfriend, and frowned. She went into the kitchen and put some water on a paper towel. She wiped some blood off his face, and threw it in the garbage.

"I hope Troy looks like this too." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, he's got a shiner." Zeke smiled. Sharpay went to the mat on the floor, and picked up Kimi.

"Hey my little girl." She said. She walked back to the group, and they talked about school so far.

"Yeah, my classes are not very hard." Sharpay said.

"What? If I even try to look at the Bio-Chem book, my head would explode, not to mention AP English, and AP everything else." Zeke laughed.

"Speaking of my AP everything, I need to finish my homework. Will you hold my daughter?" Sharpay asked him he nodded, and took the little girl. He thought she was beautiful, just like her mother. Sharpay went out to the car and got her bag. She sat down on the couch and pulled out her books. Zeke sat next to her, still holding Kimi. Ryan and Kelsi went into the kitchen and started on making dinner.

"Is that mommy's homework?" Zeke asked Kimi. He watched Sharpay do her homework as she occasionally looked at Zeke and Kimi. She finished her homework about the time that dinner was ready. She put her books back in her bag, and put it on the floor by the door. All four of them sat at the dining room table, while Kimi was placed in her bassinet.

"Kimi has to go to the doctor this Saturday." Sharpay said.

"What is she going in for?" Zeke asked.

"She has her one month check up. She is going to get some shots I think too."

"So, does she cry a lot at night?"

"Not that much now that she knows that mom and uncle are so close, but her first few days, it was an all night thing." Ryan told him.

"Wow, don't you guys get tired in school?"

"Not if we go to bed at nine, we can get up at six, have nine hours to sleep, but with an accumulated hour up each night, we get about eight hours to sleep." Sharpay told him. He nodded.

"She is really beautiful." He said.

"Thanks."

"I think that Kimi is the cutest baby I've ever seen." Kelsi said. Zeke agreed with her. The rest of the conversation was about movies in the theater. After they ate, Zeke and Sharpay did the dishes, and they all discussed what to do from there.

"How about we rent a movie?" Sharpay asked. The others agreed.

"What do we want to watch?"

"Not a scary one, because we've got a youngin here." Kelsi said with an accent. Sharpay laughed.

"I have yet to see 'Hoot' yet." She said.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Who want's to go?" Ryan asked. Zeke and Sharpay raised their hands.

"Do you want to bring Kimi?" Zeke asked. Sharpay bit her lip, but it was too tempting.

"Yeah." She said. Zeke took the car seat out to his car, and put it in the middle, while Sharpay picked up her daughter, and carried her out to the car. When they got her settled, they got into the car, and drove to blockbuster video. They found nobody they knew there, and were relieved. When they were checking out, the woman cooed over Kimi.

"Your guys' daughter is the cutest thing ever." She said.

"Thanks." Sharpay said, not caring to correct her. Zeke smiled. The cashier handed them their movie, and waved goodbye, she sent a special goodbye to Kimi as they walked out.

"That was fun." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, it was." He laughed. Back at the house, they all settled on the large couch, and had Kimi in her bassinet in between the coffee table and couch. After the movie was finished, Ryan saw Kelsi off, and Sharpay saw Zeke off.

"That was fun." Sharpay said. The movie had been a good choice.

"Yeah it was. We should do that more often." He said. They laughed.

"Yeah, we should."

"Well, I have to go, I will see you tomorrow at school." He said. She nodded, and they leaned in for a kiss. Sharpay wrapped her arms around Zeke. They hugged, and Zeke got into his car, and pulled away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day at school, Troy didn't waste any time whatsoever finding Sharpay. She was arranging her binders and her textbooks when he tapped her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"I want to know why you told Zeke what we did." He said.

"Zeke is my boyfriend, I can tell him anything I please." She said.

"That was supposed to be a secret."

"Well I told him, and that's the end of it, I cannot take back what I said, unless you have a time machine in your back pocket." She said sarcastically.

"Don't pull an attitude with me." Troy said.

"Don't pull an attitude with you? I'll do whatever I want. You beat up my boyfriend, and then you get him restricted from the first game, and you get nothing because you have a biased coach, a.k.a. your dad." She said. She slammed her locker, and walked to Drama. Troy followed. Curse him for also taking Drama.

"That is none of your business, what happened with my dad doesn't concern you." He said.

"And me telling Zeke what I told him is none of your business either. So back off." The bell rang, and Troy sat in his seat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

On Saturday, Ryan and Sharpay took Kimi into the pediatrician, so she could get her check up. They were in the waiting room for over twenty minutes.

"Kimi Evans." The nurse called. They went to the exam room, where the nurse measured Kimi's height/length, and weighed her. She wrote it on the chart, and went to go get the doctor. When he finally came into the room, he checked her for colds and whatnot, and deemed her a healthy little girl. The three of them were free to go. They got in the car, and drove to the video store, Sharpay dropped the movie in the slot and got back into the car. They headed home. Zeke and Kelsi came over, and the five of them sat in Sharpay's room, and just talked about whatever. Normal things teenagers to, except with the company of a baby.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The whole next week at school, Troy bugged Sharpay about what she had told Zeke. She tried her best to ignore it. Zeke was beginning to get angry with this too, because it was causing Sharpay a lot of undeserved stress. On Friday, Zeke approached Troy.

"Man, you have got to stop harassing Sharpay." He said.

"And why is that?" Troy asked.

"Because, first of all, it's not cool."

"She is spreading my personal life around to you." He said.

"Believe it or not, but what happened was also her personal life too." Troy shook his head, and countered Zeke.

"So, I'm not harassing her anyway."

"Yes you are, and it is causing her a lot of stress that she really doesn't need right now."

"And why doesn't she need the stress." Zeke had to think quick, and make up an excuse.

"Have you seen her class schedule?" he asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Let me recite it for you. Drama, Trig, Bio-Chem, CWP, AP Biology, AP English, Choir, and Teacher's Aid. She has hours of homework every night. She just doesn't need it."

"Whatever man." Troy said, and walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next Monday, Troy found Sharpay at her locker during lunch.

"What?" she asked, not even turning around. She already knew it was Troy.

"Have you figured out why you decided to tell Zeke about my personal life."

"It's my life too, and besides I don't understand why you are so upset." She said.

"Because, what you did, it should be slander or something."

"Well guess what, it's not, so get over it."

"It's not like you had to tell him or anything."

"That's what you think." She said under her breath.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said. Troy looked at her for a few more minutes.

"I get it." He said.

"You get what?" she asked, finally looking at him.

"You still like me," he said.

"No, I don't." she said.

"Why did you tell him then?"

"Because I wanted to." She said.

"You just can't let it go, can you?"

"What?" Sharpay was confused.

"You can't let it go that it happened. For some reason, you can't just forget about, can you?" he asked. Sharpay got angry.

"Yes, that is the precise reason why. I CANNOT JUST FORGET IT LIKE YOU!" She yelled.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Oh, you really want to know?" she asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, I do." He replied.

"Oh, hold on. I will be back in ten minutes. You will then understand." She said. She grabbed Ryan and Kelsi, and told them to keep Troy there. She took the car keys from her brother, and walked fifteen feet to the front door. She drove like a maniac to her house, went inside, and got the car seat. She put it in the back seat, and took the time to make sure it was in place before she went inside and found Chelsea.

"I am taking her for now. You can do whatever, you don't need to be here today." Sharpay said as she grabbed the diaper bag, and Kimi. She put her into the car seat, and drove sanely back to the school. She grabbed the bag, and her daughter out of the back, and strode into the school. Sharpay gently, yet forcefully shoved Kimi into Troy's arms.

"THAT IS THE REASON WHY I CAN'T LET IT GO! MEET YOUR FREAKING DAUGHTER!" She screamed. Gabriella, who had showed up during Sharpay's absence, dropped her books. Kelsi, Ryan, and Zeke's mouths dropped open.

"What?" Troy asked.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I had severe writers block, and then I also have to work, so yeah, things have been pretty crazy here. My brother's fiancee left him, my aunt has to get a hysterectomy because she has uterine cancer... and yeah, I spent so much time thinking about how Troy was going to find out, that I hadn't spent any time whatsoever on thinking of what would happen after he found out... so yeah... sorry. **

**Now, today I don't have to work, because the little girl I watch is sick, so her mom is staying at home to take care of her, but I am going to the sale my church is having, and I should be finishing this chapter tonight, sorry I didn't finish it last night because I was painting… so yeah… I will talk to you laters, bye bye**

**Billy bobbers – I am glad to hear that this story is your favorite. :D **

**NICKI – I updated, what more do you want? Lol, I am glad that you read my story, and yeah… read this chapter, cause it is just so good… lol .. I might just change my name… but I don't think I will :D **

**Hotsodagirl- I think you will like this chapter, it's filled with a bit of humor… coach bolton gets even jerkier. **

**Palindrome713 – I wasn't trying to make him sound like a jerk, but I guess that just kinda happened.**

**Theferretmenace – you will like this chapter… tis funny.**

**Sylvia, I am sorry it took so long to get this out… but you know that I've had writers block… today I got to play oldschool nintendo… with cole, and then Lilla… I played super mario bros and the 3rd one too, then I got to play tetris. :D **

**XxAnnaxx – to be kids forever would be the greatest thing ever… :D **

"What?" Troy asked.

"You heard me, that is your daughter." Sharpay said, pointing at the little girl in his arms.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay turned her attention to Gabby.

"What I mean is that on January 17th, at the cast party at Troy Bolton's house, when me and him disappeared, I was upset, I told him about my brother, he kissed me, I shoved him away, he kissed me again, but that time I didn't stop him. Stupid mistake I know, but now your boyfriend is a daddy." Sharpay said. Someone dropped to the floor behind Sharpay. She turned around to find Mrs. Darbus out cold on the tile. Several students bent down to revive her. When she came to, she looked at Sharpay and asked, "You have a child." Sharpay nodded nervously. Lets just say that the teacher didnt have that far to fall this time.

"You cheated on me?" Gabriella asked Troy angrily.

"You did the same thing." Troy said, backing away in defense.

"It's not like I got someone pregnant or anything!" She yelled. Kimi woke up, and started screaming. Troy looked down and bounced her a little. This was something he had seen people do on television when they wanted their baby to stop crying.

"Gabriella." Sharpay said.

"What?" she replied, glaring at Sharpay.

"I have to tell you something important." Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"I am SE127." She said. She gasped, and stomped away. Troy looked at Sharpay, with his mouth open. He knew who she was.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked.

"Because, I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want Gabriella to be mad at me. It's not like you would have believed I was pregnant anyway." Troy sighed.

"I'm still not sure if I believe you now." He said.

"How can you not believe me?" she asked.

"How do I know you didn't sleep with anyone else?" he asked. Sharpay felt her anger rising.

"Do think I am a slut or something?"

"No, it's just that I'm not sure if it's mine."

"You are calling me a slut. I'll have you know that you are the only person that I've ever had sex with. So that makes me pretty darn sure that you are the father of that little girl you are holding!" She said.

"You're right. I had no right to judge you like I did. I am sorry." He said.

"You better be."

"What is going on here?" A voice said from behind Troy. It was Jack Bolton. Chad leaned over to the coach and said, "Well, back in January, Steve and Kayla went to a party at Steve's house, well Steve had a one time steamy love affair with hope. Hope got pregnant but nobody knew but Doug and Julie. Hope had the baby, and now Steve has been ragging on Hope on why she told Bo about the affair, so Hope went home and got the baby, brought it back, and now Kayla is mad at everyone, because Steve has a daughter." Jack looked totally confused.

"Days of Our Lives. Ever watch?" Chad asked. Jack shook his head.

"Okay, well, this is how it is. Kelsi Neilson is Julie. Ryan Evans is Doug. Kayla is Gabriella, Zeke is Bo, Steve is Troy, and Hope is Sharpay Evans." Jack replayed the days of our lives scenario in his mind a few times before realizing what was going on.

"What?" he asked.

"Okay, Back in January, Steve and Kayla went to a party at Ste-"

"I know that, but my son has a daughter? When." Sharpay laughed before saying, "September 4th." Troy turned around and looked at his dad. He held the baby out.

"Meet your granddaughter." Jack Bolton hit Troy across the face, causing Troy to lose his balance. Sharpay ran over to him just in time to grab Kimi before she was dropped on the floor. Kimi started crying again.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Sharpay shouted. She shifted Kimi to one arm, and slapped the coach as hard as she could. He stumbled away.

"GO SHARPAY!" someone yelled behind her. She turned to find Mrs. Darbus clapping. She looked back to Troy.

"After basketball practice, how about you and I go talk about things, with Kimi." Sharpay asked.

"How about right after school?"

"Okay, after school it is." He nodded, and left the huge crowd. The others started to drift away, except for Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, and Zeke.

"I'm glad you did that." Zeke said.

"Great job with hitting the coach." Chad said. Taylor approached Sharpay.

"Um, can I hold her?" She asked. Sharpay nodded and put Kimi into Taylor's arms. She immediately cooed.

"Oh, Chad. I want one." She smiled. Chad shook his head, and backed away.

"No, not now, I don't want one until after graduation." He said. Sharpay chuckled. Taylor laughed, and kissed Kimi's head.

"She is cute. She looks a lot like you Troy." The bell rang, and Sharpay found herself walking towards the nursery with her daughter.

"Yes?" Mrs. Smith asked. She was the teacher who led the parenting class and daycare. There were already some seniors in the class. They to care for the children for one period, so they knew what it was like. This class was an elective, and Sharpay had decided against taking it.

"I need to drop off my daughter." She said. Mrs. Smith nodded, took Kimi from Sharpay, and the diaper bag. Sharpay filled out a sheet of paper saying what the baby's name was, the address, phone number, and birthday. She hurried off to class before she was late. All over the school, people were looking at her oddly.

After school, Troy went to the nursery to pick up Kimi.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"I need to pick up my daughter." The woman looked confused.

"Kimi Evans." The teacher gasped.

"You- You're a father?" she stuttered.

"Yep, and I have a beautiful little girl." He smiled as he received the little girl. He took the diaper bag, and turned to find Sharpay.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi, you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded, and they headed toward the door. Before she went to find Troy, Zeke had asked her if she were sure that she wanted to go by herself. Sharpay assured her boyfriend that she would be fine, and had kissed him goodbye.

"We need to go get her car seat out of my car." Sharpay told him. They went to the car, where Ryan was getting in.

"Hey sis." Ryan said.

"Hey," She took out the car seat, "Don't wait up for me, Kimi and I will be home soon. You and Kelsi go out and grab a bite to eat. Pay Chelsea, and tell her she can move back home." Ryan nodded, and pulled out. Sharpay showed Troy how to install the car seat, and let him buckle Kimi in. They went to the Starbucks, and got some coffee.

"So." He said.

"Uh, if you would feel more comfortable, we can go to the hospital and get a paternity test done." Sharpay said. He smiled an nodded.

"That would definitely make me feel comfortable. Not that I don't believe you or anything, it's just that I trust people less since Gabriella cheated on me."

"Well, I bet she is quite upset now."

"Yeah, and I need to call her tonight."

"So, about your daughter. She is just over a month old, born on September 4th. She sleeps through most of the night, and looks a lot like you." Sharpay said. Troy smiled and ran a finger down Kimi's cheek.

"You're not wanting me to break up with Gabriella to go out with you, are you?" He asked. Sharpay made a face.

"Sorry, but no. I am fine with Zeke, better than fine actually. You and Gabriella belong together, and I am perfectly happy."

"So. You are going to let me be a part of her life right?" he asked.

"Yeah, she needs a father. You can come over any time to visit. Gabriella can also." Troy smiled.

"Thank you Sharpay." Troy smiled at her and Kimi. They got their stuff ready to go after they finished their coffee.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

At the Evans' residence, Chelsea was putting her belongings in a box. She hadn't brought much stuff with her to the house in the first place. She was almost always at her mom's house when she wasn't at the Evans'. She took her box down to the living room. Kelsi and Ryan invited her to stay for dinner. She accepted. While dinner was in progress, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Ryan said.

"No, let me." Chelsea said, she opened the door to find a strange woman on the doorstep.

"Oh, honey, I haven't seen you in so long!" The woman said excitedly. She pulled Chelsea into a bone crushing hug.

"I cannot believe how different you look." She exclaimed to Chelsea.

"Woman, who are you? I don't know you." She looked crestfallen.

"You don't remember me?" the woman asked.

"No." The woman took Chelsea's hands into her own.

"Sharpay honey, I'm your mother."

……………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………

A/N: Writer's block temporarally disavowed… yay. So anyway. I hoped you like it. Give me some suggestions on how the story should go, and I will definitely take them into consideration. So yeah… I'll talk to you guys later…


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: And so comes another late chapter… I am really sorry, but my plate is full. My mom came back, my brother split with his girlfriend for good, he's got another girl now, my brother nearly killed himself, my grandma went to the hospital… and yeah… things are going better than they were a while ago… :D I got netflix, and it is great… lol… so yeah, here's the reviews, and another chapter.

**HighSchoolMusicalObsessed – I am glad you like my story. I never really know what's going to happen in my story, so it's kind of a surprise for me too. When it lands on a cliffhanger, I didn't know it was going to be one… so yeah. :D **

**Hotsodagirl- yeah, I thought it was funny, because I don't watch soaps at all, but I thought it was funny to put in there that Chad watches soaps. :D **

**Billybobbers – In the end, Sharpay and Ryan's mother came back, but was too stupid to see that Chelsea was not Sharpay, so she thought her daughter was there, when it was actually Chelsea.**

**Theferretmenace – lol**

**Deep Thinking – Thanks for reading.**

**Crushie –yeah, Troy should be in Kimi's life, without him, then she wouldn't have a daddy. My sister was telling me of my brothers' new girl, she's got a dog that's half Shar-Pei, and half pitbull, and I said, ack, and my sister said 'well, basically, Kimi is half Sharpay and half Troy.' And started laughing, it was funny. **

**Sylvia – I am glad you helped me with the chapter, or I still wouldn't have written it. :D **

XXXTroypay-4EVERXXX – Sharpay and Ryan's mother came back, and she thought that Chelsea, the baby-sitter was Sharpay.

**XxAnnaxx – you are a great support, thanks. You, crushie, hotsodagirl, sylvia, and Theferretmenace all have been great reviewers from the beginning :D **

"Sharpay honey, I'm your mother." The woman said. Chelsea looked at the woman like she was mad.

"Woman, I don't know who you are!" Chelsea exclaimed. A car door shut behind the woman, who didn't notice.

"Sharpay, I know that I haven't been around for a little while, but it doesn't mean that you needed to forget me altogether. You don't need to pretend like you don't know me."

"You were gone for more than just 'a little while', and when you try coming back home and try to get on our good side, make sure you're really talking to your daughter." Sharpay said from behind the woman. She turned around.

"What?" The woman asked.

"I am Sharpay, that is Chelsea." Sharpay said, pushing past her mother and went into the house. She dropped her keys on the table by the couch.

"Chelsea? Wow, Sharpay honey, you have really grown up." Shari caressed Sharpay's face. The daughter pushed her mother's hand away.

"More than you know." She said. Shari had yet to realize Troy was standing by Chelsea, Kimi in his arms.

"What's the commotion?" Ryan asked as he came into the living room. He stopped abruptly. Kelsi was behind him, and Zeke was behind her.

"Who's that?" Kelsi whispered to Ryan. Zeke's eyes widened.

"My mom." He whispered back. Shari turned around.

"Ryan! You look so handsome!" She exclaimed. She tightly embraced Ryan, who only stood there, and didn't hug back. She looked at Kelsi, and asked, "Who is this girl, and this… young man?" She asked. Zeke noticed the hesitation in the woman's voice. Shari wasn't too keen on colored people.

"She is Kelsi, my girlfriend. And this is Zeke, Sharpay's boyfriend."

"Oh," She smiled and turned around.

"Oh hello there young man. And what have you got there?" she spotted Kimi and immediately took her from Troy's arms.

"You are the cutest baby in the whole wide world!" She cooed. She looked back up.

"And what's your name?" she asked.

"Troy." He answered.

"And I believe this is your little girl?" She asked, looking at Chelsea. She shook her head.

"Oh well, but you better be finding this baby a mother soon." She said, walking around the room. She spotted the mantle. She saw not one picture of herself. She only saw pictures of Ryan, Sharpay and their father. When she got to the other end of the mantle, she gasped.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed. She whipped around.

"Is this your daughter?" She asked Sharpay.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you gave my daughter back." Sharpay took her daughter, and handed her back to Troy.

"And Zeke is the father? The baby doesn't look the slightest bit… Negro." She said. Sharpay was only getting angrier.

"No, Troy is the father." Shari gasped.

"Then why aren't you with him?" she asked.

"Because, he has a girlfriend."

"So, he's better than a black bo-" Shari felt a sharp pain across her face. Sharpay put her hand down.

"Young lady, that is un-called for." She said.

"I will not tolerate racism in my house!" Sharpay said.

"Your house? This is my house too." She exclaimed.

"No, this hasn't been your house since you left." Shari looked at Ryan.

"Tell her baby, tell her that this is my house too." Ryan shook his head.

"This hasn't been your house for nearly ten years." He said. When they were little, Ryan had always said what Shari wanted to hear.

"But, I love you guys. I want to be in your life." She said.

"You made the choice not to be in our lives for so long, that we've learned to live without you." Ryan said.

"But, it's not like I haven't kept tabs on you two. I have sent letters and cards. I know what's been going on in your lives." She retorted. Sharpay laughed.

"Yeah, one card and one letter when we were thirteen. That is really keeping tabs." She laughed.

"Your father has brain washed you two, hasn't he. Where is that piece of trash, I have a few words to say to him." She said loudly, looking around the room.

"If you do not lower your voice, I will have to ask you to leave my house." Sharpay said calmly.

"Your house? Why do you keep calling it YOUR house? It's your father's house." She said snidely.

"If you keep such close tabs on Ryan and I, then you would know that it's our house, because dad died a year ago as of tomorrow." Sharpay said. Shari gasped.

"You can leave, and come back tomorrow when you learn not to raise your voice in this house. I do not need me and Troy's daughter to hear that." Sharpay shoved Shari out of the house, and slammed the door.

"That was… intense." Zeke said. Sharpay flopped on the couch, sighing.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Sharpay said.

"What are you going to do though? I mean, your mom just came back, that's gotta be pretty wild. Ten years." Kelsi said. Sharpay sat up, and looked over the edge of the couch to see Kelsi.

"That woman is not my mother."

"But, she said that sh-" Troy said, confused.

"Yeah, she says she is my mother, but I don't have one. She is only the woman who gave birth to me. Not my mother." Sharpay said. She lay back down, and Zeke came to her side, and sat on the edge of the couch.

"What _are_ you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. I know that she isn't going to move back in here." Sharpay said. Troy came over to the back of the couch, and kissed his daughter on the head.

"Well, I have to go. My dad is going to want to talk about things." He said, laying Kimi on Sharpay's stomach.

"Okay, well, tomorrow after school, if you want to take her out somewhere, I can go with you." He smiled, and kissed Sharpay's forehead. Zeke looked jealous. After Troy left, Zeke spoke.

"Does he have to spend so much time with you?" He asked.

"Yes Zeke, he does." Sharpay said, covering her eyes with her hands. She was getting annoyed at ignorant people.

"Why?" Zeke asked. Sharpay uncovered her eyes and looked at him.

"Troy is the father of my child. He is going to be in my life until the day either him or I die. If you don't like it, you can leave right now. I am not going to choose you over Kimi knowing her real father." She snapped. He leaned back.

"Okay, I was just asking." He said.

"Well, I need some help with the last of my boxes out of my room, will you help me?" Chelsea asked Ryan and Kelsi. They nodded, and grabbed the last three boxes in the room. They put it into the car.

"I'll finish cooking dinner." Kelsi said, walking back into the kitchen, followed by Chelsea and Ryan. The three of them set the dining room table, and served dinner. Sharpay had apologized for snapping at Zeke, and they ate dinner.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day at school, Sharpay brought Kimi into school, and dropped her off at the daycare. Everyone was stunned that Sharpay had a baby by Troy Bolton. His father was angry with Troy, because Coach Bolton thought himself too young for being a grandfather. Mrs. Bolton was thrilled, although she didn't exactly like the circumstances of everything.

After school, Troy, Sharpay and Gabriella went to the park and sat under a tree for a while, watching Kimi lay in the grass, as that was the only thing she could do. After they were at the park for a bit, Sharpay decided that she and Kimi needed to get home. Shari was at the house when she arrived.

"Hey Sharpay." She said, standing up. Sharpay put Kimi beneath her toy, and turned to her mother.

"Hello Shari." She said.

"Call me mother." She asked.

"No, I reserve the name 'Mother' for people who actually act like a mother. Not you." Sharpay said.

"I am sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Yeah, I am sure of that."

"I feel rotten that I wasn't here for when you and Ryan needed me the most. So I want to be here now. You need me." She said.

"No, I don't need you. Ryan and I have never needed you. We've been taking care of everything for a whole year now. We are set just fine. I have a job, and Ryan's job starts back up in a couple weeks. Dad left us a good amount of money, and we are doing fine."

"Okay, well, can I borrow some money then, I need to finish paying some stuff off, I'm kind of in a bad way." Sharpay began to feel bad for her mother.

"I guess. But you have to come back here with a receipt after you pay it off." Sharpay said. Shari agreed, so Sharpay took her into the study, and wrote a check to her mother.

"How much do you need?" Sharpay asked.

"About a thousand dollars. I promise to pay you back. I get paid in one week, I will come back with the receipt tomorrow." She said. Sharpay nodded, and sent Shari on her way. After Sharpay closed the door, Shari grabbed the spare key hidden in a small key box, hidden under the porch stairs.

"What did she want?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, she asked for some money so that she could pay off some bills, and she said she would pay us back in a week." Ryan nodded. The two of them went through their nightly routine, and went to bed.

As Sharpay and Ryan slept, Shari unlocked the door, and let herself in. She turned off the alarm, and sneaked up he stairs. She looked into each of the open rooms. She found Kimi's room. She tiptoed inside, and turned off the baby monitors. She picked up the diaper bag, and Kimi quietly. She tip toed back downstairs, and took the car seat with her. Sharpay and Ryan slept soundly, not knowing the little girl was missing.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: So I am back with another chapter, and yeah… not so long a wait. :D I see that everyone has a profound dislike of Sharpay's mother already. :D haha… 

**XxAnnaxx – I like that you like to review, and that you like the story. At first, I didn't think this story would be any good… I guess I was wrong. :D **

**Sylvia – I was in a mood when I wrote the chapter yesterday. I was like, into having the woman being mean, and rude, so I kinda went with the flow, I decided to end the chapter that way when Shari left the second day. :D**

**Hotsodagirl – yeah. I still figure out what is going to happen. I guess I will go with the flow… I think that I have an idea for the chapter… muah ha**

**Theferretmenace – haha**

**Billybobbers – you'll just have to read to find out, now wont ya?**

**Supergirl-with-no-superpowers – yeah shes evil… haha… **

**Crushie – so does a lot of people :D **

**Turboman – yeah, holy schnikies. :D haha**

Dcsprousegirl - so yeah… yeah… and yeah.. lol.. you said no a bunch of times, so I had to say yeah a bunch of times… lol :D

XXTroypay-4EVAXX – no problem.

As Sharpay and Ryan slept, Shari unlocked the door, and let herself in. She turned off the alarm, and sneaked up he stairs. She looked into each of the open rooms. She found Kimi's room. She tiptoed inside, and turned off the baby monitors. She picked up the diaper bag, and Kimi quietly. She tip toed back downstairs, and took the car seat with her. Sharpay and Ryan slept soundly, not knowing the little girl was missing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Sharpay woke up, glad that Kimi hadn't cried at all that night. She went to the shower, and did her business. She went into her daughter's room to get her ready, and found an empty crib. She screamed. There was a thump, some scuffling, and Ryan entered the room.

"What?" he asked. Sharpay was bawling, and couldn't speak. She pointed to the crib, where Ryan adverted his attention to.

"Why didn't we hear anything?" Ryan asked. He went to the dresser, and found that both the baby monitors were off. He went to his room, and grabbed his phone. He punched in 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" the operator asked.

"Um, my sister and I just woke up, and my sister's daughter is missing."

"How old is the child."

"Two months old. Her name is Kimi Evans."

"Is there any sign of a break in?" Ryan looked around the room, then checked every room. He went downstairs, and found that the alarm was not set.

"No, the alarm is turned off."

"How many people know the code?"

"My girlfriend, and… my mom." Ryan almost immediately knew who had taken his niece.

"I am issuing an Amber Alert right now, may I get your address so I can dispatch the police?"

"57 Oak street." Ryan said.

"The police should be there soon." Ryan hung up his phone, and went back up the stairs and found Sharpay, still in Kimi's room, still crying.

"The police are going to be here soon." He said, hugging his sister. She hugged back tightly.

"Let's go downstairs and wait in the living room for them to get here." Ryan suggested. Sharpay nodded, and they went downstairs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shari had stopped at a convenience store to get some formula, as she had not found any in the diaper bag. She ordered some deli food for herself, as she conversed with the cashier.

"So, that is a beautiful little girl you have there." She said.

"Yeah, she is one of those miracle children. I thought I was too old to have children, and I found out I was going to have her." The cashier ran her hand across the top of Kimi's head when the lottery machine beeped and printed out a paper. The cashier turned to the machine and read the paper. She gasped.

"What is it?" Shari asked.

"An Amber Alert." She said.

"What does it say?" Shari tried to peer at the tiny paper.

"A two month old baby was kidnapped from Albuquerque last night or this morning. Kimi Evans." Shari started to panic.

"Here, I really got to go, take this, keep the change." She said, slapping a twenty on the counter. She grabbed her stuff, and went to the car.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The police arrived at the Evans household, to find Sharpay still crying. She stayed on the couch as the police questioned Ryan.

"Who knows the code to the alarm?" he asked.

"My girlfriend and my mother."

"Does your mother live here?"

"No, she left about ten years ago, but the day before yesterday she showed back up here."

"Do either of them have a key? Did you lock the house last night?"

"I don't think my mother has a key after this long, but she said something, when she lived here, about a hidden key, but we never found it. I never gave my girlfriend a key to the house."

"What is your girlfriend's name?"

"Kelsi Neilson." He replied. The cop nodded, and went back over to a group of cops. One of them got on the phone, and was off within a few minutes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kelsi was sitting in Drama class, wondering where in the world Ryan and Sharpay were. Troy glanced at her every now and then, non-verbally asking where the twins were. All Kelsi could do was shrug her shoulders.

When the class was nearly over, there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Darbus sighed loudly, and motioned for the two people at the door to come in. The two policemen opened the door, and the taller one spoke.

"We need Miss Kelsi Neilson." He said. Kelsi was really confused, but she stood up. The cop motioned for her to follow them outside. They exited the room, but the short cop didn't close the door all the way. Troy leaned far to his left to see through the crack. He gasped at what he heard, and saw.

"Kelsi Neilson, you are under arrest for suspected kidnapping." The cop said as he put hand cuffs on her.

"What was that Mr. Bolton?" Mrs. Darbus asked. Troy ignored the teacher.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What? Why am I under arrest? Kidnapping?" Kelsi asked.

"You are a suspect in the kidnapping case of Kimi Evans."

"What? No, you have got the wrong person. I would never kidnap her. I love that little girl. I'm her godmother." She said. Tears came to Kelsi's eyes as the cops drug her down the hallway, and out to their cop car. She felt like a criminal as she was put into the back of a cop car.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mr. Bolton, answer me right now!" Mrs. Darbus said. He ignored the teacher again, and grabbed Gabby by the wrist. He dragged her out into the hall, and towards the door.

"What is going on Troy?" Gabby asked.

"Kelsi just got arrested." She gasped.

"For what?"

"Kidnapping Kimi."

"What?" Troy and Gabriella went to his car. He rushed to the twins' house, and found several cop cars in front of the house. The couple got out of the car and ran across the lawn, and burst into the house.

"What happened?" Troy said.

"Why are you here?" Ryan asked.

"Kelsi got arrested!" Troy almost yelled.

"WHAT?"

"That's what I am wondering."

"Kimi got kidnapped, and the alarm was not set. The car seat and the diaper bag are also gone." Ryan said. Troy started crying. He had just learned about his daughter, and she was just so quickly taken away from him. He saw Sharpay on the couch, also crying. He went and sat next to her. They hugged tightly.

"Our baby is gone." She cried. She repeated the same sentence for ten minutes. Gabriella talked to Ryan about what had happened, and a cop approached.

"May we please get a recent picture of the child, so we may issue an update for the Amber Alert?" he asked. Troy heard this, and stood up.

"Here is one that was taken yesterday." He said, pulling a photo he had printed out that morning from his wallet. It was a close up of a laughing Kimi. The cop took it, and turned back to Ryan.

"What is your mother's name so that we may try and find where she is at?"

"Shari Evans." He said. The cop nodded and went to the dining room table, where the cops had set up their 'office.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour or two after the Amber Alert was sent out, the lottery machine beeped with an update on the kidnapped child. She looked at the screen, and saw the picture of the baby. She gasped, and dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Yeah, I work at the Texaco here in Santa Fe, and earlier I got an Amber Alert, and I just got the update, but when we got the first alert, there was a woman in here with a baby, and when she heard about the alert, she started acting funny. She shoved a twenty on the counter, and left really quick. When I got the update, the picture was of the little girl the woman had here." She said.

"Okay, well the police will be there shortly." The cashier hung up. The police arrived, and took the report.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Miss Neilson. What is your relationship to Sharpay and Ryan Evans." The interrogator asked. Kelsi looked up at her.

"Sharpay is one of my best friends, and Ryan is my boyfriend."

"And how do you know Kimi Evans?"

"She is Sharpay's daughter. I was one of the only ones that knew she was pregnant, and Sharpay named me Godmother to the child."

"And where were you from eleven last night to seven this morning?"

"I was at my house sleeping." She replied.

"Do you have a room mate that can attest for you being in the room the whole night?"

"My little sister was sleeping with me because she was scared of the monsters under her bed." Kelsi said, thanking the lord her sister had nightmares. The lady nodded, and went outside the room. Kelsi sat there, and waited for the return of the interrogator.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The cop hung up his cell phone, and approached the four who were sitting on the couch.

"Kelsi Neilson will be released." He said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"She has a solid alibi, and plus a cashier up in Santa Fe spotted an older woman with the child when the Amber Alert was released. The cashier called the police when she got the picture of Kimi." He said. Sharpay broke down in tears again.

"How could she do this to me?" Sharpay asked.

"She, as in your mother?" The cop asked. Ryan nodded.

"We will dust for the newest finger prints on the keypad of the alarm." The cop went back to the center they had set up, and a fingerprint test was set up. After half an hour, Kelsi burst through the door. She ran to Sharpay, and nearly crushed her in a hug.

"I am so sorry. I got so upset when they told me Kimi was kidnapped." She said.

"I am sorry that you got arrested." Ryan said, kissing his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I think Mrs. Darbus will be mad that I ran out of class after you got taken away." Troy said to her. The cop approached the five of them again.

"We just got word from the fingerprints that there are some that match a woman named Shari Johanson." He said.

"That's her maiden name." Ryan said, remembering all of a sudden.

"And I am afraid to tell you that she is wanted in four different states." Sharpay scoffed.

"That figures." She said.

"The states are Arizona, Nevada, Colorado, and California." He walked away. Not long after, the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered.

"Is this Sharpay Evans?" a man asked.

"Yes."

"I am from US Bank, and there was a check cashed today for a sum of one thousand dollars, made out to Shari Evans. I wanted to know if you had actually written this check." Sharpay jumped up.

"YES!" she nearly yelled.

"Well, thank you for your time, I-"

"No, you need to talk to the police, she kidnapped my daughter, you have to talk to them. Here is a cop." Sharpay said, jumping over the other couch, and handed the phone to one of the cops. They talked for a few minutes before he hung up the phone.

"She cashed the check in Raton, near the New Mexico, Colorado border. We are sending police to find her." Sharpay silently screamed for joy.

Two hours passes without word whatsoever. The cop who always talked on the phone, hung his cell phone up for the thousandth time that day, and came over to the five teenagers.

"We need Mr. And Miss Evans to come with us. Mr. Bolton also." He said.

"Why?" Kelsi asked.

"The police have found something."

"What did they find?" Sharpay asked, getting excited.

"We need you to identify the body of a baby the police found about an hour ago."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: So yeah, sorry for the long wait, I was going to post last night, I really was, but then I kept getting dizzy, and I could barely walk… I don't know what caused it, but I am great now… so yeah… Everyone is upset about the body comment… is it Kimi? You'll find out. :D

REVIEWS!

Lucas-Grabeel-Fan, I think you are the only one who said anything about kelsi getting arrested. :D

Deep Thinking – and the plot thickens… muah ha.

Roxas21 – yeah, I mean, who wouldn't get sad about a baby getting taken? Lol … are you a very emotional man? My brother is… haha… and he's 25 lol…

XxAnnaxx – I am sorry I made you sad. But that's the story. :D

Hotsodagirl – most people hate her now, who wouldn't, besides the psycho readers?

Billybobbers – yes, evil mother indeed. Yes I want you to cry. Did I succeed?

Theferretmenace – I'm a hyper-sucker… lol sorry.

Sylvia – why threaten me so?

SimplyMarvy – second death threat… nice… I am on a roll! Lol

Nneessssaa why… you do have a point… :D

Crushie – did I make you cry? Did I did I? Lol

MissZacEfron – I MADE YOU CRY! Sorry… I just like making people cry… could you imagine me in third grade? Haha

Theyoungandthehopeless – I am evil, and I am even moreso evil by not updating, right?

Richgurl12186 –I don't know, read and find out.

"We need you to identify the body of a baby the police found about an hour ago."

"Nooooooooo!" Sharpay screamed as she fell to the floor, sobbing. Troy and Ryan both knelt down beside her quickly, trying to help her up. The loud cries echoed through the house, as everyone had come to a standstill.

"Sis, everything is going to be okay." Ryan said, petting her hair.

"She's dead. She's dead. She's dead." Sharpay muttered, her head in her lap.

"No, you don't know that. We have to go see if it's her." Troy said.

"She's dead. She's dead. She's dead." She replied.

"Sharpay, we need to go see if it is her." Ryan said, slowly lifting her off the floor. She offered nearly no help whatsoever, but was reluctant to walk on her own. The police officer led them to one of their cars, and Troy and Sharpay climbed in. Ryan, Kelsi , Zeke, and Gabriella took Troy's, as it was the only vehicle not blocked in by a cop car. They followed to the morgue, and were lead into an elevator, where they were taken to the basement. Sharpay stepped out of the elevator. The hall was cold, and smelled of mildew.

They went through a set of double doors, and were led to a table that was covered by a white sheet. There was a small lump underneath the sheet. A person in a white overcoat, and purple gloves reached to the top of the table, and pulled back the sheet. Tears leaked from Sharpay's eyes. The tiny lifeless body lying there looked so pitiful, it made Sharpay sick to her stomach.

"Is this Kimi Mirari Evans?" The officer asked. Sharpay muttered something inaudible.

"What?" he asked.

"No." She said.

"Yeah, that's not her." Troy concurred. Ryan didn't object. Sharpay still cried.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked.

"How could anyone kill a helpless little child?" she asked. Ryan rubbed her back, and led her back to the elevator.

"Are you sure that was not your child Ms. Evans?" The officer asked.

"I am completely sure that was not my daughter." She replied. In a way she was glad it was not her daughter, but at the same time she felt sick that another couple out there had gone through the same thing she had been going through, and would soon find out their daughter was dead. The officer took them back to the house, and they continued their search for Sharpay and Ryan's mother.

…………..…………..…………..…………..…………..…………..…………..…………..…………..……

Shari decided she needed some sleep, so she checked into a room in Raton, New Mexico, and took Kimi inside. She put Kimi on the bed next to the wall, and she herself got under the covers. She thought about her daughter, who was not even eighteen yet, having an illegitimate child. She fumed at the thought. She couldn't believe that their father had the guts enough to die on them. She didn't think highly her ex-husband, even when he was alive.

_If I can't have my daughter, I will just take my granddaughter. Sharpay doesn't deserve to be a mother. I will be a much better mother than she would. My granddaughter will grow up to be the perfect angel. She won't ever know about her real mother, Sharpay. She couldn't even get up the nerve to get married while she was pregnant. One day, Sharpay will thank me. _She thought. She kept thinking these things the whole time she was trying to fall asleep.

…………..…………..…………..…………..…………..…………..…………..…………..…………..……

The motel clerk recognized the little girl the woman had with her, so he dialed the police about the woman who had kidnapped Kimi Evans.

"911, what is your emergency."

"Hey, my name is Seth, and I work at the motel six in Raton, and the woman who kidnapped Kimi Evans is here, with the baby. I can give you the spare room key if you send some cops down here."

"Thank you sir. Cops have been searching the area for a while now, and you have given us a great tip. Thank you." Seth hung up, and waited for a police car to show up. When the officer arrived, it was nearly dark. Officer Rodrigez took the manager's key from Seth, and strode to room 125. He knocked on the door for a few minutes, receiving no answer. He opened the door, and took out his handcuffs. Shari Johanson was sleeping with the kidnapped child sleeping next to her. The officer quietly lifted up the baby, and handed her to his partner. He put the handcuffs on Shari. She finally woke up as her second hand had been secured.

"What? What's going on?" she asked.

"Shari Johanson, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Kimi Evans." The officer said. Shari was placed in the cop car, and was taken to the jail, while the other officer gathered Kimi's belongings.

…………..…………..…………..…………..…………..…………..…………..…………..…………………

Sharpay dozed, so Ryan took the ladies upstairs to sleep in Sharpay's room. The three of them fell into a somewhat peaceful slumber. Ryan stayed up, sitting on the couch, along with Troy, and Zeke, who had shown up after school. They couldn't help but be amazed at the small office that had been set up in the dining room. They were still looking for Kimi, and making a commotion.

At nearly eleven p.m., the same officer who had taken them to the morgue, came over, but was now smiling.

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"We have apprehended Ms. Johanson." He said.

"YES!" Ryan exclaimed.

"And my daughter?" Troy asked.

"She is in custody of the Raton police, and we are sending a car for her now." He said. Ryan was so estatic that he was doing a happy dance.

"Shouldn't you go tell Sharpay?" Zeke asked. Ryan thought for a moment, and had a great idea.

"No." he smiled.

"What? Why not?" Troy asked.

"Because, she will be a lot happier if she wakes up to her daughter being placed in her arms." He smiled. The two other men nodded, and they all leaned back on the couch.

After a good two hours of waiting, each of the males had fallen asleep, but were awoken to the front door open and shut. Ryan opened his eyes, and rubbed them. There was the officer, holding his niece. She jumped up, and ran to the officer. He took his niece and held her, kissing her forehead over and over again. Troy stirred, and finally opened his eyes, to see what the commotion was all about.

"Huh?" He asked.

"She's here." Ryan said. Troy jumped up, and took his daughter into his arms as Ryan offered the girl to him. He kissed her forehead, and hugged her tight to his chest. A few stray tears escaped from under his eyelids and he thanked the lord his daughter had been returned to them. He woke up Zeke, who also kissed her forehead. Ryan received Kimi back into his arms, and sneaked up the stairs. He made sure not to make any noise as he passed Sharpay's room.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked, confused.

"Better idea." Ryan said. He put Kimi into her crib, and turned on Sharpay's baby montior. He felt bad for doing it, but he poked and prodded his niece until she started screaming.

Sharpay woke up to the baby monitor.

"I have got to quit dreaming." She said loudly. Kelsi stirred, and sat up.

"What is that?" she asked.

"So, you hear it too?" Sharpay asked her.

"Yeah, it sounds like a baby crying." Sharpay bolted upright, and jumped over a still sleeping Gabriella. She ran into Kimi's room, and saw the three men standing on the other side of the crib, smiling.

"Congratulations mom." Troy said, hugging Sharpay. She smiled, and tears leaked from her eyes. She picked up her daughter, and kissed her repeatedly. The cop came into the room, and cleared his throat. Sharpay turned around.

"We would like to know if you want to press charges against Shari Johanson."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SOOOOO LONG. I was working at the fair, plus working my normal job, and then I had so much to do, and I didn't have enough time to do it in. I would have done this yesterday, but I was in seattle, where my aunt was having surgery, and yeah… in the past two or three days, I have put over 400 miles on my car. Horrible.

So yeah, I got really embarassed today while watching the Cheetah Girls 2, because they were showing a commercial for Halloweentown: Witch University, and they showed Lucas Grabeel… who I think is one of the hottest men alive, and I screamed girly excited scream like a school girl… it was funny. I didn't even mean to do it :D

**Reviews:**

**Billybobbers – Tears of joy… and I think you will have more Tears of Joy in this chapter too… or you should want tears of joy.. .lol **

**Hotsodagirl – who wouldn't press charges? Is sharpay one of those who wouldn't? read and find out.. lol…**

**Lucas-Grabeel-Fan – yeah, I thought ryan's idea was pretty cool.**

**Night's girl – Yes, the suspense. :D **

**Crushie – a lot of people want her in the slammer… hahaha**

**MissZacEfron – yes, lots of tears of joy. **

**XxAnnaxx – happy when it's sad… or sad when its happy? Huh? Lol **

**Palindrome713 – isnt it great to leave you with a cliffhanger, and then not update for a week… :D imagine if I had done that with chapter 26, the one where they want Sharpay to identify a body… yeah… that would have been great… lol **

**SYLVIA – I love you anyway**

"We would like to know if you want to press charges against Shari Johanson." The officer asked. Sharpay looked down at her daughter, whom she kissed on the forehead. Sharpay watched her daughter's movements while she thought about her answer. She looked up and met Troy's eyes. His eyes only confirmed her answer. She turned her gaze back to the officer, and tried to speak.

"Yes. She said.

"Are you sure?" Kelsi asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, she needs to pay for what she did, she had no right." Sharpay said. The officer went into a quiet corner, and got on his phone. All the officers were packing their things, and taking it to their cars.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One week later, everything returned to normal, except Shari kept calling, asking Sharpay to bail her out of jail.

"No Shari, I will not."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I am the one pressing charges." Sharpay said, and hung up the phone. She blocked all calls from the number Shari was calling from.

At school, Sharpay would wait for basketball practice to be over, then afterward, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and Sharpay would go to the park, and they'd work on homework while Kimi stretched out on the blanket everyone had gathered around.

Sometimes, Ryan, or one of the group members would have to cut out early for classes, appointments, or other reasons. Ryan had his classes that he taught. They were cut to Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and only on Wednesday was class after basketball practice was over. On Monday and Friday, the class got over fifteen minutes before practice let out. He showed p right when Troy, Chad and Zeke came out of the gym.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On a breezy November day, Sharpay broke the comfortable silence that surrounded the group.

"Troy, have you gotten that room finished yet?" she asked.

"No, it should be finished tomorrow." He replied.

"Okay, well, if you want Kimi to spend the night, you can take her."

"Alright."

"And, I'll have to cut out early."

"Why?" Chad asked.

"I am going to go talk to Shari." Sharpay said.

"Are you sure you want to do that." Taylor asked. Sharpay nodded.

"I have to find out why she did it." She said.

"When is the trail?" Gabriella asked.

"There is a trial in a month, but we won't find out the verdict until after Christmas." She said.

"Okay." They all finished their homework shortly, and packed up their belongings. Ryan put Kimi into her car seat while Sharpay folded the blanket. She placed it in the trunk with her and her brother's book bags, while Ryan placed the car seat in the car. Everyone said their good byes, and headed off in their own directions. Zeke and Kelsi followed the twins to their house.

"I will start dinner." Ryan said as he opened the door. Sharpay took Kimi out of her car seat, and took her into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Nope, I got it all. Kelsi is helping me." Ryan replied. She went upstairs to change her daughter's diaper, and Zeke followed. When she was finished, she put hand sanitizer on her hands, and picked Kimi up.

"Sharpay." Zeke said.

"Yes?" She answered, all chipper like.

"How long have we known each other?" he asked.

"Since Kindergarten." She replied.

"You are right, aren't you?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I remembered you as afro-boy's friend." Sharpay laughed.

"Afro-boy." He asked, chuckling.

"Chad had the biggest hair I have ever seen." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, there is something I want to tell you." Zeke said seriously.

"What is it?" Sharpay asked, concerned. He looked at her, and they had complete eye contact for several moments, before Zeke got the nerve to say it.

"I love you." He said. Sharpay's mouth dropped open, she couldn't believe her ears. She tried to say something, but nothing drifted into he brain. Zeke took this the wrong way.

"I knew you'd freak out. I'll let myself out." He said, turning around. He made his way to leave when Sharpay shouted his name.

"Zeke!" He turned around. She took three quick steps forward, and kissed him. She pulled back, and looked him square in the eyes.

"I love you too." She said. Zeke smiled, and laughed. He picked Sharpay, with Kimi in her arms, and spun them around once. They kissed again, and went down stairs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, when school let out, Sharpay left Kimi in Troy's supervision. She put the diaper bag next to the car seat, and looked Troy in the eye.

"You remember how I told you to put the car seat in?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Okay, and there is a set of clothes in the bag, and diapers, and some wipes. Formula, and a couple bottles are in the front pocket." She said.

"I know." He replied.

"Okay, bye." She said, she waved, and started to walk away. She suddenly turned around, and came back.

"Don't forget you need to play her music so that it will help her to sleep." She said.

"I know, we've been through this a million times today." He said. Chad and Zeke chuckled from the background.

"Oh, I know, it's just that I have never let her spend the night anywhere else that I wasn't at, so I am really nervous." She said.

"I know, everything will be fine, you know my number, and I know yours. Our daughter will be fine." He said. Sharpay smiled, and kissed Troy on the cheek, and left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sharpay went through all the security measures that were required for her to see Shari. She sat at a table for ten minutes while she waited for the guards to get her mother. Shari sat down in front of her, and looked at her nonchalantly.

"Come to your senses, and decided to bail me out now did you?" she asked.

"No." Sharpay said.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"I want to know why you did it?"

"What? Take my granddaughter?"

"Kidnap MY daughter." Sharpay corrected.

"She is my granddaughter."

"No she is not. The only grandparents she has are Jack and Susan Bolton." Sharpay snapped.

"You wouldn't let me be your mother." Shari said.

"So, you never acted like a mother, so you obviously don't want or need to be one."

"You wouldn't let me be a mother, and if I can't be a mother, then you shouldn't be a mother either."

"So you kidnapped my daughter?"

"I didn't kidnap her, I saved her from the horrible life you were about to give her."

"She was not going to have a horrible life."

"Yes, she was. You were gallivanting off with that Negro, and couldn't marry that decent white boy. You were going to make her life miserable."

"I LOVE ZEKE, AND I WILL DATE HIM IF I WANT TO!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO BE A MOTHER! YOU ARE ONLY 17!" She yelled.

"I am legally emancipated, and I can have a child if I want to!" Sharpay said, and got up from the table. Sharpay left her Shari at the table, and drove home.

"What's the news?" Ryan asked as Sharpay got home.

"She says that I don't need to be a mother, because I wouldn't let her be mine." She said. Ryan shook his head, and went back to the oven.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kimi had a great night at Troy's house, and came home unscathed. Although, Sharpay didn't think anything bad would happen, she was just worried about being away from her daughter. She seemed almost sad about not having to wake up four times during the night to deal with her daughter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On December 15th, Sharpay, Ryan, and Troy took the day off from school, to go to the trial. Their lawyer had a great case against Shari, considering Shari had no reason whatsoever, to take Kimi.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Williams." The officer said. Everyone stood up, and sat when directed to. After hearing each person's case, Shari's lawyer called her witnesses, which Sharpay's lawyer cross-examined, and it was Jerald's turn to call witnesses. Jerald called Sharpay to the stand.

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me." Sharpay placed her right hand into the air, and put her left on the bible in front of her.

"You swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth, so help you god?" he asked.

"I swear." The bible was taken away, and Sharpay lowered her hand.

"Miss Evans, please tell the judge what happened the day of November sixth." Jerald said.

"I woke up in the morning to find my daughter missing from her room. Both baby monitors were turned off, the diaper bag was missing, as was the car seat. My brother called the police, who showed up, and started the reports." She said.

"And, what led you to think that it had been the defendant who had taken your daughter."

"She had shown up two days before, and was coddling my daughter, and got mad when she found out I was not dating her father, and started making racial comments about my current boyfriend. Then, the day before, she came over, and borrowed one thousand dollars from me. I wrote her a check, and she left." She said. Jerald finished questioning her, before the other lawyer questioned her.

"Miss Evans. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"You are not a legal adult are you?"

"Yes, I am emancipated."

"Do you have proper documentation?" Sharpay nodded, and Jerald took her emancipation papers, and put them on the judge's stand. He nodded, and they proceeded.

"How did you come to live by yourself?"

"My father got Leukemia, and after he died, my brother and I didn't want to go live with family, so we emancipated ourselves, and began our lives as adults."

"When you were only sixteen?"

"Objection." The Jerald said.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Jerald asked.

"I am trying to prove that this lady is too young to be a mother, and that my client took the child to keep her from potential poverty." The lawyer said. Jerald rolled his eyes, and sat down. The lawyer continued.

"How did you make a living, providing for the bills?" he asked.

"My father, when he died, left a sum of money to us."

"And what were your plans for when the money ran out?"

"The money was a large sum, that was supposed to last us until after college."

"Was supposed to?" he asked.

"Yes, once we found out the baby was coming, we viewed it that the baby would use up quite a large amount of the money, so my brother and I both got jobs."

"Jobs? How did you think you would manage a job and a baby?"

"My job was an at home one. My brother is a dance instructor."

"What is your job?"

"I am a Teen Crisis Line Counselor."

"And how did you plan on juggling a job, school, and a baby, all while keeping the house fit for a child?"

"We hired an Au Pair for while we were at school, Ryan has his dance classes after school, while I went home, and worked while I took care of Kimi."

"And when did you work on paying your bills?"

"Sunday's, after church and lunch."

"When did you clean the house?"

"Saturdays, after we finished our weekend homework."

"What about your extra curricular activities."

"We decided not to pursue them until we had a better chance to."

"What ever happened to the Au Pair?"

"We let her go, because we decided to take her to the daycare at my school."

"And, you say your mother left. How many years ago was that?"

"Ten years ago I think."

"Okay, and how long have you had your alarm system?"

"Four years."

"So, how does this explain her knowing the code to turn off the alarm?"

"It's the code that my family has used for every pin number they have ever had. My dad couldn't remember any number besides that one."

"And, how about the front door, did you lock it?"

"Yes."

"Then how did she get a key."

"My dad told my brother and I that there was a spare key hidden somewhere, but whenever told us where him and Shari put it." After this series of questions, the lawyer decided to stop before he completely blew his case into a thousand tiny pieces. He just ended up making Sharpay look like an excellent mother. After the trial was over, the judge announced that he would announce his decision on January first, and pounded his gavel. They had seventeen days to wait and see what the judge would decide.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On Christmas Eve, Troy invited Sharpay and Ryan over to his house to spend the night, so that they could have a real Christmas morning, just like regular teenagers. Ryan Slept in Troy's room, and Sharpay slept in the guest room.

Ryan and Troy came into Sharpay's room, bouncing on the bed, at exactly seven a.m. Sharpay slapped them for waking her up, and pulled the covers back. She went to go to Kimi's room, but was stopped by Troy.

"Nope, my parents said that they would take care of her today, so we can act like normal teens in the morning. They will get her up. No need to worry." He said. She smiled, and they all ran down the stairs. They all opened presents, and Kimi laid on a blanket between her grandparents. Ryan and Sharpay had even gotten a lot of presents from the Boltons.

"Thank you all so very much." Sharpay said.

"It's not a problem. We were happy to do this. You two don't need to be having a lonely Christmas morning." Susan said.

That afternoon, the group decided to have Christmas dinner at Ryan and Sharpay's house, the main cooks being Zeke, and Gabriella. Sharpay helped out quite a bit. As they were all sitting around the table at dinner, they were discussing Shari's trial.

"I cannot wait until we find out the verdict." Taylor said.

"You are telling me, I'm her mother, and I think I am going to explode if I don't find out soon." They each chuckled and went on eating their dinner.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After everyone left, Sharpay and Ryan were getting ready for bed, and as they were putting Kimi down to sleep, Sharpay paused and looked at her brother.

"This has been the best Christmas since dad died."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I started this yesterday, and this is what I had to say - **

**So yeah, today is the first day of school at my high school, and guess what… I can't go…. That is because I am the class of 2006… I already graduated, and I feel sad, because I miss it. It literally feels like yesterday that I was joking around with all the people at my graduation. I know a lot of people say that, but I really mean it. But yeah, I went and spent lunch at the school, and It was so weird because the feeling that it was the right place to be, but I wasn't supposed to be there. And to beat it all, you can now have cell phones at my school. How stupid is that, last year, I had to hide mine, and now that I graduated, you can have them… I got some ringtones that are really could. I'm so sick by flyleaf, dare you to move by switchfoot, here I am to worship, and the chipmunks theme. :D so yeah. **

**I decided to make this a filler chapter. All this is going to be about Christmas Eve and Christmas day. The reason for this is because something is going to happen, and I wanted it on Chapter thirty. Just blame the OCD or whatever, I sorta have it and yeah, it forced me to put this filler chapter here. You might find out why I decided to put this as the filler chapter, and then have the event in chapter thirty. But until then, here's chapter twenty-nine. **

**Maddster – thanks for reading. **

**Hotsodagirl – yeah, they had a commercial for it on, and it specially announced that high school musical's Lucas grabeel was in it, and when I saw him, I squealed, and it was funny.**

**Sylvia – you are fu-nny. :D**

**Crushie – he is only four years older than I am. If I calculated right, you are thirteen, right?**

**Palindrome713 – maybe I should have done that to ya… hahaha.**

Sharpay turned off the kitchen sink and dried her hands, so she could answer the ringing telephone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Sharpay, it's Troy." He said.

"Hey Troy, Happy Christmas Eve."

"That's why I called."

"What? To say Happy Christmas Eve?"

"No, It's Christmas Eve, and I want you and Ryan to come over for dinner."

"Okay, I was just thinking about what we should have for dinner here." Sharpay said.

"Okay, well, lock up, and get ready. Kimi and I will be waiting."

"Alright, Ryan and I will be over in a few minutes." She said. She hung up the phone, and found Ryan on his computer. Sharpay decided to let Kimi spend Christmas Eve at Troy's house, and she would spend Christmas day with Ryan and Sharpay.

"Ryan." She said.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned around.

"Troy asked if we wanted to have dinner at his house."

"I'm game. Did you tell him yes?"

"Yeah, get ready, I'll call him and ask if it's formal or what." Ryan nodded, and went to his closet and took out some prospective formal outfits, and non-formal outfits.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hey, I was wondering if we're supposed to dress up."

"Um, not like, super formal, but Semi-formal. Skirt and blouse for you, slacks and a button down shirt for Ryan." He said.

"Okay, sounds great, thanks." She said. She hung up, and went back to Ryan's room.

"Semi-formal." She said before going back to her room. Ryan picked out a pair of dark blue cargo slacks, and a black silk shirt. He gelled his hair into a spiky style, and went downstairs to make sure the coffeepot and stove were off. Sharpay put on a double layer blue and black plaid skirt, with a baby blue tank top with a v-neck button down shirt over it. She finished buttoning it, and applied some lipgloss. Ryan was waiting downstairs waiting for her.

"Ready little sister?" He asked

"Yep." She said. Ryan set the alarm, which the code had been changed since the break-in. They got into the car, and sang along to Jeremy Camp as they drove the short four-minute drive to Troy's house. They gave each other a once-over, to make sure everything looked good, and approached the door. Troy answered it before they even knocked.

"Hey, how are you this fine evening?" He asked.

"I am doing great." Ryan said.

"Same here, and how are you and our darling daughter?" Sharpay asked.

"She was somewhat cranky this afternoon, but after a nice nap, she is doing a lot better." He said. Sharpay smiled, and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." Sharpay said, shaking their hands."

"Call us Jack and Susan." Susan said. Sharpay corrected the names, and they were invited into the living room, where they talked while dinner was finishing cooking.

"I head you two were at home on this lovely evening, by yourselves, so I called Troy and told him to invite you." Jack said.

"Thank you. If Troy hadn't have called, we probably would have been eating TV Dinners." Sharpay laughed. After half an hour of conversation, Susan announced that it was dinnertime. Troy picked up Kimi, and set her in the bassinet. They gathered around the table, and after they prayed, the conversation continued. They talked about school and work while they ate their chicken Parmesan.

"This is absolutely delicious Susan." Sharpay said.

"Thanks. It's not hard, I can give you the recipe if you want it."

"Okay."

"Mom, you should give her the Pumpkin pie recipe." Troy said.

"Pumpkin pie?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, my mom's pumpkin pie is the greatest thing on earth."

"So, why would she give it to me?" Sharpay asked.

"Because, when we get new family member's, my mom usually gives the ladies recipes, it's her way of initiating them into the family." He said.

"Oh, I like too cook, so I think Susan and I will be having a great time in the kitchen." Sharpay laughed.

"When you two are cooking, Ryan and I will take Kimi upstairs and play some video games."

"You really want your daughter to watch boring video games?" Sharpay asked sarcastically.

"Not just any video games, they are the ones that hook you up to the internet, and then you have a headset, and you can talk to the other players that are also playing, like you have to go hunt down the other players, and you can shoot them right, well, these players are real people hooked up to the phone line and everything. It's cool."

"Well our daughter isn't going to watch that." Sharpay said.

"She shouldn't, should she?" Troy asked. Sharpay nodded.

"Okay, well she can stay down here and watch you two cook."

"Or I can take her, I need to go to the store, and I could use Kimi's help. If you two would allow me to." Jack said out of nowhere.

"Sounds like a good idea." Susan said. Troy and Sharpay agreed that Kimi could go with her grandfather. After dinner, Troy cleared the table as Susan got Kimi ready to go to the store with Jack. She secretly put a shopping list in the very front pocket, where Ryan and Sharpay couldn't see.

Each person went to where they said they were going to be for a while. Sharpay was learning how to make the pumpkin pie, and Ryan was playing video games. When Jack got back from the store, he put Kimi in her room to go to sleep, and Susan told Sharpay to take the pies out in twenty minutes, and the two of them took their groceries to their bedroom. They were gone for quite a while, because the pies were out for ten minutes when they came back down stairs.

"Troy, Ryan, come downstairs." Jack said. Susan motioned for Sharpay to come into the living room. She sat on the couch, and they waited for the two teenage guys. When they got there, they sat on either side of Sharpay.

"Okay, in Christmas Tradition, every one gets to open one present tonight." Susan said.

"And, we decided to start with Sharpay and Ryan." Jack finished. They both were shocked. The Bolton's had bought them presents? They didn't understand. They each took the presents into their hands, and were instructed to open them at the same time. Sharpay gently took the wrapping off, and opened the box on her lap. The same movements each twin had mesmerized Troy. They were in sync. They both opened their boxes, and pulled out….

"A pair of pajamas?" Sharpay asked, peeking her head around the silky pajama pants.

"Yep." Susan said.

"We want you two to spend the night." Jack said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because, we thought you could use a Bolton Christmas Morning." Troy explained.

"Oh, okay," Sharpay said, she started to get excited about having a good Christmas.

"We didn't want both you and Kimi to have a bad holiday." Sharpay and Ryan agreed to spend the night, so they all got ready for bed, where Sharpay got the guest room next to Kimi's room, and Ryan slept on the hide-a-bed in Troy's room.

"Goodnight Sissy." Ryan said, kissing his sister's forehead. They hugged, and Ryan left the room. A few minutes later, Troy came in.

"Goodnight Sharpay." He said.

"Goodnight Troy." She replied. He hugged her, and kissed her cheek, he also went off to bed. Susan came in, and straightened Sharpay's blankets.

"Thank you for letting me spend the night." She said.

"It was no problem."

"And thank you for the pajamas, they are extremely comfortable."

"I am glad you like them. I will see you in the morning." Susan kissed Sharpay's forehead, and turned the light off for her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On Christmas morning, Sharpay woke up as she felt something land on her legs and stomach. Ryan and Troy were sprawled across her, and were telling her to get up.

"It is only seven am." Sharpay said.

"So what?" Troy asked. Sharpay slapped both of them, and got out of bed.

"What was that for?" Troy asked.

"For waking me up." She laughed as she went to go to Kimi's room, but was stopped by Troy.

"Nope, my parents said that they would take care of her today, so we can act like normal teens in the morning. They will get her up. No need to worry." He said. She smiled, and they all ran down the stairs. Kimi was put onto a blanket in between Jack and Susan.

"Here. Troy gets to open this first." Jack said as he passed a present to his son. He opened it to find the movie Hoosiers.

"Oh, thanks dad." He said.

"You are welcome, I thought you would like it."

"I do, I do, I doooo." He laughed. Troy got some basketball stuff, and clothes, plus a few CDs he wanted. Sharpay and Ryan both got some dance music, because Sharpay had told Troy that her and Ryan wanted to come up with a routine, but didn't have any new music to choreograph a routine to. Sharpay got some more clothes, and a couple gift cards.

Ryan received almost the same things, only guy stuff. The Bolton's had also gotten Kimi a bunch of toys that she was fascinated with. Although she was only three months old, she liked to hold toys, and play with the mobiles she had.

Jack and Susan didn't get very many presents.

"Ryan and I will bring you some presents tomorrow. We just didn't plan on spending the night here." Sharpay said.

"Oh, don't worry, it will be okay." Susan said. Although Susan refused, Sharpay was still going to get them presents. They all ate a Christmas Breakfast. Sharpay remembered that her father had never let her or Ryan have it for breakfast, ever.

"Susan, this Chocolate Cake is the best I've ever tasted." Ryan said.

"I told you my mom was a good cook." Troy said. They all agreed, and finished off their cake.

"What have you two planned?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"I don't know. Probably go home and make ourselves some Christmas Dinner." She replied.

"Well, Jack and I are going to my mother's for dinner." Susan said.

"What about Troy?" Ryan asked.

"I am not going with them." He replied.

"Why not?"

"Because all of us have plotted against you yet again." Troy said.

"'All of us?'"

"Yeah, Gabby, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi, my parents and me." He said.

"And what is that?"

"We are cooking you a Christmas dinner at your house." He said. Sharpay gasped. She jumped off her barstool, and gave Troy a bone-crushing hug. The three of them each took a shower, and got dressed in their new Christmas outfits. They got ready to go back over to the Evan's household, and also got Kimi ready. They packed it in the trunk, and got into the car. Troy kissed his mother's forehead told her goodbye and the four of them left.

"Welcome home!" Kelsi said when they came into the house. Everyone was already there.

"What? How did you all get in?" Ryan asked.

"I have a key, and I know the alarm code." Kelsi said. Zeke came out of the kitchen, and hugged Sharpay.

"The turkey is already in the oven. Who wants to help?" he announced.

"I will." Gabby and Sharpay said at the same time. Sharpay put Kimi down in her play area, and she immediately started cooing and giggling.

"How is Kimi today?" Zeke asked.

"She is really good, I am glad she's not sick. My dad said that our first Christmas, we had a cold. "

"You were almost a year old by then."

"Yeah, in three days, we will be turning eighteen." Sharpay replied. Zeke smiled at her.

"Well, happy early birthday." He smiled. They hugged, and went back to making Christmas dinner. Sharpay pulled out the ingredients for Susan's pumpkin pie, and started to make it.

"What'cha doin'?" Zeke asked as she was following the directions.

"Making a pie."

"Ohh, better be good." He said.

"It is." She replied.

"How is Kimi?" Gabby asked a few minutes later.

"She is good."

"She is so cute."

"Your kids will look a lot like her, only with darker skin." Sharpay joked.

"I hope they do."

"Do you ever regret having her?" Gabby asked.

"No. Not really, I mean there are times that I wish I didn't have to take care of her, because there is a party or something, but I love her to death, and if going out and doing teen stuff meant that she'd never be born, I wouldn't have it. I much rather have her."

"I was just wondering what it would have been like if I had not miscarried that baby." She said.

"It's sad, but it was God's way of telling you that you weren't ready."

"Yeah, I suppose. Can I hold her?"

"Yeah, you don't have to ask, you are Step-mom almost anyway." Gabby smiled, and skipped off to pick up the little girl. After four hours, the dinner was ready. Gabriella, Sharpay and Zeke set the food on the Dining room table. Sharpay got the Fine China out of the China cabinet, and set out the silver. They got the crystal glasses out of the china cabinet as well, for their water or Kool-aid. Sharpay sat at one end of the table, and to her left was Troy, Gabby, Kelsi, and Ryan was at the other end. Next to him were Taylor, Chad and Zeke.

"Kool-aid in wine glasses." Kelsi laughed. Everyone joined in and the conversation turned to Shari, and how she could have taken so many valuable items along with Kimi, but didn't.

After dinner was finished, Kelsi, Taylor, and Troy all cleared the table, and washed the dishes carefully. Sharpay put them back where they belonged, and they all sat in the living room, and talked for a while, waiting for their stomachs to settle before they had the pie Sharpay had made. Sharpay cut and served it while Zeke put on a decorative touch of whipped topping, and Gabriella took them to each person in the living room. When they finished eating, Ryan rinsed the saucers, and put them in the dishwasher.

"Should we open presents now?" Sharpay asked. They all agreed, and Troy sat by the tree, reading names, and delivering the package. Everyone had brought their own presents to give out, and had put them under the tree before Ryan and Sharpay had gotten home.

"Oh, thank you so very much." Taylor told Gabby as she folded up the blouse and set it off to the side.

"You are welcome." Gabby said. Troy picked up the next gift, and found his name along side Zeke and Chad's names. It was from Sharpay and Ryan.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a present." Sharpay joked.

"I know, but what is the present."

"The whole idea of a present is so that you open it up, so you can find out what is inside." Ryan also joked. He rolled his eyes, and the three of them gasped.

"Tickets to see the Lakers!"

"Versus the Utah Jazz?" Chad asked. They were so excited. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Thanks you two." Zeke said. He hugged Sharpay, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said. After all the excitement wore down, Troy handed Kelsi a box from Ryan. Inside was a diamond ring.

"What is this?" she asked. Ryan got off the chair he was on, and was on his knees in front of Kelsi.

"Kelsi, we've been dating for almost a year, and we've known each other for longer than that. I have liked you for years, and I love you so much. Kelsi Neilson, will you marry me?" he asked. Kelsi gasped, nodded, and nearly knocked the Ryan over as she hugged him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." She said. Everyone ooh'd, and ahhhh'd." The rest of the presents weren't as exciting as the other ones, but Zeke got Sharpay a silver locket, that had a picture of Him and Kimi in it and a picture of Troy and Kimi in the other side. On the outside, it said Mom on it in Cursive.

The festivities went on until ten o'clock, when Taylor's parents called and told her to come home at that moment. Everyone decided to break up the party, and go home. Sharpay and Ryan went upstairs to tuck Kimi into bed, and were discussing the day's events.

"I am glad you proposed to Kelsi."

"Me too. We are going to wait at least a whole year before we get married."

"That's good." Sharpay said.

"Today was good." Sharpay paused and looked up from Kimi, and at her brother

"This has been the best Christmas since dad died."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: So yeah, not so long a wait this time, but yeah, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I have gotten a lot of them too… lol…

**I want to Dedicate this chapter to those reviewers who kept me going the most.**

**Crushie  
****BillyBobbers  
****Theferretmenace  
****Swimchickmp  
****XxAnnaxx  
****Hotsodagirl  
****Night's Girl  
****Sylvia  
****Nicki**

**The last two actually helped me with the plot and everything, because they are two of my best friends! Thanks!**

"This has been the best Christmas since dad died." Ryan hugged his sister, and they both went to bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three days later, it was Sharpay and Ryan's 18th birthday. Zeke and Kelsi took them out to the movies for their birthday, while Troy watched Kimi. As they were out, Sharpay asked what Kelsi's parents said about getting engaged.

"Well, first of all, I went home on Christmas, and I told my parents to sit down on the couch. They sat, and I told them that I had something to tell them. My mom immediately asked, 'You're pregnant aren't you?'" Sharpay burst out in laughter.

"Yeah, well I told her no, and so I took a deep breath, and then I said, 'Ryan asked me to marry him.' And my parents both started yelling at me in Russian."

"Russian?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, I was born in Russia, and that is where my parents adopted me from, we then moved here to the United States when I was Six months old."

"Oh." Zeke replied.

"Then my parents asked me what I said."

"And?"

"And I showed them my engagement ring, and they started yelling at me in Russian again."

"Dang." Ryan said, he had already heard the story, but the fact that her parents yelled at her for getting engaged still floored him.

"Yeah, and then they asked if I am only getting married because I want my green card. Of course I told them that I was not getting married for my green card, but for love. They had an arranged marriage, so they don't really understand love-marriages real well." She said. After the movie, they went to Taco Bell, and were having dinner when someone called Kelsi's cell phone.

"Hello… No mom, I am out with Ryan and Sharpay… It's their birthday… Mom, we're going back to Ryan's, and we will be there in about half an hour. I will talk to you later, goodbye." She said. The twins thought she had been talking to her mother, but Zeke really knew that Kelsi had been talking to Troy. Fifteen minutes, the four people left Taco Bell, and headed for the Evans' household. Sharpay went to the door, and unlocked it. She swung the door open, and heard a loud chorus of 'SURPRISE!'

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay said.

"Wow, you guys totally got us." Ryan said. They all joined in the festivities, meaning, eating the cake Zeke had baked early that morning, and mingling with the guests. There were a bunch of people there, including Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, and Zeke's parents. A bunch of people from school, most of them mainly was the Drama Club.

After dinner, which was Sharpay and Ryan's favorite food, they all decided to open presents. Sharpay got things for Kimi, beauty products, and stuff having to deal with music. Ryan got clothes, music, and other things that he had wanted.

"So, I officially can't kiss you anymore." Ryan said to Kelsi. He had a serious look on his face.

"What?" She asked, nearly panicked.

"Because, I am eighteen now, and you are jail bait. I can't kiss you for another two months and eleven days."

"That's not fair." She pouted, realizing Ryan was being sarcastic.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I cannot break the law." They laughed.

"Kiss me you fool." She said. He kissed her, before they both started laughing.

"Oh, get a room!" Sharpay shouted from next to them.

"No!" Kelsi joked.

"I don't want to see the making of my niece or nephew right here in my very own living room!" Kelsi turned red and laughed. Sharpay walked away. The rest of the party went along without a hitch. The party lasted until eight p.m. when people had to go home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Over the next four months, the only thing that really happened was that Kelsi turned 18. Her and Ryan had still not set a date for their wedding, but the date for Prom had been set.

"Sharpay, will you go to prom with me?" Zeke asked the day the prom was announced.

"Why, of course I will." She replied.

"It's on the sixth of May, so be sure to have a beautiful dress ready." He said, kissing Sharpay's cheek.

"I have to go though, so I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you." She replied. Sharpay went to go get Kimi from the school's daycare. Kimi had started crawling, and standing up. She had yet to walk or talk yet. Ryan met her and Kimi at the car, and they went home. That evening, Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi went to the dress shop to find their Senior Prom dresses. They didn't find anything that they liked just yet, but the woman wanted to close their shop, so they decided to come back the next day.

The next day found them with the perfect dresses. They were measured, and the owner of the store ordered the dresses.

"Do you want to pay for the dresses now, or do you want to set up a payment plan?" She asked.

"I'll pay for them now." Sharpay said.

"Just you?" She asked.

"Yeah, my friends can pay me back later. They will have to do a lot of baby-sitting."

"Baby-sitting?"

"Yeah, I am a mother of a seven-and-a-half month old little girl."

"You are so young though."

"I know, but I made a mistake almost a year and a half ago, but it ended well. I have a lot of people who help me and my brother with my baby." The woman nodded in understanding, and rang up the dresses. Sharpay cringed when she heard the woman say that she owed $1,347.96.

"We will pay you back." Gabriella said.

"That's okay, whenever you can get the money, just pay me back at your own pace." She said, writing the check.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On prom night, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were going to baby sit Kimi."

"You go be a kid on your prom night." Mr. Bolton said.

"Although, don't do anything that will cause you to have a Kimi number two." Mrs. Bolton said. Sharpay laughed, and went back upstairs. She was taking care of Kimi at the Evans' house. The guys were all ganging up at Troy's house, while the girls were going to be at Sharpay's.

"You're dress is so beautiful." Sharpay said to Taylor.

"Yours is too." She replied. Sharpay had a light pink dress, and Taylor had a creamy orange color dress. Kelsi had a red dress, and Gabriella's was sky blue. They each did their makeup, then had their hair done by Kelsi's mother, who was a stylist. When it was nearing six o'clock, they all went to Sharpay's room to put on their dresses.

"Help me lace up." Gabriella said to Sharpay. She began pulling on the laces on the back of the dress while Gabby held onto the bedpost. When Sharpay got it tight enough, she tied it. Gabby stood in front of the full-length mirror that was on the closest door, while Taylor was zipping up. Once everyone was ready, they applied some last minute lip-gloss and glitter. They were spraying on some perfume when the doorbell rang.

"Mom, can you get that?" Kelsi shouted down the stairs. Mrs. Neilson did so, and let the guys in. All the ladies checked for any flaws, grabbed their boutonnieres, and filed out of the room. They each walked down the stairs, and went to their prom date. Mrs. Neilson was snapping photos as they all exchanged the boutonnieres and corsages. Kelsi's mother then had a group photo of everyone, then had couple's photo's, and then had Sharpay and Troy with Kimi, then Troy and Gabby with Kimi. She had one of Sharpay and Zeke, and then all four of them. After a good half an hour, Sharpay announced that they had to go to dinner, or else they would be late for their dinner reservation. They all piled into the large black Ford Expedition, which belonged to Mr. Bolton.

Once at the restaurant, they were seated at a large table, and they were joking around, waiting for their food. They were finished eating by eight thirty, when they paid, and got ready to go to the dance. Once at the dance, they danced for a while, and then decided to go get their pictures done. They were going to go get a group picture, then the couple's photos. Each of the ladies went to the bathroom to touch up their makeup.

"So, are you three having as much fun as I am?" Sharpay asked. They all laughed.

"Yeah, I think I am having more fun." Taylor said. Chad had learned how to swing dance when he was younger, and he had taught Taylor some, so they were swing dancing to Mambo No. 5, by Lou Bega. They had the whole routine going on, meaning that Taylor had been swung around Chad's body many times, and all sorts of stuff. Everyone had gathered around to see this amazing talent, and they got a round of applause afterward too.

"Yeah, I think we are all having the best time possible." They went out to the photo line where the men were waiting for the ladies to get back. They signed up for their pictures, and did the couples photos first.

Kelsi made sure her ring was going to be somewhat visible in the photo. They had a great time doing pictures, but afterward, they went back to dancing. At 1 a.m. the dance was over, so everyone filed out of the building. They all went back to Sharpay and Ryan's house.

"Well, goodnight everyone." Sharpay said. Ryan went to take Kelsi home, Troy left and took Gabby home, Chad also left to take Taylor home, and Zeke stayed behind to say goodbye to Sharpay. Kimi was sleeping, and Susan left.

"Well, I had a great time tonight, but I am tired, so I will see you tomorrow at church." Zeke said.

"Yes, tomorrow at church. Don't fall asleep driving though." She said.

"I won't, I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too." She replied. They hugged, and he left. Sharpay went upstairs, took off her dress, and fell onto her bed. She didn't even bother to take her hair down, or wash her face for that matter. When Ryan got home, he took off his tux, tossed it on his desk, and fell onto his bed, just as Sharpay had done half an hour prior.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Graduation approached less than a month later. Kimi was now nine months old. When Sharpay was going through her things, making sure all of her graduation things were in order, Kimi was cooing from the floor next to Sharpay. Ryan came in, and was watching Kimi trying to stand up. She was getting good at it. She could stand on her own now. She had yet to take a step though. Sharpay was straightening her outfit for the next day when she heard it.

"What?" She asked. She heard it again. She turned around, and repeated the question.

"Banana." Kimi said. Sharpay gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay said.

"Her first word!" Ryan said. Sharpay took a step toward her daughter to pick her up, but instead, Kimi ran to her screaming, "Banana! Banana! Banana." Sharpay picked her daughter up, and kissed her.

"Banana." Sharpay repeated.

"Banana."

"You want a banana?" Sharpay asked. She went downstairs, and got out a banana for her daughter. She dialed Troy's cell phone number, and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Her first word was 'Banana.'" Sharpay said.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"What Kimi?" Sharpay asked. She held the phone out towards their daughter, so that Troy could hear Kimi yell 'Banana' a few more times.

"And she ran to me too." Sharpay said.

"That is so great!"

"I know. You should come over here, so that you can see her walk, and talk." Sharpay suggested.

"Gabby and I will be over shortly." He said. They hung up, and they came over.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, Sharpay nervously waited for graduation. They were practicing their walking into the auditorium, and it was quite fun. That night, Sharpay put Kimi in the hands of Susan, who was sitting in the front row. Jack was sitting in the Staff section of the audience. They were all seated in front of the whole audience, the Graduating Class of 2007 was. They started off with the principal giving a short speech, and then the Valedictorian giving a speech, Taylor approached the stand.

"Thank you for being here today. This is a big step in the lives of each of us teens. We have went through many obstacles to get here, such as, terrifying upperclassmen, annoying underclassmen, exhausting homework, and for some of us, even the birth of a child. Through all these obstacles, we came out on top, and are sitting here today before you, visible proof of victory." Taylor went on about what was going to happen in the future. After Taylor was finished, it was time for a musical number. Troy and Gabriella sang the classic, 'Breaking Free'. When they were finished, it was time for the Salutatorian's speech. Ryan approached the podium, and began his speech about the past.

"When we were little, we didn't care about what we or our friends wore. We would play together as if we had known each other for a lifetime, when we had just met ten minutes ago. Our parents let us dress ourselves, but they always ended up dressing us anyway, because our outfits were too outrageous. Those were the days, when we didn't have a care in the world. Sometimes, I wish I could go back, before middle school, and high school drama happened. Perfect family, best friends, and a lot of toys.

"Now that we are grown, we realize that there are other battles we need to face. Puberty started it all. Boys starting to like Girls, and visa versa. We slowly began to take on more responsibility, but then, when we got to be older teens, some of us had a huge amount of responsibility dumped on us. There are times when some of us thought that we wouldn't be able to make it out of high school alive, yet here we stand. Your graduating class of two thousand seven." He went on for a few more minutes, while Sharpay tried not to cry. Her brother was exactly right, she didn't ever think she would graduate from high school when her father died. After Ryan was finished, he sat back down in his seat, and the counselor came up for a speech. He played a short video dedicated to the seniors, and then announced that he was going to hand out diplomas. He called name after name. Sharpay's name got nearer, and she got even more nervous.

"Sharpay Evans." He said. She walked to the front of the stage, and received her diploma. Ryan was next, as he was the one sitting to her right. After everyone had gotten their diplomas, the counselor said, " And I announce the class of 2007!" all the seniors stood up, and pulled off their caps. Sharpay was following suit when Zeke stopped her.

"Sharpay, I have to ask you something." He said quickly.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Will you marry me?"

**THE END**


End file.
